Actividades Pecaminosas
by gely meteor
Summary: "¿Quién habría pensado que Bella era una completa zorra a los dieciséis años?" Insinuó Sam ojeando el diario de la mamá de su amiga. "Deja de burlarte, Sam, aquí lo importante es saber quién es mi padre." TH/AH.
1. Prologo

**SUMMARY (COMPLETO): ****"¿Quién habría pensado que Bella era una completa zorra a los dieciséis años?" Insinuó Sam ojeando el diario de la mamá de su amiga. "Deja de burlarte, Sam, aquí lo importante es saber quién es mi padre." TH/AH.**

**En su cumpleaños 17, Bella le regala a Nessie el diario de cuando su edad. Ella se enterará de todos los trapos viejos que tuvo su madre, y verá cuanto han cambiado. Junto con su amiga Samantha, descubrirá quien es su padre y la razón del por que no lo ha visto nunca en persona. Diversión asegurada en este fic. AH/TH**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Personajes obra de SM, la trama mía, y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia (XD)**

…

* * *

**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**

_EL DIARIO DE BELLA SWAN_

**PROLOGO**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie! —la voz de mi madre se escuchaba lejana, ¿qué había dicho?, no, quiero dormir, ¿qué eso nadie lo puede entender?...

—Hola ma' —la salude con una mueca, odiaba que me despertaran de mis sueños, puf…

—Nessie, ya te hiciste más vieja querida, 17 años, felicidades mi cielo —me felicitó dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—¿hoy estamos a 10 de septiembre? —pregunté dudosa, ¿cómo que hoy era mi cumpleaños?

—Sí, cielo. Y adivina que te regalaré de cumpleaños —me dijo en tono muy cantarín, al parecer hoy estaba de buenas mi mamá.

—¿Un nuevo _I-Pod_? —le pregunté emocionada.

—No, ese te lo daré en navidad. Fue algo muy preciado para mí, cuando tenía tu edad —no sabía a lo que se refería, así que mejor de adivinanzas que me dijera ya.

—No lo sé, mamá. A menos que sea mi padre, ¿no?, ¿qué es?

—Bueno, es la mejor obra que he escrito, pero no la he publicado.

—Y yo soy la obra más grande que has hecho, ¿cierto?

—Exacto, bueno, ¿Qué te parece? —me tendió un librito forrado en piel, era hermoso.

Mi madre era una exitosa escritora, sin mi padre se las ha arreglado sola. Estoy orgullosa de ella, y me siento bien cuando le hablo de ella a Samantha, quien es mi mejor amiga. Es una chica fabulosa, la verdad, no tengo palabras para describirla.

—Me parece muy bonito, mamá. Gracias. Pero ¿por qué me lo das? —le pregunté no muy segura si sonaba a ofensa mi sencilla pregunta.

—Bueno, me has preguntado durante muchos años acerca de algo muy importante para ti, y la mejor manera de explicártela es que la leas— no le entendí a nada de lo que me dijo ¿qué le he preguntado durante todos estos años a mi madre?

—Está bien, gracias por el regalo— le di un abrazo en agradecimiento y mi celular empezó a sonar la canción de _Blink 182-Dammit_, ese tono solo usaba para Samantha —Espera, ma' —le dije mientras descolgaba mi celular.

—Hola, Sam, ¿qué pasó? —contesté inmediatamente.

—_Solo pasaba a decirte: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Ya te has vuelto más viejita, ¿eh?_ —el sonido salió demasiado fuerte por el auricular.

—Gracias, te veo en el colegio, Sam, adiós —colgué rápidamente.

—Bueno, te dejo para que te vistas, Nessie —me dijo mamá dándome un beso en la frente y hiendo se por la puerta.

Cualquiera diría que soy una adolescente rara, pues no soy rebelde y nunca he tenido peleas con mi madre. Tal vez lo sea. Pero la excusa que tengo para ser diferente es que quiero demasiado a mi madre; cuando tuvo apenas si 17 años, bueno, más bien a punto de cumplir sus 18 años, me tuvo a mí.

Según ella, fue producto del amor, pero lo que no me gusta nada, es que mi padre no le haya ayudado si quiera a mantenerme, nunca en mi vida lo he visto, y mi mamá lo defiende diciendo que él fue victima de las circunstancias. Si, como no… solo tengo una foto de él abrazándome; al parecer la foto fue tomada el día que nací, pero solo eso.

No tengo recuerdos, ni cartas, ni llamadas, solo eso, una simple foto. ¿Por qué me abandonó junto con mi madre?, ¿No me quería? Amo a mí mamá, pero creo que se enamoró de alguien estúpido.

Llegué al colegio y fui atacada por alguien que se me cayó encima, afortunadamente solo se trataba de Sam, sino hubiese sido ella, creo que me habría desmayado. Caímos en el pasto, para rodar y reírnos.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —me preguntó muy entusiasta Sam

—Pinche, Sam, ja, ja. Sigo viva, ¿y tú? —pregunté alegre, adoraba a esa chamaca.

—Bien, ten tu regalo, amiga —me tendió una cajita con un reloj dentro, era rojo.

—Ay, que linda. Gracias, creí que lo olvidarías —le dije con un tono socarrón.

—No, nunca olvido fechas.

—¿Por qué es el reloj? —le pregunté algo sorprendida por el detalle.

—Para que ya no le tengas tanto miedo al tiempo, y vivas la vida —lo que decía Sam era cierto, yo le tenía miedo al tiempo; a que se me acabara cuando menos esperaba, a no poder disfrutar algo.

En los cuentos de hadas, siempre hay un límite de tiempo, y la magia se acaba; un gran ejemplo, sería la cenicienta, quien se le acaba el tiempo a medianoche y no pudo disfrutar de la noche por que la magia se había terminado.

—Gran detalle, Sam —le dije agradeciéndole con un abrazo.

—Mi mamá quiere que Bella y tu coman en la casa para celebrar tu cumpleaños, tal vez podamos ver unas películas, ¿te parece? —Sam y yo nos conocemos desde que nacimos; mi madre conocía a Rosalie desde la adolescencia, y hemos tomado mucha confianza, por eso nos hablábamos por nuestros nombres en vez de señora.

—Sí, me parece genial —le respondí sencillamente.

—Antes de entrar a clases déjame hacer algo —dijo sacando su caja de cerillos.

—No me digas que ya vas a empezar a fumar, dijiste que lo ibas a dejar después del ataque que te dio— hace como un mes a Sam le dio un ataque de tos que no la dejó respirar y terminó en el hospital cinco días.

—No, como crees, si lo voy a dejar. Pero ahora que lo mencionas se me antojo uno… —dijo haciendo un puchero. Prendió el cerillo, y me lo acercó.

—Bueno, como no quieres pastel, al menos sóplale para pedir tu deseo.

—Ok, pero se me hace muy infantil hacer esto. Deseo saber de dónde vengo —susurré soplándole a la "velita".

—Creí que no querías saber nada de tu padre- dijo Sam mientras nos dirigíamos a la clase de matemáticas.

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que quiero saber si mi madre tiene razón en el caso de que él fue víctima de las circunstancias— le dije ya entrando al aula.

Mientras esperábamos a que el profesor llegara, Sam se sentó arriba de mi pupitre. Ella era muy bonita: rubia, alta, con ojos azules, y con unos hoyuelos que se le marcan al sonreír, pero ella no le sacaba ventaja a su belleza; decía que el verdadero amor no lo encontraría en Forks, y que no valía la pena sacarle ventaja a su situación.

—Hablando de Bella, ¿Qué te regaló? —me preguntó con la curiosidad notándose en sus ojos.

—Creo que un libro, dice que no lo ha publicado, pero que es su más grande obra —dije en tono reflexivo.

—¿Lo traes? —me preguntó curiosa.

—Sí, pero luego te lo enseño, en tu casa, ya llegó el profesor.

El resto del día en la escuela pasó normal, no fue la gran cosa.

Al llegar a la casa de Sam, Rosalie me dio un efusivo abrazo. Me regaló un lindo bolso de mano color negro. Emmett casi me asfixia dándome sus famosos abrazos de oso. Me agradaba la familia de Sam.

Cuando mi madre llegó, se pusieron a hablar de cosas comunes.

—¿Qué te regaló Bella, Nessie? —me preguntó Rosalie.

—Un libro que escribió, dice que es su mejor obra y que no lo ha publicado —Rosalie frunció el ceño, al no comprender muy bien lo que dije.

—¿Puedes enseñármelo? —preguntó Rose.

—Sí, claro —saqué el pequeño libro de mi mochila, se lo tendí, y ni si quiera lo abrió cuando se me empezó a reír.

—¿Le regalaste eso, Bella? —le preguntó a mi mamá con pequeñas risas.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?, creo que Nessie ya es lo suficiente grande para que comprenda eso… —le respondió mi madre a la defensiva.

—Bueno, como quieras Bella, pensé que te llevarías eso a la tumba, yo solo leí unas paginas para saber algunas cosas y me dejaste impactada, querida —le dijo Rosalie; no entendía muy bien a qué se referían ¿seguíamos hablando del libro?

—Mamá, gracias por la comida, estuvo buena, pero Nessie y yo nos vamos a mi habitación, ¿está bien? —le dijo Sam levantándose de la mesa a Rosalie.

—Sí, diviértanse. Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie —me gritó cuando subíamos las escaleras.

Entramos rápido a la habitación, y Sam puso música para amenizar.

—Quiero ver de qué trata ese libro, sonaba como si tuviera un secreto que nos han ocultado —me dijo Sam sin rodeos.

—Sí, yo también sentí eso, vamos a ver —le tendí el libro a Sam para que lo leyera en voz alta:

.

_**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**_

_5 de junio de 2005_

_Querida Carlie:_

_Vale aclarar que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella. Soy hija de un jefe de policía que trabaja en una pequeña ciudad en Washington, y también de una madre que vive en Phoenix; si, están divorciados, pero eso no es lo importante._

_Lo importante es que __hoy, me mudé a Forks, un pequeño pueblecito donde vive mi padre. Es muy lluvioso y detesto eso. Le había pedido a mi madre que quería pasar este año con mi padre, después iría a la universidad. En parte, le mentí, quiero una nueva aventura, la mayoría de los chicos en Phoenix son lo mismo, y me aburrí; necesitaba algo mucho mejor, mucho más divertido, y tal vez en un pequeño pueblo sea más fácil._

_Tengo 16 años, y si algo he aprendido es que hay que vivir la vida haciendo el amor, literalmente. Inicio este libro con un solo fin, escribir mis actividades pecaminosas, como decía mi madre._

_Tengo un tipo de creencias muy peculiar, y me interesan demasiado:_

_-Creo en que mañana habrá un amanecer._

_-Creo en las noches sin luna._

_-Creo en el brillo bajo la lluvia._

_-Creo que existe el amor, pero no a mi edad._

_-Creo en lo crepúsculos, en el fin del día._

_-Creo en la muerte y en la eternidad._

_-Creo que las sombras pueden ocultar la luz en algún tiempo._

_-Creo en las noches de sexo sin sentimientos y por compasión._

_-Creo en la libertad._

_-Creo en que los sueños se hacen realidad._

_Pero principalmente, creo en la soledad._

_Si, es muy rara mi lista de creencias, no creo que el amor exista a mi edad, pues hay sentimientos que no controlamos y por las estúpidas hormonas los celos nos rigen y nos ciegan. Simplemente, no creo en el amor a mi edad._

_Bueno, tengo una larga lista por donde iniciar mis actividades pecaminosas, estaba pensando en ir con la tribu Quileute, escuché hablando a unas personas que son realmente musculosos y sexys. Empezaré primero con ellos._

_También, he escuchado hablar que los chicos del instituto no están nada mal, pero como son niños mimados son un verdadero reto._

_Hay unos cazadores de osos por aquí, tal vez alguno de ellos sea realmente atractivo._

_El alcalde tiene guardaespaldas jóvenes, tal vez uno de ellos se merezca pasar por mi cama._

_Si, Forks es un pueblo pequeño, pero suena realmente bien._

_Bueno Carlie, te avisaré cuando pase una noche con mi primera actividad, no te preocupes, máximo será dentro de un mes._

_Adiós._

.

Sam había dejado de leer el libro de mamá.

—¡Oh, por Dios!, ¿Quién habría pensado que Bella era una completa zorra a sus 16 años? —la muy cínica de Sam había dicho eso soltando una estruendosa carcajada.

—Cállate, Sam, deja de fastidiar —le dije no sabiendo que decir.

—Este libro es su más grande obra por que fue su diario cuando era una adolescente. Bella tiene 34 años, ¿no? —preguntó Sam, después de un rato.

—Casi 35 —dije yo aún un poco sorprendida.

—Hm… Interesante, ¿Cuál es la ultima fecha que viene en el libro? —murmuró buscando la ultima pagina.

Septiembre 17 de 2006.

—Eso es siete días después de que naciste, Nessie —me dijo Sam —eso quiere decir, que tu padre está en el libro.

—Es cierto, pero son un buen de tipos los que aparecen ahí.

—Bueno, también podríamos saber quienes fueron los trapos viejos de Bella, ¿no lo crees? —la idea sonaba divertida.

—También podría averiguar la verdad sobre mi padre, tal vez si haya una historia detrás de esa foto en la playa.

—Exacto, pero suena divertido que tu madre haya escrito un libro donde cuente todas sus aventuras, ja, ja —seguía burlándose Samantha.

—Deja de burlarte, Sam, aquí lo importante es saber quién es mi padre —la regañé porque estaba harta de sus burlas.

—Y también saber quien lo pudo haber sido —dijo soltándose a reír libremente

Salté encima de ella para detenerla, pero terminé haciendo una guerra de almohadas con ella, en la cama.

Seguía sin creer que mi mamá hubiera echo eso, trató a varios hombres como si fueran pañuelos, era una locura.

—Oye, ¿y por qué se dirige al diario con el nombre de Carlie? —me preguntó después de reponernos.

—Bueno, así me iba a llamar— le respondí muy fácilmente.

—¿Carlie? —dijo soltando una carcajada.

—Era una combinación del nombre de su padre y del doctor familiar.

¿Cómo se llamaba el doctor?

—Creo que Carlisle, y mi abuelo, Charlie. Pero tiene mucho que mi mamá no ve al doctor; creo que tuvieron un conflicto o algo así.

Sam se quedó pensativa con lo que acababa de decir, como si fuera muy importante eso.

Antes de irnos de la casa de Sam, me acerqué a Rose para preguntarle algo sobre el libro.

—¿es cierto lo que está escrito en el libro? —le pregunté un tanto insegura.

—Sí, todo lo que viene ahí, es lo que pasó en la adolescencia de Bella. No te sientas mal, o no te avergüences; era muy normal hacer eso por esos años. Los tiempos cambian, mira estamos en el 2023, y es difícil de creerlo, pero es cierto —me respondió haciéndome sentir mejor.

—Gracias, Rose —le dije abrazándola.

—Por nada, Ness.

Cuando estaba por dormir, mi celular sonó, si, era Sam.

—_Ness, tengo una magnífica idea_— se escuchó su voz por el auricular.

—Te escucho —dije emocionada con la idea, aun no me llegaba el sueño.

—_Bueno, hay que ver ahora como son los trapos viejos de tu mamá_ —¿Qué?

—No te entiendo amiga, explícate —le dije.

—_Tu mamá se acostó con muchos cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, vamos a ver ahora como son esos tipos con los que se acostó, ¿te parece?_ —la idea sonaba muy divertida, además dice que se acostaba con puros chicos guapos.

—Me parece genial —le respondí.

—_Lo sabía, mis ideas son estupendas. También, podríamos buscar a tu padre, que tanto a cambiado y en que se ha convertido_ —eso también sonaba bien, pero me daba miedo.

—Ya veremos después, bueno, buenas noches, Sam.

—_Buenas_ —y con eso colgó.

Si que iba a ser muy divertido estos días, el regalo de mamá valía mucho, y sonaba interesante lo de sus trapos viejos…

**.

* * *

**

**¡Hola..!**

**PREGUNTAS EN COMÚN:  
¿Quién será la primera actividad pecaminosa de Bella en el siguiente capitulo?  
¿Quién es el padre de Nessie?  
¿Cuándo actualizaré la historia?  
Respuestas en el próximo capitulo, que se titulará: **_**SEXY MECANICO**_**, supongo que ya se imaginarán de que trata el capitulo.**

**Bueno, que les pareció la historia, ¿Aburrida?, ¿Les gusto? ¿O la mato?  
La pregunta me carcome.**

**¡Y gracias por leer mis porquerías!**

**¡Biie..!**


	2. Sexy Mecanico

**SUMMARY: "¿Quién habría pensado que Bella era una completa zorra a los dieciséis años?" Insinuó Sam ojeando el diario de la mamá de su amiga. "Deja de burlarte, Sam, aquí lo importante es saber quién es mi padre." TH/AH.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de SM, la trama mía, y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia (XD)**

…

* * *

**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**

_**EL DIARIO DE BELLA SWAN**_

**SEXY MECANICO**

No he podido dormir en tres días, bueno, ok, tal vez si he dormido pero muy poquito. Me encontraba demasiado ansiosa para que llegara el bendito viernes ¿Qué tiene de especial el viernes? Bueno, Sam se quedó con el regalo que me dio mi madre —si, es muy mala amiga, pero la quiero. Y hasta el viernes lo iba a poder volver a leer.

¿Solo por eso estaba tan ansiosa yo?, en realidad no era solo eso, sino que mi grandiosa amiga se le ocurrió que después de ver la primera victima de mi mamá en su diario, fuéramos a ver como quedó después de unos 17 o 18 años.

Suena ridículo el por que estoy ansiosa, pero es que ese señor podría ser mi padre.

Bueno, al menos hoy era jueves a medianoche, ¡mañana ya iba a ser viernes!, que emoción. Mejor me voy a dormir.

.

Llegué a la escuela y algo cayó encima de mi cabeza justo cuando iba entrando al instituto. Revisé que me había caído en la cabeza, esto era una porquería, ¿Por qué avientan cosas?

Ah, era un celular, dudo que alguien lo aventara apropósito. Seguí mi camino como si nada y me encontré con una Sam desesperada.

—¡¿Has visto mi celular? —me preguntó sin si quiera saludarme.

_Oh, ese era su celular._

—Sí, uno rojo _touch, _¿no? —le respondí sin la más mínima nota de alarma.

—¿Lo viste?, ¿Dónde está? —preguntó o más bien gritó todavía más desesperada.

—Creo que allí, me cayó en la cabeza hace un momento, ¿qué es lo que pasó? —le pregunté algo molesta por recordarme el golpe.

—Collin me volvió a fastidiar y me quitó mi celular; no entiendo porque te lo lanzó, pero al menos sé que no lo tiene alguien más —para Sam el celular era más importante que yo; le ha durado años. A mi se me pierden casi cada mes, y mi madre me compra nuevos, bueno más bien yo tengo que rogarle para que me compre uno nuevo.

El caso es que ya me estaba desesperando, quería hablar acerca del regalo de mi madre y a Sam le preocupaba que Collin la volviera a fastidiar con lo de su celular.

—Sam, ¡apúrate! le grité mientras ella corría si tenía un daño su amado aparatito.

—¡Esta vivo! —gritó una muy contenta Sam mientras daba saltitos sobre sí. No entendía qué tenía tan bueno su celular; ya era bastante viejo, bueno, es Sam…

Fui hacia ella para detenerla de brincar, y apresurarla a entrar a clases.

—¡Vámonos! —le dije mientras nos encaminábamos al aula de matemáticas.

Ya era tarde, el profesor ya estaba en el aula, y antes de que pudiera sentarme la campana sonó, así que le tendría que decir o recordar a Sam por medio de papelito.

Oh, mierda.

_¿Traes el libro?_

Le pasé el papel discretamente. Esperaba que no se hiciera la tonta como tantas veces lo ha hecho en la semana. Lo leyó y me devolvió rápidamente.

_¿De que hablas?_

Bueno, me lo vine llegar.

_El diario de mi madre, el que me regaló en mi cumpleaños, ¡da!._

Le devolví el papel, cada vez estaba más ansiosa. Me lo devolvió igual de rápido.

_Ah, hablas del libro de los trapos viejos ¿cierto?_

La muy sínica se estaba burlando de nuevo. Taché lo de trapos viejos, y escribí:

_Si hablo de ese, ¿lo traes?_

Esta vez le lancé el papel a la cabeza.

—¡Oye! —me susurró mientras se agachaba para recogerlo.

_No comas ansias, lo leeremos en mi casa. Quédate a dormir, necesito que al menos que haya un testigo porque mamá me matará; volví a reprobar, y hoy dan las boletas._

Esa no era muy buena idea.

_No, la otra vez también me regañó a mí por tu culpa. No quiero ser testigo, gracias. Pero si quisiera ir a dormir a tu casa; el domingo le enseñas la boleta y ya._

Cuando lo leyó me miró bastante enojada.

_Que buena amiga eres, no quieres compartir la culpa de mi 5, pero si quieres dormir en mi casa ¿verdad?_

Le respondí sencillamente:

_Deja de ponerte de mamona, te lo recompensaré con otra cosa, ¿está bien?_

Cuando lo leyó, solo asintió en respuesta y guardó la nota en su mochila.

.

El resto del día no pasó nada fuera de lo común: Collin volviendo a fastidiar a Sam, muchas caídas, golpes y malas palabras, ah, y Sam pensando la forma más convincente de decirle a Rosalie que volvió a reprobar matemáticas; no entiendo porque la regaña tanto si según mi madre, Rosalie debió tres veces esa misma materia.

Bueno, el caso es que al fin se había terminado el día y nos dirigíamos a la casa de Sam; ya le había pedido a mamá, así que, nada me impediría dormir en su casa.

Hoy no se encontraban ni Rosalie ni Emmett, lo cual era muy bueno para Sam, nadie la mataría hoy. Lo malo, es que ninguna de las dos sabe cocinar y comimos algo que estaba en el refrigerador y lo recalentamos. Hubiéramos pedido pizza, pero Sam no sabía el teléfono de la pizzería y mucho menos sabía donde estaba el directorio telefónico. Si, no sobreviviríamos viviendo solas.

En cuanto terminamos de comer —sea lo que sea que haya sido— subimos a la habitación de Sam.

—¡¿Cómo que no recuerdas donde se encuentra el maldito libro? —le grité a la inútil de Sam.

—Cálmate, lo encontraré, no te preocupes. Recuerdo haberlo puesto en… —murmuró pensando durante bastante tiempo para ella. Sam había perdido o como ella había dicho "olvidado donde demonios lo dejó". Estaba bastante enojada con ella, ¿Por qué se lo di a guardar en primer lugar?, oh, ya me acordé, más bien me lo quitó.

—¡Oh, lo encontré!, es decir… me acabo de acordar que lo había ocultado debajo de la cama —no era idiota para entender que se le había perdido.

—No soy idiota, lo habías perdido —le acusé.

—Bueno, cálmate, ya lo tengo. Ahora vamos a leer —intenté de olvidar el pequeño incidente, y Sam empezó a leer en voz alta.

_**.**_

_**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**_

_30 de junio de 2005_

_Querida Carlie:_

_Fue una pésima idea venir a Forks. Podría llamarla la peor experiencia que he tenido en mi corta vida. Nunca creí que me pasará algo tan vergonzoso._

_Como todavía no entraba al instituto, fui a la Push a ver la tribu Quileute; a buscar mi primera "actividad". Cuando llegué a la playa y vi a unos bombones, juro que casi me desmayo. Los papacitos estaban como querían, en ese mismo instante me habría tirado a uno, pero me aguanté._

_Empecé a hablar con uno demasiado atractivo, su sonrisa era para quitarme el aliento, aunque tengo que admitir que su cuerpo estaba mucho mejor que su cara…Se llamaba Jacob Black._

_Sonaban interesantes unas leyendas que me contó, aunque la verdad me aburrió bastante. Hombres lobo y vampiros y bla, bla, bla… ¿Quién le creería?, aunque me mantuvo un buen rato hablando de eso._

_Me dijo donde vivía y que cuando quisiera un mecánico, podría acudir con él, por que había arreglado su coche; que ahora se veía bastante bien. Creo que él también se me estaba insinuando en ese momento._

_Los siguientes días fui con mi auto para que lo remodelara Jacob, mi sexy mecánico. Me caía realmente bien, era agradable su compañía. Un día, bueno, exactamente a la semana de conocerlo, no me resistí cuando lo vi sudar reparando el motor, y lo besé agresivamente. Pensé en que lo había asustado, pero no, él reacciono hasta más emocionado que yo._

_Así pasó como una semana, tal vez menos, está bien, fue ayer. Nos estábamos besando agresivamente hasta que nos calentamos demasiado y él decidió llevarme a su habitación, todo iba bien. _

_Sabía besar bastante bien él, y sus manos Hm… me deleitaban sus movimientos. Lo que menos esperaba es lo siguiente que ocurrió. Yo ya estaba completamente desnuda encima de su cama, a él le faltaban los pantalones, tomé la iniciativa de quitárselos yo, pero oh mi gran sorpresa. _

_Lo tenía chiquito; apostaba que un bebé lo tenía mucho más grande, bueno, tal vez no tanto, ¡pero ni si quiera era del tamaño normal! Él vio mi reacción, y la malinterpretó, pues se emociono bastante de lo sorprendida que yo estaba. La imagen está grabada en mi mente:_

_Yo bajándole los pantalones a un tipo, quedando paralizada y éste muy contento. ¡Que vergüenza!, de seguro sus músculos y su abdomen eran resultado de varias dosis de esteroides; he leído que esas cosas hacen que los genitales se encojan. Me pregunto de qué tamaño lo tenía antes. _

_Lo peor, es que para no decepcionarlo y obviamente quitarme el calentón que tenía en esos momentos le seguí, y fue peor por que no llegaba ni a la entraba de mí. Y cada vez estaba más excitada por sus gemidos, pero… argg… yo esperaba el sexo del año con Jacob y el resultado fue solo caricias y presenciar un meñique._

_No vuelvo en confiar en los que tienen súper músculos, muy mala opción, ¿Cómo me logré meter con él?_

_Dejaré de bajar a la Push, y tal vez para recuperarme de mi trauma esperare hasta finales de agosto, al inicio de clases. Sigo sin creer lo que me pasó._

_Adiós, Carlie._

**.**

Yo seguía riendo mientras Sam intentaba leer coherentemente, ¿Qué le pasó a mi madre?, ja, ja. Que mala suerte tuvo con ese tipo.

Cuando nos empezamos a calmar, Sam fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Si lo buscamos en el directorio para ver si sigue teniendo un lindo cuerpo? —preguntó Sam aún intentando de mantener la compostura.

—¿Crees que valga la pena?, al menos sé que él no fue mi padre —le dije contenta por descartar esa opción.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó muy ingenua Sam.

—Porque no logró ni si quiera penetrarla —le dije y solté una carcajada.

—Vamos, será divertido, lo prometo —estaba haciendo un puchero Sam, que tramposa.

—Está bien, pero yo conduzco —le dije imaginándome conducir su _Megane Deportive Sport_ rojo, adoraba ese auto.

—¡Oye!, tramposa. Pero está bien, espero que sepas conducir bien —yo solo rodé los ojos por su intento de protección de auto.

Para matar el tiempo mientras nos ganaba el sueño decidimos ver películas; al parecer no tenían un gran repertorio en la casa de Sam pues vimos películas del 2009, aunque tengo que admitir eran muy buenas. Vimos una que se llama _Te amo, brother_, me pareció muy chistosa y tierna. Todo el tiempo estuvimos soltando carcajadas. También vimos una que se llama _Zona de miedo_, del 2009 pero también bastante buena, aunque yo esperaba que el tipo se llegara a morir en un momento, pero nunca pasó. También vimos la de Crueles intenciones, y tengo que admitir que me puse a llorar cuando murió Sebastián, me quedo sin palabras cuando me acuerdo.

Rosalie y Emmett llegaron justo cuando se terminó la película, y nos mandaron a dormir lo cual no hicimos porque no me llegaba el sueño y tampoco a Sam; culpo a la _coca-cola_ por mi falta de sueño.

**.**

Desperté antes de tiempo, y como Sam me debía muchos favores, le puse _muse_ en el cabello y despertó demasiado enojada por que la había despertado. Me regañó y dijo que ahora a la fuerza iríamos a buscar a todos los ex de mi mamá. Desayunamos sin si quiera dirigirnos la palabra.

Después de un rato buscamos a _Jacob Black_ en el directorio de Forks. Encontramos que tenía su propio taller de mecánica, así que por obviedad era él. Seguía viviendo en la Push. Decidí pedirle perdón a Sam, pues cuando ella se pone de reina, no hay quien le gane.

—Ya déjalo, pero de todos modos iremos a visitar a todos los "trapos viejos", ¿ok? —me dijo en tono amenazante pero aun así me dio risa su tono, aunque me la aguante para evitarme otro problema.

**.**

Ya habíamos llegado a la dirección que decía el directorio telefónico, la verdad se veía muy bien el lugar. Fingimos que queríamos que le cambiaran las llantas al auto de Sam; la verdad no necesitaba tan aprisa ese cambio, pero no se nos ocurrió otra cosa. Preguntamos por el dueño. Un chico nos guió al taller donde suben los autos y los reparan desde abajo. Ahí se encontraba un señor terriblemente gordo, moreno y lleno de grasa.

—¿Usted es el señor Jacob Black? —le preguntó tímidamente Sam.

—Ese soy yo, ¿se les ofrece algo, señoritas? —respondió el señor con tono amigable.

—¿Ah, pues recuerda a una Isabella Swan? —cuando terminé la pregunta, Sam me dio un zape, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa que preguntar. El tal Jacob se puso a pensar y dijo:

—Oh, sí, la hija del jefe Swan, ¿la conocen? —preguntó algo distraído.

—Oh, pues si, le manda saludos, somos sus sobrinas —dijo Sam.

—No recuerdo que Bella tuviera hermanos —murmuró Jacob. Que torpe era Sam, como que éramos sus sobrinas.

—Bueno, eran medios hermanos —Sam seguía con el juego, esperaba que el señor se tragara aquello.

—Ah, díganle que yo también le mando saludos. Permiso, tengo trabajo —creo que era un poco tímido.

Cuando el auto estuvo listo y entramos en él, y nos morimos de la risa básicamente. Cielos, antes tenía un cuerpazo según mi mamá, y ahora lo tiene pero de ballena.

—Pudo haber sido tu papá —se volvió a burlar Sam.

—Cállate, dudo mucho que sea; es más aseguro que no lo es —le respondí decidida.

—Hay no te enojes, pero ja, ja, ¿Cómo Bella se metió con él? —la muy cínica se seguía burlando, decidí ignorarla.

—Ya me comportare —dijo Sam dándose cuenta de mi silencio —¿Quién crees que sea la siguiente "actividad", o cómo crees que sea? —preguntó divertida.

—No lo sé, tal vez sea bastante guapo pero apostaría que le fue igual de mal que con Jacob Black —dije al recordar lo que le había pasado a mi madre.

—Yo digo lo mismo, y que será un niño mimado. Oye, tal vez mi mamá salga la próxima vez, dijo que Bella y ella se conocieron en el instituto —dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, orgullosa de que Rosalie saldría en el libro.

—Tal vez salga, ¿crees que Rosalie fue igual que mi mamá? —pregunté dudosa si sonaba a ofensa mi pregunta.

—Lo dudo, conoció a mi papá en enero, y en el verano se casaron. Hay que tiernos. Aquí no encontraré nunca a alguien decente. Los del instituto o son bastante tontos o pervertidos; no hay ni si quiera simpáticos —dijo fastidiada.

—Deja de quejarte de ellos, aunque tienes razón, Collin se comporta como un chiquillo de primaria que está enamorado, aunque creo que los de primaria son más listos —dije pensando en eso.

—No digas más, que mamá piensa lo mismo de mi padre, que siempre se ha comportado como de 5 años, aunque él es divertido y cuando se trata de algo serio se comporta como alguien de su edad, en cambio, Collin no —pasó un silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por Sam —¿Cómo crees que sea tu papá? —preguntó distraída.

—Supongo que fue otra cogida de mamá, no algo que tenga que ver con amor o algo parecido, no sé que pensar. Tantos años diciendo que él fue victima de las circunstancias y ahora me enteró que ella se acostaba con medio mundo —dije molesta. Era fastidiosa la situación.

—Yo creo que sí estuvo enamorada de él, sino ¿Por qué otra razón te diría que fue víctima de las circunstancias? —dijo Sam en tono comprensivo.

Tal vez tenga razón, pero hasta que sepa qué fue lo que de verdad pasó, dejaré el tema por la paz.

—Espero que sea igual de chistosa la siguiente actividad de Bella —dijo Sam soltando otra carcajada, en serio me daban ganas de pegarle pues se lo merecía por llamarle así a mi progenitora.

Solo esperaba que no fuera tan vergonzosa la siguiente victima, pues en vez de llamarla Actividades Pecaminosas le habría llamada _Las Peores Noches de Mi Vida_…

.

* * *

**¡Hola…!**

**PREGUNTAS EN COMUN:  
¿Quién será la próxima victima de Bella?  
¿Quién es el papá de Nessie?  
¿Pasará otra vergüenza Bella con su victima?  
¿Cuánto cambió la "actividad"?  
Respuestas en el próximo capítulo que se llamará: RUBIO OJIAZUL, si les dio risa este, el próximo estará mucho mejor!**

**Ante de irme, tengo una duda respecto a las reglas, ¿Puedo poner letras de canciones?, y si sí, ¿Cómo las puedo poner sin que me denuncien?**

**Bueno, gracias a todas ustedes por leer mis porquerías.**

**Nos vemos, biie..!**

**Gely..!**


	3. Rubio Ojiazul

**SUMMARY: "¿Quién habría pensado que Bella era una completa zorra a los dieciséis años?" Insinuó Sam ojeando el diario de la mamá de su amiga. "Deja de burlarte, Sam, aquí lo importante es saber quién es mi padre." TH/AH.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de SM, la trama mía, y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia (XD)**

…

* * *

**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**

_**EL DIARIO DE BELLA SWAN**_

**RUBIO OJIAZUL**

Había vuelto a ser viernes, si, fue una larga semana de espera, en verdad me encontraba demasiado ansiosa; quería seguir leyendo el diario de mi madre, era demasiado…divertido, hay que aceptarlo ¿a quien le sucede lo de tener sexo con alguien que lo tiene chiquito y que casi 20 años después se haya vuelto alguien demasiado…gordo? Creo que solo a mi madre, bueno, en realidad no, a cualquiera le pasa, pero nunca imagine que mi madre se encontrará dentro de esa categoría.

Y yo que pensaba que tenía buenos gustos.

Había visto a todos sus pretendientes, intentando encontrarme un papá, pero se rindió; todos eran unos idiotas con cara bonita. Me pregunto cómo habrá sido mi padre.

Sam me había vuelto a torturar quedándose con el diario, yo esperaba que no se haya vuelto a perder. Pero en fin, lo iba a leer hoy después de todo.

Un extraño grito me hizo despertar de mis divagaciones, era un grito casi…como si hubieran intentado violar a alguien, en serio, bueno, no lo sé, solo he escuchado ese tipo de gritos en las películas.

Moví la cabeza varias veces intentando orientarme de nuevo. No me había dado cuenta que el grito vino de una compañera, Kate, creo que la intentaban acosar o algo así; era el almuerzo, y que aburrido, no había nada que hacer.

—¿Y si nos vamos de pinta? —me preguntó Sam, muy alegre por la idea.

—No lo sé, solo faltan dos horas —le respondí no muy convencida.

—Pero son historia y deportes —en algo tenía razón, eran mis peores materias, aparte de matemáticas. No es por nada, pero yo digo que los profesores tienen la culpa de que odiemos su materia.

—¿Pero a donde iríamos si nos saltamos la clase? —todavía no aceptaba.

—Fácil, vamos a la feria, o a mi casa; mamá trabaja hoy hasta tarde, y papá se irá con un amigo —¿la feria?, hace mucho que no iba allá.

—Ok, pero a la feria, y yo conduzco —¡me encantaba su coche!

—Está cerca del centro comercial.

—Bueno, vámonos.

Nos dirigimos en silencio hacia el estacionamiento. Lo que me encanta del instituto, es que hay libertad de cátedra y los profesores no se preocupan si asistimos o no; eso era lo que me encantaba.

Cuando llegamos a la feria, lamentablemente estaba cerrada. Si, ¿a que persona se le ocurría ir cuando todavía ni lo abrían? Al parecer a mi estúpida amiga y a mi.

Regresamos decepcionadas al auto; en verdad me quería subir a la rueda de la fortuna. Mierda.

Conduje a la casa de Sam —que no estaba muy lejos—, muy desanimada, o pero que…

Hicimos palomitas para ver un rato la televisión, pero no había nada bueno, así que subimos al cuarto de Sam para leer el diario de mi madre.

—¿Ahora si te acuerdas donde lo dejaste? —le pregunté con sorna a Sam.

—Sí, lo dejé en el escritorio —volteé a ver su escritorio el cual estaba lleno de ropa… ¿sucia?

—Dime que lo dejaste en una cajón —le dije en tono de suplica.

—En realidad lo dejé encima del escritorio —dijo con arrepentimiento —Pero vamos, es solo ropa, no deje comida ahí —dijo muy despreocupada.

—Odio que seas algo antihigiénica —mascullé para mí.

—Ni te quejes, Swan, que tu también eres igual. Tal vez menos, pero eres casi igual —me dijo señalándome con el dedo.

—Mejor busquemos el diario, en vez de estarme acusando de que tan limpia soy— me dirigí al escritorio, el cual olía a animal muerto —¿Por qué huele así? —le grité algo irritada.

—Bob murió el lunes, pero se me ha olvidado cambiarlo… —dijo sencillamente, como si la muerte de su hámster no le afectara tanto. Recuerdo que el martes llegó llorando diciendo que Emmett lo piso por error, y…murió.

Empecé a esparcir la ropa, la mayoría eran tangas y braseares; no tenía nada de decencia mi amiga…

—¡Ya lo vi! —gritó tirando la ropa al piso.

—Al fin —susurré.

—Oye, ya está aquí.

—Bueno, empieza a leer en voz alta, mientras yo, intento de buscar una bolsa para tu ropa —le dije intentando de encontrar una.

—Está bien…

_**.**_

_**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**_

_18 de Septiembre de 2005_

_Querida Carlie:_

_Mi plan de bajar a la Push, de todos modos no funciono; Jacob me habló antes de entrar al Instituto, preguntando sobre por que no había bajado a verlo. Le mentí diciéndole que había encontrado a otro y que no quería lastimarlo mucho y me distancié. Él cortó la llamada llorando como vil magdalena, una parte de mí se sintió muy culpable. Pudimos haber terminado siendo buenos amigos, pero le rompí el corazón._

_Bueno, antes de decirte como fue mi segunda actividad pecaminosa, quiero decirte sobre lo emocionada que estoy por una amiga que conocí en el Instituto. La chica se llama Rosalie Hale, tiene 17 años, igual que yo, a por cierto, los cumplí el trece. Bueno, el punto es que siento que Rosalie es la persona más lista del estúpido pueblo que es Forks. Ella es como yo, a vivir la vida a lo loco y aprovechar nuestra juventud. Yo digo que seremos grandes amigas, es genial._

_Tengo que decir, que fue otra noche tirada por la borda, te explico._

_Cuando llegué al Instituto, todos los hombres literalmente se me quedaban viendo como si fuera un trozo de carne; una parte de mi se sentía orgullosa, pero a otra le daba miedo. Elegí a uno que era lindo: cabello rubio y ojos azules que me derretían, hasta ahora los más bonitos que he visto. Se llama Mike Newton, es algo… tonto. Bueno, no solo algo, sino que bastante, pero era divertido._

_Al inicio me llevé con él solo durante el almuerzo, y un día él me pidió que saliéramos a cenar o a bailar, acepte, y fuimos a cenar. Bueno, lo que no me esperaba es que se pusiera muy nervioso él, y que casi no pudiera hablar; era algo gracioso, pero también me dio pena ajena verlo así. Al final de la cena, me pidió dinero prestado. Sí, él no llevaba suficiente y le presté cien dólares. Me llevó a mi casa muy emocionado, al parecer a él le había gustado la salida. Le regalé un beso de despedida, bueno, en realidad le regalé un beso lleno de lujuria, dándole más cuerda y esperanza para que supiera que estaba interesada en él._

_Pasaron 2 semanas con salidas a bailar, al cine, cenas, y más y aun él no estaba desesperado por una simple noche. Este 16, viernes pasado para ser exactos, al fin él se decidió y rentó una habitación de un hotel, creo que se tomó muchas molestias para eso. Iniciamos con besos muy acalorados, hasta que él me detuvo y me dijo:  
"Bella, esta es mi primera vez, y no quiero echarla a perder, ¿tu ya has tenido relaciones?"_

_Me quedé con cara de: puta-madre- ¿en-serio?, pero supe controlarme y le dije:_

"_No te preocupes, esta será una increíble noche para ti"_

_Seguimos acariciándonos, hasta que estábamos los dos completamente desnudos, él saco un condón que traía en su pantalón, estaba demasiado nervioso; pues cuando lo sacó se rompió. Me dio mucha risa en ese momento, pero me la tragué, era un momento difícil para él. Volvió a sacar otro condón, esta vez no se le rompió al sacarlo, sino cuando se lo puso, y yo con cara de desesperada así de puta-madre-yo-lo-hago.  
En serio que lo intenté, pero él me detuvo diciéndome:_

"_No, yo lo tengo que hacer, será mi primera vez y quiero que sea especial"_

_Volvió a sacar otro condón, esta vez se lo puso correctamente; iba bien. En cuento tocó mi entrada, el pobre empezó a llorar, y no supe que demonios hacer, le pregunté:_

"_¿Qué ocurre?, ¿No quieres seguir?"_

_Él se separó de mí y me gritó:_

"_¡Es que soy gay!"_

"_¿Qué?", le pregunté bastante alterada._

"_Solo quería hacerlo para que en el Instituto se callaran sobre que yo me había acostado con Tyler, y probar que si puedo tener sexo con mujeres, pero al parecer no puedo; me da miedo"_

_Estaba temblando él cuando me dijo eso, me sorprendía que me lo dijera así._

"_¿No que era tu primera vez?", le pregunté decepcionada._

"_Lo es pero con una mujer, por eso no sé como demonios ponerme un condón"_

_Me dio demasiada lastima. Pobre, solo lo hacía para limpiar su reputación como gay._

"_No te preocupes, pero pudiste haberte ahorrado tantas molestias. En primera, hubieras buscado a otra; que yo soy difícil. Sabes, olvida lo que acabo de decir, creo que me iré"_

_Empecé a vestirme en tiempo record, nunca lo hubiera pensado de Mike Newton.  
Antes de salir de la habitación la puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco, me dio miedo de que fueran a entrar a robar. Tyler abrió la puerta bruscamente, y me señaló con le dedo índice:_

"_Tu, puta perra, te acuestas con mi hombre" lo que dijo sonó en un tono demasiado gay._

"_No, no lo he hecho, Tyler. Es todo tuyo"_

_Me dirigí a la puerta pero antes escuché:_

"_¿Es cierto lo que acaba de decir?"_

"_Si, Tyler, nunca te engañaría"_

"_¿Quieres seguir lo que anoche no acabamos?"_

"_Si, si quiero" lloriqueó Mike cuando dijo eso._

_Básicamente se comieron vivos entre ellos, se vio demasiado…solo puedo decir que me dieron ganas de vomitar. _

_Por eso, otra noche tirada por la borda._

_Cuando vuelva al instituto, —que por cierto, será mañana— le diré que no volvamos a hablar para evitar incomodidades, creo que después de lo ocurrido, él aceptará con gusto pero ¿como demonios no me di cuenta que era gay?_

_En fin, creo que Forks no era muy buena opción; al menos aún me quedaban los cazadores y los guardaespaldas, solo esperaba que no fueran tan malos como Jacob o Mike. Que gustitos tengo, no vuelvo a confiar en los niños mimados del Instituto._

_Adiós, Carlie._

_**.**_

Solo podía escuchar las locas carcajadas que soltaba mi querida amiga Sam, no sabía exactamente como reaccionar, ¡mi mamá se había acostado con un gay!

—¡No mames, Nessie!, Bella —soltó Sam una risita interrumpiendo lo que decía —se acostó con alguien que era gay, y vio toda una escenita… —le lancé una almohada para que se callara; pero eso no la detuvo de pararse de burlar.

—Sí, es una locura. Por completo, los gustos de mi madre son muy raros —no pude evitar decir eso, era demasiado…ridículo haber leído eso. Solté varias carcajadas y no pude parar de reír.

Pobre tipo, primero no supo ponerse los condones y luego tener que decir que no podía tener sexo porque era gay, la verdad, me daba lastima pero a la vez risa. Es que…

—Ahora, imagínate cuanto ha cambiado —me dijo Sam volviendo a reírse sin parar.

—Hay si, quien sabe cuanto debe haber cambiado.

—Oye, déjame ir a dormir a tu casa esta vez; mamá sigue enojada por haber reprobado matemáticas —me dijo ya calmándose un poco.

—Está bien, pero mamá estará hoy en la casa, y creo que llevara otro novio.

Detestaba cuando traía a sus novios mi mamá, creo que lo estaba haciendo más por mí que por ella. Ningún tipo ha durado con ella más de dos meses, o mi mamá los corta o dejan de hablarse por que ellos se van de viaje.

He vivido sin un papá durante 17 años, ¿por qué habría de necesitar de un suplente ahora? Aparte, lo que yo quería era encontrar a mi verdadero padre y saber el por qué no lo he visto nunca en persona desde hace 17 años, solo eso.

—Sí, no importa. Lo podemos ignorar. Pero espera, ¿Cómo se llama el nuevo candidato? —me preguntó muy curiosa.

—Es un tal Riley; es guapo, pero viendo que mi mamá nunca tuvo un buen polvo, supongo que tampoco será el que se quede —dije desganada, no me gustaba hablar mucho de los novios de mamá, solo iban por conveniencia, por nada más.

—¿Y crees que se quedé hasta mañana? —me preguntó mucho más curiosa; creo que tengo una amiga muy chismosa.

—En realidad, no lo sé, pero yo digo que no. Solo va a cenar, y no me cae muy bien; pero al parecer a mamá si —contesté molesta con la idea que a mi madre le callera tan bien el tal Riley siendo alguien que no tiene un trabajo ahora. Luego, luego se nota que quiere que mi mamá lo mantenga. Puede que sea guapo, pero convenenciero también.

—Eso está bien, mañana buscaremos al tal Mike Newton, ¿te parece? —la idea me animaba un poco; seguía pensando en los estúpidos candidatos de mamá.

—Sí, pero no creo que sea tan fácil como Jacob; hay que mentirle bien. La excusa anterior no fue muy creíble, ¿recuerdas?

—Tienes razón, pero ¿qué diríamos?

—No lo sé, que estamos haciendo un proyecto para el Instituto, y le haremos una pequeña entrevista, ¿Suena bien? —le pregunté esperando que dijera que sí.

—Suena estúpida la idea, pero es la más inteligente que he escuchado, así que la haremos —dijo como quejándose.

—Bueno le podríamos preguntar a que se dedica, que tendencias tiene, y bla, bla. Simplemente quiero ver cuánto cambio después de 17 años.

—Sí, no te preocupes ahora. Mejor ya vámonos antes de que mi mamá llegué; no quiero que me vuelva a regañar, aparte otra vez te regañaría a ti —Sam me jaloneó para que me levantara.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa olía demasiado rico, y vi a mi mamá vestida con un vestido muy bonito, era uno negro_. Si va venir Riley._

—Hola, mamá —la saludé dándole un beso en la mejilla —Sam se quedará a dormir, ¿está bien? —le pregunté esperanzada de que dijera que podíamos comer en mi habitación.

—Sí, solo que vístanse elegantes; Riley vendrá y quiero que cenemos juntos —hice una mueca por su respuesta.

—Mamá, la verdad no quiero cenar con Riley —le dije incomoda.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me llevo bien con él ni con ninguno de tus pretendientes.

—No lo has conocido bien, es un buen tipo, por favor, quiero cenar con ustedes también.

—Entonces cancela —ups, le había gritado feo.

—No, harás lo que yo te digo, y no quiero seguir discutiendo, ve y báñate, rápido —me dijo eso tronándome los dedos.

Se me había olvidado que Sam seguía en la casa, hasta que me jaloneó para subir las escaleras.

Me metí a bañar y me puse un vestido de color azul marino muy corto, me maquillé muy poco y me recogí el cabello en un chongo. Sam se puso un vestido rojo que le presté y se acomodó el pelo con rizos.

En cuanto sonó el timbre mamá nos hablo para cenar.

—Buenas noches, Renesmee —me saludó Riley con una sonrisa.

—Buenas —yo solo asentí en respuesta, Sam fue la quien saludó.

—Bueno, para cenar es un filete y macarrones con queso —dijo mamá cuando todos ocupábamos asiento. La comida se veía apetitosa, pero la verdad no me daban ganas comer con Riley.

La cena fue muy silenciosa, con Riley intentando hacer una platica conmigo y con Sam; mientras yo me hacía la sorda y mamá solo fingía una sonrisa y me lanzaba miradas asesinas. Que digamos Sam era la única animada en la cena, al parecer tenía mucha hambre, y le calló bien Riley.

En cuanto terminé de cenar di las gracias y subí a mi habitación corriendo. Sam llegó unos momentos después, yo me encontraba hincada junto a la cama llorando; no sé porque pero empecé a llorar.

Lo único que recuerdo es que desperté vestida y durmiendo en el piso con Sam; era una buena amiga.

—Buenos días, Nessie —me saludó viendo que me había despertado.

—Buenos, Sam —le respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

—Oye, vamos a buscar a Mike Newton en el directorio telefónico en cuanto terminemos de desayunar, ¿sí? —no sé si quería que olvidara la noche anterior, o estaba evitando el tema.

—Claro, solo deja me baño —le respondí tomando ropa limpia.

En cuanto terminé bajamos a desayunar cereal.

—¿Y bueno, que planeas que hagamos con el tipo? —me preguntó con la boca llena.

—Pues hacerle una entrevista, como te comente ayer.

—Ok.

Buscamos al tal Mike, y solo venía su número telefónico.

—Bueno, le llamamos y le promocionamos los precios de unos televisores y si nos puede dar su dirección.

—No, eso sueno muy tonto, Sam.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Hay que llamarle y decirle que somos… Jessica Stanley y que quiere ver a sus viejos amigos del instituto.

—¿Por qué Jessica Stanley? —me preguntó escéptica Sam.

—Mamá me contó que era una compañera del Instituto.

—Está bien, tú llámale —me tendió el teléfono.

—Pero mi voz suena muy infantil —me quejé, ¿por qué yo tenía que hacerlo?

—No seas y llámale —hice un quejido cuando tomé el teléfono.

Marqué el número que salía en el directorio. Sonó tres veces la llamada en espera.

—_¿Bueno?_ —se escuchó al otro lado de la línea y no pude contestar _—¿Bueno?_ —volvió a escucharse y yo no contestaba, Sam me arrebató el teléfono y dijo:

—¿Mike, eres tú? —preguntó fingiendo emoción.

—_Sí, ¿quién habla?_

—Soy yo, Jessica Stanley, del Instituto —después de un par de segundos se escuchó en la otra línea.

—_Oh, Jessica, que gusto, ¿Dónde estas?_

—Aquí en Forks, y me pregunté ¿Por qué no ir a visitar a mi viejo amigo Mike? —hizo una risa tonta Sam; esperaba que Mike callera en la farsa.

—_Oh, claro que puedes venir._

—Bueno, dame la dirección que no sé dónde vives —dijo Sam algo irritada por que se estuviera tardando en la llamada.

—_Mejor nos vemos en el bar de Twilight a las 8, ¿no?_

—Claro, ahí estaré, adiós. —colgó el teléfono rápidamente Sam.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer? —le grité alterada por la estupidez que hizo mi amiga.

—Pues citando a la victima de Bella, ¿por?

—No tenemos identificaciones, y no podemos pedir unas falsas en unas horas —¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso a Sam?

—Tranquila, papá me regaló una en mi cumpleaños, y adivina que, también me dio una para ti, pero se me ha olvidado dártela.

—Bueno, ¿la traes?

—Sí, las traigo siempre en mi auto. Oye, en el bar entramos, y ¿Cómo crees que lo reconozcamos? —eso tampoco se me había ocurrido.

—Preguntamos por él, de seguro a de ser muy conocido —a ver si funcionaba…

Ya en la noche nos dirigimos al bar con ropa para bailar. Cuando entramos le preguntamos al _bar-man_ si sabía donde estaba Mike. La suerte que tuvimos cuando nos dijo que lo llamaría para traerlo: me sorprendió eso, pero lo dejé pasar.

Cuando me di cuenta, un chico vestido de mujer (un top rosa, una mini falda del mismo color y una botas tamaño plataforma) con cabello rubio muy cortito y ojos azules, se nos acercaba.

—¿Crees que es él? —le pregunté con miedo a Sam.

—Oh, yo creo que sí; no creo que sea necesario hacerle la entrevista, ¿o sí? —me preguntó algo divertida.

—No, es obvio que es una "bailarina", y que sigue con sus tendencias. Salgamos de aquí, rápido —al parecer Mike ya estaba a un lado de nosotras.

—Hola, ¿me buscaban? —dijo con un tono afeminado y moviendo las manos de una manera muy extraña.

—Este…si, somos las sobrinas de Jessica, y venimos a pedir disculpas de parte de ella por faltar; tuvo un compromiso de emergencia —respondí raídamente

—Oh, claro. No hay problema, mándenle saludos de mi parte —nos dijo con un tono demasiado…chillón, me estaba muriendo de la risa por dentro, se los juro, sonó tan…gay.

—Adiós —antes de irnos nos dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, fue muy raro.

Cuando tomamos asiento en el auto no pude evitar soltar la carcajada y mucho menos Sam.

—Oh, por Dios, no me lo vi venir, nunca había visto a un gay hablar de esa forma, y mucho menos vestir de esa forma —siguió riéndose sin vergüenza Sam.

—Yo tampoco. Gustitos los de mi mamá

Seguimos riéndonos de camino a casa.

Tenía que hablar con mi mamá respecto a Riley, y hacerlo ahora. Aunque me daba miedo que volviéramos a discutir como hace 3 semanas; pero lo tenía que hacer.

Solo había una pregunta en mi mente con respecto al diario de mi mamá ¿Cómo fue su experiencia con mi papá, fue tan malo como los que hemos visto?

**.

* * *

**

**¡Hola..!**

**En lo personal, creo que será el capitulo más chistoso para Actividades Pecaminosas, ¡ME SALIÓ CHINGÓN! XD ¡A HUEVO! ¿o no? tu opina.**

**PREGUNTAS EN COMÚN  
¿Quién es el papá de Nessie?  
¿Riley se quedará con Bella?  
¿Cuándo irán a la feria?  
¿Será tan mala como ésta la próxima víctima de Bella?  
Respuestas en el próximo capitulo que se titulará: ¡NO QUIERO HIJOS!**

**Gracias a **_smile .of .angel_** quien fue la primera en dejar review de todas las que leen, ¡gracias chica!**

_Antes, una cosa, si quieren un lemmon de verdad, no busquen en esta historia, la verdad, es que tengo 14 años, y obviamente **soy virgen** y no me saldrá un lemmon de así de "hay-que-bruto-me-dejaste-con-ganas", neee aquí yo escribo para divertirme un poco y me inspiro con las estúpidas ideas que tienen mis compañeros pensando en las peores cosas que le puede ocurrir a alguien teniendo sexo. Así que, sí quieren un lemmon de verdad les recomiendo otras historias **;)** Gracias por comprender **;)  
Aunque tal vez en algún capitulo pida ayuda para un lemmon, no sé, lo pensaré ;)**_

**¡Y gracias por leer mis porquerías!**

**¡Biie..!**

**Gely..!**


	4. ¡No Quiero Hijos!

**SUMMARY: ****"¿Quién habría pensado que Bella era una completa zorra a los dieciséis años?" Insinuó Sam ojeando el diario de la mamá de su amiga. "Deja de burlarte, Sam, aquí lo importante es saber quién es mi padre." TH/AH.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de SM, la trama mía, y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia (XD)**

**...

* * *

**

**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**

_**EL DIARIO DE BELLA SWAN**_

**¡NO QUIERO HIJOS!**

En la semana ocurrieron dos incidentes: uno, Riley nos ha invitado a comer desde el lunes a un café, y dos, se ha intentado de ganar mi confianza poco a poco.

Aunque él piense que está siendo cuidadoso en esto, es bastante obvio, intenta de ser atento conmigo y no besa a mamá en frente de mí. Y la verdad, creo que lo está logrando, sino fuera porque pienso que es un mantenido —adivinen como lo descubrí, me dijo que vivía con su madre y tiene 35 años, ¿algo más que decir?— me caería bien, y dejaría que se acercara más a mamá.

El punto, es que tengo que hacer a mamá reconsiderar su elección respecto a Riley, ¿en verdad quiere casarse con él?, no he hablado con ella, y me da miedo hacerlo, no quiero pelear y a parte, tampoco me quiero que me vea con lastima; eso es lo que más odio cuando lloro en frente de alguien cuando discutimos, si entendieran que lloro de coraje y no de tristeza, sería mucho más fácil.

Bueno, eso lo puedo arreglar algún día. Lo importante es el diario, si. Creo que estoy empezando a obsesionarme con él, pero no puedo evitar las ansias por descubrir quien era mi padre, y tampoco puedo evitar sentirme feliz al ver con que tipos mi mamá se metió. Que gustitos los de mamá…

Estamos a viernes ya, eso es lo bueno. Sam se adueña del diario, y lo peor es que solo lo deja votado en su habitación. Debería de quitárselo.

La verdad, creo que tengo una ligera idea de cómo es mi papá. En primera, supongo que debe de tener el pelo cobrizo que tengo, nadie de la familia de mamá lo tiene así, y también ha de tener los ojos verdes. No he visto nadie en Forks con esas dos cosas juntas, así que supongo que está en otro estado, o tal vez no, tal vez solo mamá me ha ocultado de él. ¿Qué? No lo creo, estoy pensando puras tonterías en este momento.

Me pregunto si Rosalie era como mi madre, aunque lo dudo porque creo que por las fechas que estamos leyendo fue cuando Rosalie se embarazó. ¿O por que razón le caería tan bien a mi mamá?, ¿Rosalie también era una… zorra?, ¿Igual que mamá? Desde que leo el diario, ya no sé que pensar acerca de mi madre, pensaba que no era tan… liberal, pero ahora veo que era una chiquilla con las hormonas al mil.

Jugué con la comida que estaba en frente de mí, era la hora del almuerzo y no tenía hambre, ni tampoco ganas de irme de pinta como el viernes pasado —el cual si no se acuerdan no sirvió para nada.

—¿Crees que Rosalie era igual que mi madre? —le pregunté algo avergonzada a Sam por insinuar algo así. Me miró seria por un instante y luego contestó:

—No lo creo, era novia de Emmett antes de que se embarazara de mí. Eso es lo que pienso —su voz sonaba molesta.

—Solo... preguntaba —le dije para que se calmara un poco. Por suerte, ya faltaba poco para que iniciara la clase de historia, así que nos dirigimos hacia esa aula para no picar más el tema.

.

Saliendo del colegio nos dirigimos a su casa, esta vez Emmet salió temprano de trabajar, así que hicimos la comida con él.

La verdad, ninguno de los tres sabemos cocinar, pero improvisamos, y nos salió muy mal… Pero fue divertido prepararla, con Emmett jugando con las verduras, Sam cortando como loca la carne que no podía, y yo intentando de preparar el espagueti. Cuando llegó Rosalie, probó la comida, y "sutilmente" dijo que no nos salió; la cito:

"_Pero que horrible sabe esto, vamos a un restaurante a comer algo de verdad"._

Salimos a un restaurante italiano de Port Angeles, y que diferencia de mi espagueti… Bueno, eso no importa tanto, el chiste es que volví a sentirme como en familia; la única que faltaba era mi mamá…

Volvimos a la casa de Sam pasadas las siete, ya estaba oscuro en Forks. Nos pusimos a ver una serie; era _Doctor House_, adoro a ese doctorcito, es tan… malvado, pero grandioso.

En cuanto terminó una serie, Sam y yo subimos a su habitación para al fin poder el diario de mi mamá.

—¿Esta vez dónde lo dejaste, Sam? —le pregunté buscando con la vista en todos lados.

—Lo dejé en… mi mochila —dijo eso corriendo escaleras a bajo para ir por la mochila. Mientras yo esperaba sentada en su cama y subiendo el volumen del estéreo que se escuchaba _Into the fire_ de _thirteen Senses_. No tardó mucho en llegar Sam con su mochila colgada al hombro.

—Ok, aquí está —dijo votando la mochila en la cama, cerca de donde yo estaba sentada. Abrí el cierre de su mochila, y lo que encontré fue peor que el tiradero que hay en su escritorio. Había envolturas de golosinas, papeles hechos bolas, lápices y plumas rotas, y lo peor chicles masticados.

—¡Yuck! —grité aventando su mochila al piso.

—¿Qué te pasa, por qué maltratas mi mochila? —me gritó levantándola del piso.

—¿Cómo que por qué?, tienes hecho un desastre ahí dentro —le grité histérica.

—No es tan malo. Mira —dijo metiendo su mano por la desastrosa mochila, y la sacó poco a poco, dejando ver el diario de mi mamá —; aquí está el preciado diario. No era para tanto, Nessie.

—Tienes que limpiar, por lo menos, cada semana la mochila; puede llenarse de animales o insectos —dije retorciendo mi boca en forma de espanto.

—Cállate. Voy a empezar a leer —dijo lanzándome una almohada, y abriendo el diario.

_**.**_

_**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**_

_23 de Octubre de 2005_

_Querida Carlie:_

_Hay algo importante que debo de contar, pero esta vez no tiene nada que ver con mis victimas o noches de sexo, bueno, con noches de sexo tal vez si. Pero lo que quiero contar es lo que le pasó a mi amiga Rosalie._

_Ella… está embarazada. Pero eso no es lo peor, es que ni si quiera sabe quien es el padre. Te explico detalladamente._

_Rosalie piensa exactamente igual que yo, en hacer el amor literalmente y disfrutar de nuestra juventud a lo máximo mientras podamos. Ella también tenía su especie de victimas, solo que ella hasta hizo una lista con todos los que se había acostado; cuando leí su lista supe que no tuvo mala suerte. Me explicó de las maravillas que se sentía hacerlo con ellos; pero que después de casi todas las experiencias, se sentía vacía, se sentía usada._

_Desde el verano, Rosalie salía con un tipo llamado Royce, es guapo, lo admito, pero creo que Rosalie se merece más que eso. Bueno, ella salía con él, me dijo que era la relación con que había durado más tiempo, pero que aun así no planeaba nada más allá de sexo con él. _

_Pero cuando volvió al Instituto, conoció a un chico llamado Emmett; era nuevo al igual que yo. Bueno, creo que para mí, eran el uno para el otro. Conoció mejor a Emmett, pero ella seguía su "relación" con Royce, y al poco tiempo Emmett se volvió en su amante._

_Una noche de septiembre, Rosalie me llamó a media noche; recuerdo más o menos como iba la conversación, así fue:_

"_Hola, Bella. Tengo que contarte algo importante"_

"_Te escucho"_

"_Bueno… hoy me acabo de hacer la prueba de embarazo por que me sentía rara en la semana, y… salió positivo, ya lo hice tres veces, y en los tres salió lo mismo" dijo sollozando por la línea telefónica._

"_Oh por dios, y ¿piensas tenerlo?" le pregunté ansiosa._

"_No, ¡no quiero tener hijos, Bella!..."_

_._

En ese instante Sam dejo de leer, se recostó en la cama y se acurrucó en posición fetal. "No puedo leer, hazlo tú", dijo entre sollozos sin lágrimas.

—¿Estás segura? —le pregunté preocupada, no sabía si lo podría manejar bien. Ella solo asintió en respuesta. Decidí seguir.

.

"_No, ¡no quiero tener hijos, Bella!, ¡No quiero hijos!" dijo rompiendo a llorar totalmente._

"_Pero Rosalie, ya no puedes hacer nada. Rose…" le susurré._

"_Bella… ya tome mi decisión y quiero que me ayudes, ¿puedes conseguirme unas píldoras abortivas?" me preguntó, yo…no sabía que hacer._

"_No, no puedo ayudarte. Eso es incorrecto, Rosalie. Mejor vamos con un ginecólogo, y dalo en adopción cuando lo tengas… por favor, Rosalie" le dije intentando de hacerla entender que estaba mal._

"_Es que… no entiendes, ¡Ni si quiera sé quién es el papá!" dijo otra vez rompiendo a llorar._

"_Calma, Rose. No es la culpa de la criatura eso; si no lo entienden Royce ni Emmett, no les hagas caso, pero no cometas una tontería, Rose" le dije calmándola un poco._

"_Odio esto, ¿Cómo me pude embarazar?, Oh, no, ¿Qué pensaran los demás?, ¡mis papás me mataran!, Bella… eres en la única persona en que puedo confiar en este momento… haz que todo salga bien, y que no me regañen, y si me corren, ¿puedo ir a vivir contigo?" mi amiga estaba muy preocupada._

"_Claro que puedes, es más, mañana no iremos a clases para ir al ginecólogo, conozco a uno que nos atenderá muy cómodamente, pero vive hasta Chicago, así que lo llamaré en este instante. Rosalie, tranquila; yo te apoyo en tener al bebé, y ni Royce ni Emmett harán algo para detenerte" le dije animándola._

"_Bueno, gracias, Bella. Te quiero. Adiós"_

_En cuanto cortó la llamada le marqué a Carlisle; mi médico familiar, desde chiquita me había atendido en las consultas, y aceptó venir hasta Forks para atender a Rosalie, dijo que llegaría a las 9 de la mañana. Creo que salió muy temprano a tomar su vuelo._

_Cuando le hizo los estudios a Rosalie, a la semana le dijo que llevaba dos meses de embarazo, y le dio varias recomendaciones para que se cuidara._

_Rosalie al primero que le dijo que estaba embarazada fue a Emmett; me sorprendió su decisión, en vez de decirle a su novio. Emmett tomó muy bien la situación, es más, hasta se hizo ilusiones de tener un hijo, y que aunque fuera de Royce, él le ayudaría a mantenerlo._

_Cuando Rosalie le dijo a Royce, éste le dijo que abortara…_

_._

Cuando llegué a este punto, Sam gritó histérica y aventó una almohada. La abracé, pero ella me detuvo y me dijo que continuara leyendo.

.

…_éste le dijo que abortara, y Rosalie casi sedé hasta que la volví a convencer junto con Emmett._

_Con respecto a los padres de Rosalie, tomaron bien la situación; no se enojaron con ella, pero si se sintieron algo decepcionados el no saber si por lo menos Emmett era el padre._

_Rosalie no quería hijos por miedo a que nadie la apoyara, pero por suerte, Emmett le apoyó al igual que yo. El único problema es ver si lo va a dar en adopción o lo conservará. En cualquier decisión de esas, yo estaré de acuerdo. No estoy de acuerdo en quitarle la vida a alguien que no hizo nada, pero tampoco la voy a obligar a que se haga responsable de sus actos._

_De alguna forma, sé que Rosalie dejará los juegos, o dejará de divertirse, ella… se enamoró de alguien realmente bueno; no tiene celos ni nada, nada le sega para ver lo que realmente tiene. Creo… que tal vez si exista el amor a mi edad, pero no creo que yo logré encontrarlo ahora._

_Deseo encontrar a alguien tan bueno como Emmett; es un buen chico, y lo mejor es que es guapo._

_Harán los exámenes de ADN en cuanto nazca el bebé, yo creo que será niña. Será igual de hermosa que sus padres. Después de todo, tal vez los descuidos hacen algo bueno._

_Bueno, esto, no me hará cambiar de decisión con respecto a mis victimas o mis Actividades Pecaminosas; yo seguiré divirtiéndome. Esta vez iré con algún cazador o tal vez los guardaespaldas sean buena idea, después de todo, no creo que encuentre peores situaciones de las que he tenido._

_Adiós, Carlie._

_._

Me sequé la lágrima que estaba corriendo por la comisura de mis ojos. No sabía que decirle a Sam con respecto a lo del aborto, que fue inesperada… Rosalie no quería tener hijos, pero aún así la tuvo. Voltee para abrazar a Sam que seguía acostada en posición fetal, pero al parecer tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara.

—Sabes, a pesar de todo, decidieron quedarse contigo, aunque Rosalie hubiera abortado sino lo pensaba bien, se quedaron contigo, nena —le dije dándole un tierno abrazo a Samantha. Ella siguió sollozando por un rato.

—Prométeme, que si te ocurre lo mismo que a tu mamá, te harás responsable al igual que ella, aunque no lo quieras tener, ¿sí? —le dije secándole una lágrima.

—Lo prometo. Aún así, creo que mamá si disfrutó su edad —rió nerviosa al decirme esto —y sabes, antes de leer esto, tampoco quería tener hijos, pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no sea tan malo...

Le sonreí sinceramente. Nos dormimos en el piso con una colchoneta. Creo que mi mamá no solo pensaba en sexo o noches de pasión, también tenía su lado bueno; solo que no lo demostró mucho en su diario.

.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que era muy temprano, pero tenía mucha sed; bajé a la cocina por un vaso de agua, en el camino me encontré a Rosalie con una playera blanca y un pants del mismo color, justo con la persona que quería hablar.

—Buenos días, Nessie, ¿durmieron bien? —me preguntó despeinándome más de lo que estaba.

—Sí, oye, Rose, ¿por qué no quisiste tener a Sam cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazada? —solo quería asegurar la razón que mi mamá había escrito en su diario.

—Vamos a la cocina a hablar —dijo abrazándome por los hombros.

Tomé asiento en la barra de la cocina y Rosalie dijo:

—Fue una tontería llegar a pensar de esa forma, tenía miedo que nadie me apoyara; que Bella dijera que fui muy tonta al no cuidarme, que Emmett le echara toda la culpa a Royce y no quisiera volver a verme. De Royce ya sabía qué esperar; solo pensaba en él y no en los demás.

—Cuando Emmett y Bella —continuó Rosalie —me dieron todo el apoyo para tener al bebé, yo seguí dispuesta; desde el principio la quise tener. Era niñera por esas épocas, y me gustaba sentirme como si fuera una mamá. Cuando llegó la noticia, la primera imagen que me llegó fue a mí cargando a un bebé con Emmett abrazándome, pero después de pensar un poco, pensé en que nadie me querría apoyar, y no quería traer al mundo a un bebé que no tuviera cuidados especiales. Imaginé que mis padres me corrían de la casa, que Emmett no me querría ayudar y mucho menos Bella. Pero afortunadamente todo sucedió al revés a mi pesadilla.

Nunca me imaginé que Rosalie pensará de esa forma, sabía que era una mamá muy amorosa y todo, pero nunca pensé que imaginara eso así.

—Era una duda que me quedaba, mamá no explicó todo en su diario, pero sí algo parecido —le dije arrepintiéndome por pensar mal de ella.

—Sí, yo también leí un poco de su diario, ¿van en esa parte, cierto? —me dijo alzando una ceja.

—Sí, avanzamos cada semana —le contesté sonriéndole.

—Bueno, cuando lleguen al final me cuentan que fue lo que pasó, pues Bella se lo guardó para ella y su diario; nunca me dijo qué fue lo que exactamente pasó —rió y se levantó de la barra para lavar el vaso que había ocupado.

—Hola, ma' —no me había dado cuenta desde cuando había llegado Sam.

—Hola, mi vida —le saludó dándole una sonrisa. Sam se acercó al fregadero, donde estaba Rosalie para abrazarla por detrás. Viendo eso, sentí que yo sobraba así que me levanté para ir a tomar un baño. Lo único que alcancé a escuchar fue un _"Gracias, te escuché hablar con Nessie…"_

Después de todo, tal vez los descuidos hacen algo bueno

**.

* * *

**

**¡Hola..!**

**NOTA**_: Este capitulo se lo dedico a una persona muy importante para mí, alguien que me inspira con varias cosas que hace y me cuenta. Gracias Anaid, te quiero mucho, pequeña, eres una gran amiga y a pesar que peleemos o que nos entristecemos con nosotras, nada cambia._

**Creo que el capitulo me salió tierno, me habría gustado agregarle más, pero creo que así está bien.**

**PREGUNTAS EN COMUN:  
¿Por qué demonios Nessie no se quedo a escuchar? XD  
¿Qué pasará con Riley?  
¿Quién será la próxima victima?  
¿Quién es el papá de Nessie?  
¿Por qué no pusiste una actividad? XD  
Respuestas en el próximo capitulo titulado: MISTERIOSO CAZADOR  
**

**¿Qué les pareció pobre o tierno?  
Gracias a **_BellsCullens_** quien sigue la historia desde el segundo capítulo, ¡gracias, chica!**

**¡Y gracias por leer mis porquerías!**

**¡Biie..!**


	5. Misterioso Cazador

**SUMMARY COMPLETO: "¿Quién habría pensado que Bella era una completa zorra a los dieciséis años?" Insinuó Sam ojeando el diario de la mamá de su amiga. "Deja de burlarte, Sam, aquí lo importante es saber quién es mi padre." TH/AH.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de SM, la trama mía, y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia (XD)**

…

* * *

**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**

_**EL DIARIO DE BELLA SWAN**_

**MISTERIOSO CAZADOR**

Por fin el bendito viernes llegó. Me alegraba de que con Rosalie todo estuviera bien, y que Sam esté mucho mejor; pero eso es cosa de hace una semana, hoy volveremos a leer el diario de mamá. Sigo sintiendo miedo del momento en que aparezca papá, descubrir si la abandonó o no a mamá, y el saber si la quería.

Riley sigue apareciendo por la casa, y mamá sigue de necia diciendo que si lo quiere. Por supuesto, a mí no me engaña, pero no puedo hacer nada a menos que engañe a Riley, ganándome que mi madre me odie por siempre. En fin, si mamá no quiere mis consejos y si no se da cuenta de que Riley es un mantenido, es su problema... aunque también el mío.

En ese momento, me encontraba en el baño intentando esconder bien el acordeón* para el examen de química; no me sabía los conceptos, y tenía que ganar ese examen. Era la primera vez que hacía un acordeón, por lo que esperaba contar con la misma suerte de Sam, ya que nunca la cachan cuando hace fraude.

—¡Nessie, sal de donde estés! El examen de química ya va a comenzar en quince minutos, así que date prisa —gritaba Sam afuera de los baños.

—¡Ya voy!— le grité devuelta.

Escuché pasos y reconocí que eran las botas de Sam.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto?—preguntó recargándose en el cubículo donde me encontraba.

—Estoy nerviosa por el acordeón —le dije la verdad—. Me tiembla la mano y no me deja escribir bien.

—Se nota que nunca has hecho fraude en un examen, me sorprende lo recatada que eres… en cambio Bella no era así —dijo con aire pensante.

—Deja de hablar así de mi mamá, tal vez cambió cuando conoció a mi padre, y quiere que yo sea igual de recta que él—. Me sorprendió el decir eso, normalmente hablo mal de mi padre por haber abandonado a mi mamá y a mí, pero esta vez no fue así.

—Como quieras. Si quieres te puedo prestar mi acordeón, no quiero sacarlo esta vez, creo que el profesor empieza a sospechar y de seguro no me quita la vista de encima todo el examen.

—Está bien, ¿Dónde lo hiciste? —pregunté.

—En mi zapato… —respondió mostrándome la suela por debajo de la puerta.

—No me va a servir, no somos de la misma talla —le dije algo molesta.

—Cierto… mejor arréglatelas tú sola —. Y sólo escuché como se alejaba del baño.

¡Maldita Sam!, yo le ayudaba a estudiar y ella no me puede ayudar a hacer un estúpido acordeón. Seguí intentando hacerlo, pero sentía que el examen estaría fácil… si es que el profesor no ponía tantos conceptos.

Cuando menos me di cuenta la campana sonó, anunciando el fin de una clase; no me alcanzó el tiempo para terminar de anotar todo, pero escribí las cosas en las que más fallaba.

Cuando el profesor de química entró para dar su clase, dio un anuncio que me decepcionó mucho:

—Clase, ya que en un examen anterior sorprendí a una de sus compañeras, Sam, haciendo fraude, para evitar que caigan en la tentación el examen será oral. Serán cinco preguntas, aprueban si responden tres de ellas correctamente, si no, vendrán en vacaciones de diciembre y de verano a regularización. Pasaremos por número de lista —suspiré aliviada en mi asiento, ya que al ser Swan era una de las últimas de mi salón—. No se emocione mucho, Swan, lo haremos de atrás para adelante: Webber, acérquese por favor.

Fulminé con la mirada a Sam. Si tuviera poderes para que su cabeza explotara, creo que ella ya se habría evaporado.

Pasaron tres compañeros más, y era mi turno.

—Bien señorita Swan, ¿qué es el pH?— preguntó el profesor en cuanto tomé asiento a un lado del escritorio.

—Es la concentración de iones H+; indica el grado de acidez o basicidad a una disolución acuosa a 25°C —contesté. ¡Cielos!, se me quedó grabada esa respuesta.

—Muy bien. Ahora, ¿cuáles son las características generales de los alcanos, alquenos y alquinos?

—Todos tienen Carbono; los alcanos tienen enlaces complejos es decir triples, los alquinos tienen enlaces dobles o sea de dos, y los alquenos tienen enlaces simples, solo de uno —contesté muy segura.

—Eso fue incorrecto —_¡Mierda!_—: los alcanos tienen enlaces simples, alquenos dobles y los alquinos triples, llevas una buena y una mala. ¿Compuestos formados por hidrogeno y carbono?

Esa era fácil: —Hidrocarburos.

—Correcto, ¿de que a que color cambian las bases?

—Creo que de azul a rojo.

—Pues crees mal, esos son los ácidos, las bases son de rojo a azul. Esta pregunta si la contestas bien, aprobaras, y sino te quedarás en las vacaciones de diciembre a regularizarse y también en el verano, ¿de qué sabor es un ácido?

—Amargo —contesté, esperando acertar.

—No, ese es el sabor de una base; el de un ácido es agrio. Lo siento Nessie, pero le harás compañía a Sam. Stanley, te toca.

Que decepción, tendría que pasar la mitad de las vacaciones de diciembre en la escuela en vez de estar en mi casa o saliendo.

Cuando terminó la clase, Sam se me acercó y me preguntó emocionada.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Me quedaré en las vacaciones, y ¿a ti te fue bien?

—No, tampoco aprobé. ¡Genial! me harás compañía—. Me sorprende como toma las noticias Sam.

.

Esta vez fuimos a mi casa a leer el diario; había hecho limpiar a Sam su mochila, habitación y closet, pero sus papás planeaban hacer cosas en la casa —de las que no me quería enterar—, por lo que decidimos pasar la tarde con mi madre, quien, afortunadamente, no tiene pensado hacerme cenar con ella y Riley.

Cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, subimos a mi habitación para leer el diario.

—Yo lo leo, ¿está bien? —le pregunté a Sam, pero ella hizo un puchero que me hizo regresárselo.

—¡Que bien! Bueno, dice:

.

_**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**_

_20 de Noviembre de 2005_

_Querida Carlie:_

_Maldito pueblo de pacotilla y todos los chicos que habitan en él, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mí? En verdad no comprendo por qué mis victimas son realmente malas en la cama, no logro comprender. Vine a este estúpido pueblo a tener mis mejores noches, pero en vez de eso, tengo las peores noches de mi vida, ¿tendré mala suerte?, ¿O acaso es que en Forks no hay un chico que te dé un buen polvo? Simplemente no lo entiendo._

_Todo inició el 12 de noviembre, un sábado soleado. A Emmett y a Rose, se les había ocurrido aprovechar el sol e irnos por una semana de campamento; esa idea no fue tonta, por que la verdad me libraron de varias horas de clase, cosa que fue un gran alivio._

_Estuvimos internados en un pequeño campamento durante dos días, divirtiéndonos y aprovechándonos de lo que teníamos a las manos, hasta que encontramos un pequeño grupo de cazadores; ahí fue cuando lo conocí, James Witherdale: rubio, ojos azules, y musculoso. Su mirada me intimidaba, pero eso no paraba de dejarme excitada. El grupo de cazadores también estaba integrada por Victoria Rudleff, una chica de mi edad muy atractiva y Laurent Da Revin un chico algo mayor y moreno. Los tres eran totalmente agradables, y yo me la pasaba insinuándome cuando podía a James; varias veces le ayudé a hacer de comer y también me enseñó a ir de caza, lo cual fue traumático, no vuelvo a comer conejo en mi vida, bueno… tal vez si vuelva a comer, pero es horrible la forma en la que los matan._

_Fue el día de ayer cuando James hizo caso a mis insinuaciones; nuestra relación fue demasiado rápida. Estábamos James y yo guardando la casa de campaña mientras los demás fueron a buscar algo de provisiones para la comida —excepto por Laurent, que fue de caza—, y se me ocurrió acostarme encima de las cobijas "para descansar", aunque realmente estaba acostada de una forma incitador… o eso es lo que yo creo. James tomó espacio a un lado de mí y me tocó el muslo, haciendo que me estremeciera de una forma extraña. Yo me acurruqué en su pecho para recargarme y él tomó mi cara para besarme. Poco a poco nuestras manos viajaron a lugares que nunca habíamos conocido y, sin darme cuenta, estaba en medio del bosque observando a un hombre desnudo al lado de mí desnudo cuerpo, pero, ¿saben cuál fue el problema de todo esto?, su socio no estaba contento._

_¡Si, tenía a una chica desnuda acariciándolo y él no estaba excitado! Su amigo no se quería parar por más que lo intenté. Al final, él decidió ir por unas milagrosas pastillas. Comprendería que alguien de la edad tome viagra, pero ¿un chico de mi edad? O el problema era él o era yo. _

_Cuando él fue por las pastillas yo me empecé a vestir, molesta y enojada; sé que a cualquier persona le puede pasar ¡pero no entiendo!, ni si quiera tuvo una liberación precoz, sino que simplemente su amigo no se quiso levantar el día de hoy. Además, si él tenía pastillas entonces quería decir que tiene un gran problema en sus pantalones._

_Cuando él volvió, con su ahora animado amigo, yo ya estaba completamente vestida. Al verme con ropa, se me acercó y me dijo:_

"_Vamos, ya estoy bien, volvamos a intentarlo"_

_Qué idiota._

"_No, no volveré a intentarlo. Tuviste que ir por pastillas para crear eso" le dije señalando a su amiguito, "tu buscabas un polvo cuando te preparaste para cazar, y estoy segura que no pensabas en una desconocida"._

_Bien, llámame hipócrita si quieren, pero no es lo mismo que un hombre vaya a aprovecharse con cualquiera que se le pase en su camino que una chica buscando diversión e intentando pasar un buen rato de sexo._

"_Oye, tu te me insinuabas, aunque tienes razón, traje las pastillas pensando en otra persona…"aceptó mirando al vacío._

"_Apuesto a que es tu amiga. Oye, será mejor que te vistas, no quiero que Victoria te monte un teatro, créeme, ya me ha pasado que me digan perra, y no es nada chistoso". Dije eso recordando cuando pasó lo de Mike y Tyler._

_Pero James, en vez de hacerme caso se quedo así, como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Yo, para que no volviera mi excitación, me alejé a una distancia razonable, y él se sentó en la tierra, supongo que se rozó el trasero…_

_Lo que me animó el día fue cuando llegó Laurent, no es que se pusiera a hablar conmigo, sino la mal interpretación que tuvieron de él y James…_

_Imagínate a James con una tremenda erección y desnudo y a Laurent con ojos excitados por la caza. No es necesario decir qué era lo chistoso. James rodeó con su brazo a Laurent, pero él no le dio importancia; después de que James hablara un largo rato con Laurent, se dieron un abrazo, y exactamente cuando pasó eso llegaron los chicos y, bueno, te puedes imaginar lo que pasó por sus cabezas cuando los vieron de esa forma._

_Emmett se quedó con la boca abierta, abriéndola y cerrándola varias veces; Rosalie abrió los ojos completamente y se quedó señalando a los chicos; Victoria, quien tenía cara de poema, tenía el ceño fruncido, cara de asco y pude notar que una parte de ella estaba decepcionada. El silencio duró mucho tiempo, y ni James ni Laurent sabían de la presencia de los demás, hasta que Emmett rompió el silencio con una absurda broma._

"_Y pensar que la caza la practicaban machos, ahora me doy cuenta que te hace raro"._

_Si, su broma es demasiado ofensiva, pero ¿que puedes esperar de Emmett?; Rosalie le dio un zape, y al fin Victoria habló._

"_Cielos, ¿James, te gusta Laurent?"_

_Y éste volteó y se alejó como a tres metros de distancia de Laurent._

"_Puedo explicarlo" dijo desesperado James._

"_¿Puedes explicar eso?" preguntó Emmett con burla, señalando la creciente erección de James. En ese momento James me buscó con la mirada y empezó a balbucear._

"_Tomé viagra" dijo nervioso._

"_Eso sigue sin contestar varias preguntas" le espetó Victoria._

"_Tuve un problema con…" en ese momento decidí interrumpirlo, no iba a dejar que me pusiera en evidencia con Victoria._

"_Aposté con James, Victoria" le dije a ella._

"_¿Ah, si?, ¿y se puede saber que es lo que apostaron?"_

"_Claro. Bueno, resulta que encontré un bote lleno de pastillas de viagra, y le dije que no se atrevía a ponerlas en la comida de Emmett y, bueno, al parecer se le ocurrió tomarse una por… curiosidad. Se desvistió para liberarse con una masturbada —no te preocupes, en esa parte yo me alejé para darle privacidad__—__, entonces, Laurent llegó excitado por la caza y se acercó desconcertado a James, y empezaron a hablar de algo que no sé y se abrazaron, así que, su excitación y su desnudez no viene de lo que tu piensas…"_

_Lo sé, es una explicación muy estúpida, pero mi cerebro no trabaja en excusas de dos minutos. Emmett empezó a reír por lo que había dicho._

"_¿Querías poner viagra en mi comida?, no te preocupes, eso no lo necesito" dijo soltando una risotada._

"_¿Y sobre qué hablaban Laurent y tu?" dijo Victoria un poco menos angustiada._

"_Sobre… ti" dijo James dejándonos confundidos._

"_¿Y que tengo que ver yo para que te abrace Laurent?"_

"_Que no sabía como hacer para que te fijaras en mí, y quería darte celos con Bella, pero ella ya no quiere saber nada de mí" Rosalie y Emmett voltearon a verme, y yo hice cara de no saber qué ocurría._

"_No te entiendo" dijo Victoria totalmente confundida._

"_Me gustas, pero sólo me vez como un amigo"_

_Victoria corrió para abrazarlo y decirle, o más bien gritarle: "A mi también me gustas"._

_Bueno, tal vez a ti se te haga algo conmovedor, pero vamos… yo no pienso en cursilerías después de un mal polvo, o después de quedarme con las ganas…_

_No volveré a acercarme a los cazadores, dirán que son muy cabrones pero en realidad son demasiado melosos._

_Así que… no he tenido un buen polvo en más de cinco meses, cielos, estoy urgida. Y lo peor es que solo me queda una opción: Los guardaespaldas, solo espero que ellos si sepan dar algo y que no me dejen con las ganas._

_Adiós, Carlie._

_._

Sam y yo nos estábamos ahogando por las carcajadas que soltamos. Emmett y sus ocurrencias, por eso me cae tan bien y lo considero como un tío para mí.

—Oye, todo el tiempo le montan escenitas a tu mamá —dijo Sam entre risas.

—Lo sé, primero Mike y luego James —acordé calmándome.

—¿Crees que tu papá haya sido un guardaespaldas? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Lo más seguro, es la única opción que queda —le respondí imaginando a un hombre con un traje y gafas negras.

—Mañana hay que buscar al tal James, de seguro seguirá en Forks —propuso empezando a acostarse en mi cama.

—¡Hey, yo quiero dormir ahí!, cuando voy a tu casa duermo en el piso, me toca la cama —me quejé, tirando de la almohada para quitársela.

—Yo soy tu invitada, respétame —dijo la muy cínica.

Me reí irónicamente para después empujarla. —Quítate de ahí.

Después de discutir por _mucho _tiempo, llegó mi mamá y nos ordenó a las dos dormir en el piso.

En cuanto despertamos fuimos a desayunar panqueques que preparó mi mamá y después buscamos el directorio telefónico.

—Muy bien, tenemos que mentir mejor que la otra vez, decimos que somos… ¡quien reparte pizza gratis! — propuso cuando encontramos la dirección.

—Pero tendríamos que llevar una pizza, ¿no crees?

—Bueno, le decimos que somos testigos de Jehová —replicó. Hay veces en que me pregunto de donde saca tantas estupideces.

—No le diremos eso —le grité desesperada—. Diremos que nos hemos perdido y que queremos instrucciones para llegar donde nuestra tía Bella Swan… solo espero que se acuerde de ella.

—Esta bien, pero no creo que funcione —dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño y tomando las llaves de su auto.

Tengo que decir su casa era hermosa, muy parecida a la de mi mamá o a la de Sam, era muy espaciosa.

Tocamos la puerta, y nos pusimos de acuerdo en que Sam sería la que hablará pues yo siempre me quedo congelada o digo babosadas.

Un hombre rubio y alto, lleno de comida y con profundas ojeras nos abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó fatigado.

—Nos hemos perdido, y quisiéramos que nos diera instrucciones —pidió Sam con una sonrisa.

—¡Victoria! —gritó el hombre algo cansado.

—¡Mande! —se escuchó de vuelta un grito de mujer.

—Unas chicas piden instrucciones, ¡ven! —volvió a gritar el hombre quien ahora sé que es James.

Una mujer con el pelo rojo y semi-recogido, con aspecto desarreglado y apariencia cansada se acercó a donde estaba James.

—¿A dónde quieren ir? —preguntó intentando ser amable, pero se veía realmente cansada.

—Estamos buscando a Bella Swan, ¿saben donde vive? —preguntó Sam. Cuando dijo eso, las caras de los dos se iluminaron y se les quitó un poco el aspecto de cansancio.

—Claro, es una gran amiga nuestra, la conocimos cuando empezamos a ser novios, ¿qué son de ella? —preguntó curiosa Victoria.

—Soy su sobrina —dije yo.

—Bueno es muy fácil llegar, tomas… —y nos dio instrucciones para llegar a mi casa, que chistoso. Al final se escucharon gritos de niños y vimos como tiraron a James y a Victoria.

Entramos al auto y solo pude sacar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Son agradables —comentó Sam prendiendo el carro.

—La verdad si, lo malo es que él no es mi papá —dije soltando un poco de aire.

—Falta poco —me consoló dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Al parecer James y Victoria son una fábrica de conejos, y sus hijos les cansan muy fácil, pero aun así son unas personas muy agradables.

Dentro de poco encontraré a papá, lo presiento.

.

_*__**Acorde**__**ón**__: Ayuda didáctica que usan hoy en día los estudiantes. Fraude._

**.

* * *

**

**¡Hola!**

**La verdad, me gustó como me quedó el capitulo.**

**PREGUNTAS EN COMUN:  
¿Al fin aparecerá el papá de Nessie?  
¿Será Edward la próxima victima?  
¿Y será tan mala como las anteriores?  
Eso se verá en el próximo capitulo que se titulara: MUSCULOSO GUARDAESPALDAS dudo que sepan que pasará.**

**Gracias a **_FannyLu_**, quien sigue la historia desde hace mucho.**

**Y también quiero agradecer mucho a **_Steph midnight_**, quien beteó este capitulo y de ahora en adelante (si es que no me abandona) me ayudará, ¡gracias!**

**Gracias por leer mis porquerías, biie..!**


	6. Musculoso Guardaespaldas

**SUMMARY: "¿Quién habría pensado que Bella era una completa zorra a los dieciséis años?" Insinuó Sam ojeando el diario de la mamá de su amiga. "Deja de burlarte, Sam, aquí lo importante es saber quién es mi padre." TH/AH.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de SM, la trama mía, y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia (XD)**

…

* * *

**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**

_**EL DIARIO DE BELLA SWAN**_

**MUSCULOSO GUARDAESPALDAS**

_Me encontraba en un lugar bastante extraño, todo era tan claro y verde. Logré distinguir varios árboles, pero lo que más me asombró era la melodía que se escuchaba de lejos._

_De repente, sin darme cuenta, había un espectacular piano blanco en el centro de aquel extraño lugar. La melodía seguía sonando, pero no distinguí a nadie junto al instrumento._

_Poco a poco fui dando pequeños pasos para acercarme. Una voz sacada de en sueño y aterciopelada se escuchó de quien-sabe-donde:_

—_¿Por qué ya no me quisiste? —Alcancé a entender lo que decía la voz, que salía, por lo que logré distinguir, de un hombre—, ni si quiera me dijiste adiós —parecía que se estaba lamentando._

—_¿Dónde estás? —se me ocurrió preguntar._

—_Aquí —la voz ahora venía cerca del piano. No distinguí nada, pero después de varios segundos una silueta se fue formando y de repente…_

Un desagradable sonido me estaba despertando de un magnifico sueño. No lo había entendido por completo, pero… ¡maldito despertador!

Hoy era viernes, así que era el último día de la semana en la escuela, pero me ardía la garganta. Me levanté de la cama esperando que con agua se me pasara el malestar, pero desafortunadamente todo me dio vueltas por lo que me volví a acostarme para soltar un grito:

—¡Mamá, me siento mal!

Mamá se asomó por la puerta, su mirada era de preocupación. Se acercó a la cama y me tocó la frente.

—Estas muy caliente. Voy por el termómetro —me relajé un rato en mi cama en lo que esperaba a que volviera mamá. Me tomó la temperatura y con voz preocupada dijo:

—Tienes temperatura, no irás hoy a ningún lugar. Creo que estuvo muy mal que ayer jugaras bajo la lluvia con Sam — En ese momento me sentí enojada, no estaba jugando, más bien estaba jaloneando a Sam para que se metiera a la casa y no se enfermara—. Hay un pequeño problema, Nessie, no podré cuidarte, hoy tengo que ir a la editorial a hablar con mi jefe. Llamaré a Rosalie para ver si ella te puede cuidar.

Esperé irritada, en verdad me dolía bastante mi garganta.

—Rosalie dice que no puede, pero dice que Emmett está desocupado hoy, él te cuidará; Sam tal vez se sienta igual que tú, así que ella también vendrá. Lo siento, cariño. Me tengo que ir, que te mejores —diciendo esto salió de mi recamara mandándome un beso por el aire.

Bueno, aparte de que mamá no me cuidaría tenía que estar con Emmett, no es que no me cayera bien, es que, simplemente, en vez de ser él quien me cuidará, seré yo la que le cuide a él.

Bajé por un vaso de agua para que al menos el ardor en la garganta se me quitara. Se sintió un gran alivio cuando el agua fría se deslizó por mi garganta.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, lo malo era que estaba en mi habitación, tuve que subir las escaleras corriendo para lograr contestar.

—Hola, Sam —saludé por el auricular, mi voz sonó pastosa.

—_No estoy enferma, pero no quiero ir a clases, así que vete preparando que te voy a acompañar con mi papá _—me enojé todavía más.

—¡No es justo! —le grité.

—_Oye, cálmate, si ya no quieres que sigamos siendo amigas, solo dilo _—su comentario me hizo rodar los ojos.

—No es eso, es solo que no es justo que tú no estés enferma y que yo sí por intentar hacerte entrar a la casa para evitar que te enfermaras.

—_Bueno, eso ya no importa, te aseguro que más tarde te sentirás mejor. Oye papá ya se va, voy a decirle que tampoco me siento bien. Adiós, nos vemos al ratito._

Volví a recostarme en la cama. Lo que más odiaba de estar enferma era que no podía hacer casi nada; en mi fuero interno agradecí que Sam me acompañara mientras pasaba esto, sería cómodo que ella me mantuviera algo qué hacer.

Intenté recordar como era el joven que estaba en mi sueño, pero por más que quise, solo recordaba lo alto qué era. Fue tan extraño… ¿Cómo que nunca me despedí o por qué lo deje de querer?

O ese sueño era una visión de mi futuro, o era una coincidencia que le quería encontrar sentido. Lo único que sé es que la melodía era muy hermosa, al igual que el lugar donde me encontraba.

Sin darme cuenta, tenía a un Emmett gritando por toda la casa, preguntando "_¿dónde está mi balón?", _esos gritos hacían que me doliera la cabeza, pero no pude evitar que me diera risa. Sam entró volando a mi habitación y empezó a saltar en la cama. Está demás decir que no me sentía bien, pero tampoco tan mal… me hacían sacar risitas y sonrisas.

Emmett apareció en la puerta con un balón de futbol americano, en cuanto Sam lo vio, dejó de saltar en la cama, y se paró como soldado en la esquina de mi habitación.

—Sargento, Sam, la cadete Nessie se ha reportado enferma, tengo ordenes de la comandante Isabella sobre que hay que cuidarla hasta el anochecer, y que espera que se encuentre mejor cuando ella regrese, así que iniciemos con una guerra de almohadas —puse cara de espanto, pero ellos al parecer no se dieron cuenta. Cada quien tomó algún cojín que tenían a la mano, yo solo me quedé paralizada por la idea—. Muy bien. Apunten, disparen y ¡fuego!

Mi cabeza me empezó a zumbar, y, por extraño que suene, empecé a reír como loquita al recibir puros bombardeos de cojines. Me quejaba por el dolor y reía sin parar.

—Alto el fuego, sargento Sam. Creo que sería mejor si les preparo una sopita de pollo —la última oración que dijo fue en un acento raro y divertido.

—¡Si! —grité contenta, aunque me seguía ardiendo la garganta.

—Pero si no he ganado —reprochó Sam.

—Luego jugamos, mientras tanto, no hagan tanto ruido —pidió Emmett saliendo de mi habitación con el dedo índice en su boca.

La verdad, tenía más sueño que nada. Me acomodé para volver a dormir, pero Sam estaba bastante impaciente.

—¿Quieres jugar a las cartas? —me dolía bastante la cabeza para decir algo de más de dos sílabas.

—No. Quiero dormir. Luego —creo que entendió mal lo que dije, tal vez por decirlo muy separado; pero el punto es que me malinterpretó.

—¡Ten, jugaremos Black Jack*!

No estoy segura de donde había sacado la baraja de cartas, pero no estaba de humor para reclamar, así que simplemente dejé que me repartiera las tarjetas. Sam siempre terminó ganando, pues yo no ponía mucha atención y la verdad, es que ella tenía muy buena suerte.

Al poco tiempo, subió un apresurado Emmett con un hombrecito muy canoso y viejito.

—¿Quién de ellas es? —preguntó el vegete.

—La cobriza —dijo Emmett señalándome.

—Hola, Renesmee, soy el doctor Volturi y vengo a revisarte.

Poco a poco me fue revisando los oídos, la garganta, la temperatura y los ojos. También me hizo unas preguntas.

—¿Has tenido mareos?

—Sí —fue lo único que pude decir.

—¿Has vomitado?

—Aun no.

—Moquillo, mareos, tos y un poco de gripa —el viejito estaba balbuceando cosas que apenas podía entender, y al fin dijo lo que tenía—: tienes faringitis. El tratamiento más rápido son inyecciones en las nalgas diario durante tres días, —¿acaso escuché inyecciones? ¡Oh, no! —y pastillas para evitar el vomito cada ocho horas. Toma muchos líquidos y evita los lácteos —adiós chocolate —. Creo que sería agradable que tomarás algún helado para refrescar tu garganta —bueno, no todo era malo.

Emmett recibió los medicamentos mientras yo intentaba de tener una solución para evitar las agujas, nunca la encontré.

Sam fue la quien me inyectó, y lamenté eso, pues me pinchó dos veces sin querer en la pierna. Fue bastante doloroso.

—Papá, ¿nos das un poco de helado del refrigerador? —supongo que Sam aprovechaba un poco. Emmett bajó sin rechistar; mientras nosotras, bueno, solo Sam, veía la televisión.

Después de tomar la sopita de pollo que Emmett hizo, junto con el helado de limón, nos pusimos a ver una película de vaqueros, idea de Emmett.

—¡Vamos, vaquero! —ese tipo de comentarios y sonidos extraños como "Bang" o "Puf" eran los que soltaba cada dos minutos Emmett.

Y claro, Sam también era participe con los indios: se la pasó haciendo ruidos tipo llamadas de los indios.

A pesar del ruido, es divertido tener amigos cuando una esta enferma, pues intentan hacerte reír, y aunque el reír me hiciera un tremendo dolor en la garganta, valía la pena.

Y pasadas las siete de la noche, Emmett fue por Rosalie mientras Sam y yo nos quedábamos solos en la casa.

Sam sacó su mochila de _quien sabe donde_ para enseñarme que había traído el diario de mi mamá. Tan enferma que estaba que no me había acordado del diario.

—Todavía me duele la garganta, tú lee —casi fue una orden en la forma en que le pedí a Sam que leyera.

—Esta bien, cadete —accedió con voz de sargento.

_**.**_

_**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**_

_17 de Diciembre de 2005_

_Querida Carlie:_

_Sólo esto me faltaba. Se me acabaron las opciones y nunca tuve lo que quise. La razón de venir a Forks era para tener las mejores noches de mi vida, pero resulta que no tuve ni si quiera una. Sí, así como lo leen; mi última victima tampoco fue tan memoriosa. Aunque tengo que decir que gané grandes amigos por este viaje a Forks: como Rosalie y Emmett; James y Victoria —aunque no lo creas— y hasta a Félix. ¿Félix?, ¿Quién es Félix?... bueno, él es, o era, mi última victima._

_El 28 de noviembre a nuestro "magnífico" director —nótese el sarcasmo— se le ocurrió ir al museo temporal de las estaciones del año. Si, yo tampoco entiendo para que quería que alumnos de preparatoria fueran a ver las estaciones si eso se ve en kínder Garden. _

_El punto es que como era el primer día, se encontraba ahí el alcalde, ¿Por qué tanta emoción? ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije sobre los guardaespaldas?, bueno, por eso la emoción. Eran realmente para que se te cayera la baba en cuanto los vieras. En total eran cinco guardaespaldas. Félix, de físico muy parecido a Emmett, en pocas palabras: grande y musculoso; Demetri Di Lombardo, un chico bastante guapo. Los demás eran Corin, Santiago y Aftón._

_Al inicio el que me atrajo más fue Demetri, pero me pareció algo drástico y cruel, así que descubrí que Félix era algo holgazán y despreocupado, y eso se me hacía algo genial. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, pero la verdad, es que más que no lo vi como alguien para tener sexo casual, simplemente lo veía como un amigo con quien pasar el rato, ok, miento, un amigo bastante sexy._

_Félix era agradable, resulta que había dejado los estudios para trabajar rápidamente; lo único malo de él es que sigue viviendo con su madre._

_No sé que fue lo que pasó un miércoles, que de repente estábamos bebiendo cerveza en su sala y en otro instante estábamos en su habitación besándonos precozmente y con furia. En ese instante lo único que recuerdo haber pensado es que era que al fin, después de seis meses, cesaría mi abstinencia. Pero me equivoqué._

"_Vamos, Félix, un poco más". Yo estaba gritando a la vez que saltaba sobre él, mientras él acariciaba lo que podía alcanzar con sus manos._

"_Ya casi, Bella. Aguanta". Decía él mientras jadeaba Félix._

_Yo en ese momento pensé _¡Al fin! Alguien que si puede_. Pero canté victoria antes de tiempo. Antes de llegar a mi orgasmo, la puerta se abrió azotándola contra la pared._

"_¡Félix, compré la cena en…!" el grito emocionado de una mujer —que tenía apariencia de una señora cerca de los cuarenta años— fue cortado al instante de vernos a Félix y a mi en una escena poco decorosa._

"_¡¿Mamá?" Félix me alejó de él al instante, yo simplemente tomé varias cobijas para cubrirme._

"_¿Qué es lo que hacían?" esa pregunta era retórica, pero creo que Félix no entendió eso._

"_Creo que teniendo relaciones…" fue cortado por su madre._

"_¡Ya sé lo que hacían!, quiero una explicación en este instante" dijo intentando clavar su mirada en mis ojos, yo simplemente la desvíe._

"_Yo…puedo…" pobre Félix, en verdad se lo estaban comiendo vivo._

"_¡Espera!, sé quien es esa muchachita" me señaló con el dedo acusadoramente, "es la hija del jefe Swan; la quien causa varios problemas y chismes por todo Forks. Se acostó con Jacob Black y lo botó por ser pobre; también se acostó con el chico de los Newton, y se burló de él por ser gay; y hasta de James, el hijo del abogado, quien dijo que tenía que casarse con Victoria, la chica mantenida y huérfana"; todo lo que había dicho era mentira, nunca tuve sexo con ellos, y tampoco me burle o los voté cruelmente. "Esa chica es una zorra, Félix", bueno, en eso no podía decir casi nada._

_El coraje se me subió a la cara y quise golpear a esa mujer, pero Félix habló por mí, o más bien actuó._

"_Madre, deja de ser una metiche, yo me puedo acostar con quien quiera, aparte, todo lo que dices de Bella son chismes y no otra cosa" Creo que su madre no tomó nada bien eso, pues me agarró del brazo y me sacó de la casa solo con una sabana, ni si quiera me dio tiempo de tomar mi ropa, y mucho menos mi celular._

_Estuve oculta tras los jardines lamentándome haberme metido con Félix._

_Odiaba este pueblo, al parecer tiene razón el dicho 'Pueblo chico, infierno grande'. Odiaba a la gente pre juiciosa, pero no podía engañarme a mí misma, solo había venido a este pueblo por sexo y nada más._

_Después de veinte minutos, Félix llegó a mi rescate._

"_Lamento lo que dijo mi madre" dijo dándome una sonrisa en forma de disculpa._

"_Tu no tienes la culpa de eso" le devolví la sonrisa._

"_Aquí está tu ropa y tu celular; te llevaría a tu casa, pero mamá piensa que estoy metiendo al perro" creo que Félix era un mandilón._

"_Gracias; llamaré a Rosalie para que venga por mí"._

_La verdad, es que no he perdido el contacto con Félix, pero no pienso volver a meterme en sus pantalones._

_Y así, otra noche fue tirada por la borda._

_Lo único que me retiene en Forks son Rosalie y Emmett. ¡Seré la madrina! El 25 tenemos cita con Carlisle para que revisen cuál es el sexo del bebé… aunque yo sigo diciendo que será niña, y que será igual de hermosa que su madre._

_Creo que ya no tengo más que decir, ¡no me quedan opciones! Y todavía no lo puedo creer._

_Adiós, Carlie._

_._

Todavía me parecía gracioso que hayan corrido a mi mamá sin ropa de una casa, y que una señora la haya encontrado teniendo sexo con su hijo…

—¡No puedo creer que no consiguió su polvo! —gritó Sam entre carcajadas.

—Tienes razón. ¿Quién es mi papá? —grité desesperada. Yo creí que iba a ser un guardaespaldas.

—Espera —murmuró Sam buscando páginas en el libro —. Aún falta al menos un mes para que tu mamá se embarace de ti.

—Pero, ¿de dónde demonios salió mi papá? —estaba intrigada.

—Lo sabremos cuando salga en el diario, mientras, hay que esperar a mi papá y a mi mamá.

En lo que esperábamos la llegada de Emmett y Rosalie nos pusimos a leer una revista.

Emmett y Rosalie aparecieron en mi habitación, y a Sam se le ocurrió una idea bastante infantil.

—Papá, cuéntanos un cuento —la cara de Rosalie valía oro.

—Claro, hijita —Emmett tomó asiento en mi silla, cerca del escritorio que se encontraba en mi cuarto —: Había una vez un hermoso joven que fue a cazar un par de venados en el bosque —Sam puso cara de espanto, obviamente fingiendo.

—¿Iba a matar a Bambi? —preguntó Sam como niña chiquita.

—Lamentablemente si, pero no te preocupes, un oso pardo llegó y lo atacó por casi matar a Bambi —Sam puso cara de ilusión, y gritó.

—¡Se lo merecía!

—Bueno, el joven quedó muy herido pero de repente un ángel apareció de la nada, y lo llevó al cielo para reencarnarlo y darle una segunda oportunidad. El ángel y el joven vivieron felices por toda la eternidad. Fin —Emmett se veía bastante satisfecho con su final.

—Papá —dijo Sam con voz fúnebre —, tu historia apesta —sentenció mi amiga. Emmett borró la sonrisa que traía hace tan solo un instante.

—No le hagas caso, Emmett. Sam es una mentirosa; a mi me encantó tu historia, corazón —dijo Rosalie abrazando a Emmett.

—Bueno, me encuentro cansada, así que… si no tienen más historias que contar, me dormiré —dije tapándome con el cobertor.

—Bueno, que descansen niñas; que duerman con los angelitos.

Y parte de lo que dijo Rosalie fue cierto…

.

_Era una playa en el atardecer. Distinguí solo dos figuras corriendo; poco a poco empecé a acercarme a ellas… una de ellas era… mamá._

—_Siempre te querré —escuché que mi mamá le decía a la otra silueta._

—_Y yo las amaré por siempre —era la misma voz que había escuchado en mi otro sueño._

_Hasta ese momento no me había fijado en el bebé que cargaba mi mamá. La otra silueta se volteo, pero a pesar de la luz no lo distinguía bien._

—_Hola Nessie —lo último que alcancé a ver fue el color de su pelo… exactamente igual al mío._

_De repente parpadee y, como si fuese de película, me encontraba en otro escenario. _

—_¿Quién eres? —pregunté al viento esperando una respuesta._

—_Solo eran unos meses… —alcancé a escuchar un sollozo por parte de una voz aterciopelada._

_Y vi unos ojos profundamente verdes._

_._

—¡Despierta! Te voy a inyectar, Nessie —sin reprochar me acomodé para esperar el dolor. Ya era demasiado molesto que me despertarán en un sueño hermoso y misterioso para que lo primero que hiciera en la mañana fuera que me inyecten.

El día pasó sin tantos apuros, ya para las tres de la tarde me sentía mucho mejor, así que a Sam se le ocurrió que fuéramos a ver al tal Félix; el único problema era que mi madre no había mencionado su apellido, por lo que nos tardamos mucho buscándolo en el directorio telefónico. Encontramos también su dirección.

—Esta vez diremos que eres la hija de Bella y que te habló sobre él. Al parecer siguieron siendo amigos, no le veo el problema —dijo Sam yendo hacia el coche.

—Ok —dije contenta por que no tendría que mentir y tampoco me cacharían en el intento.

Cuando llegamos vimos que la fachada de la casa estaba echo un desastre, no le tome cuidado y seguimos.

Toqué nerviosa la puerta y un hombre desaliñado y poco arreglado nos abrió la puerta.

—Buenas, ¿Qué se les ofrece? —dijo en un tono que parecía que cantaba, me dio risa como era.

—Hola, soy la hija de Bella Swan, y mi mamá me habló sobre usted… —antes de que terminará de hablar, el hombre me miró sorprendido y asustado.

—¿Qué?, ¿Eres mi hija? —preguntó muy alterado.

—¡No! —me apresuré a contestar —. Simplemente me contó que eras un gran amigo de ella, y quería pasar a saludar.

—Que alivio. Pasen —abrió la puerta para que pudiéramos pasar.

—¿Cómo está Bella?

—Bien, bien… ¿tienes hijos? —discreción era lo último que tenía Sam.

—No, claro que no —dijo soltando una sonora carcajada —. Vivo con mi hermana y sus endemoniados hijos —se escuchó como abrían la puerta del recibidor —; y hablando del rey de Roma…

Cuando volteé a ver había un chico sexy, rubio y con una chaqueta de cuero…

**.**

_*Black Jack: juego de cartas en el que se reparten tarjetas a varios competidores, el quien logre una suma de 21 puntos (sin pasarse) gana el juego._

**.

* * *

**

**¡Hola..!  
Me encantó el cuento de Emmett XD, si, es la de él en **_Twilight._

**PREGUNTAS EN COMUN:  
¿QUIÉN ES EL QUE VIO A NESSIE?  
¿Qué SIGNIFICAN LOS SUEÑOS?  
¿YA SALDRÁ EDWARD?  
Respuestas en el próximo capitulo titulado: PERVERTIDO SOBRINO**

**Gracias a **_**Creepydogskiller**_** quien sigue la historia desde el capitulo dos, ¡besos chica!**

**Y también gracias a todos ustedes por leer mis porquerías.**

**biie..!**


	7. Pervertido Sobrino

**SUMMARY: "¿Quién habría pensado que Bella era una completa zorra a los dieciséis años?" Insinuó Sam ojeando el diario de la mamá de su amiga. "Deja de burlarte, Sam, aquí lo importante es saber quién es mi padre." TH/AH.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de SM, la trama mía, y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia (XD)**

…

* * *

**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**

_**EL DIARIO DE BELLA SWAN**_

**PERVERTIDO SOBRINO**

—_No, claro que no —dijo soltando una sonora carcajada—. Vivo con mi hermana y sus endemoniados hijos —se escuchó como abrían la puerta del recibidor—; y hablando del rey de Roma…_

_Cuando volteé a ver, había un chico sexy, rubio y con una chaqueta de cuero…_

—¡Jane, ya voy! —gritó con voz irritada el chico sexy.

—Deja de pelear con tu hermanita, ¿quieres? —Félix reprendió al joven.

No me había dado cuenta que una pequeña niña se encontraba detrás del chico; rubia, de aspecto de siete años y muy linda. El chico no había notado nuestra presencia hasta hacia poco.

—¿Quiénes son ellas, Félix? —preguntó señalándonos despectivamente.

—Son las hijas de unas amigas —contestó Félix con despreocupación.

—OK —dijo distraídamente el chico mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia nosotras. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomó la mano de Sam a modo de saludo.

—Hola, preciosura —le besó la mano—. Me llamo Alec, ¿y tú? —le guiñó un ojo.

—Quita tu sucia boca de mi mano, estúpido —Sam le jaloneó su mano hasta librarla de su agarre. Félix simplemente rió. Si, Sam fue muy grosera, pero ella es así… Alec solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, y se volteo para verme, en verdad era muy guapo.

—¿Y tú, cómo te llamas? —esta vez no lo hizo de forma que pareciera coqueteo, me ofendió eso…

—Nessie —contesté fría.

—¿Cómo el monstruo del lago Ness? —preguntó divertido.

No pude evitar el sonrojo al decir eso; odiaba mi apodo. Asentí, tímida.

—¿Y tu amiga como se llama?

—Sam —susurré en respuesta.

—Bueno, en fin; las dos son muy extrañas… —se volteó para ver a Félix—. Tío, Jane quiere ir a la feria.

—¿Y…?

—¿La puedes llevar? —preguntó irritado Alec.

—No; estoy ocupado, sobrinito.

—Pero si eres un holgazán y mantenido, al menos ve a hacer algo por mi hermanita.

—Hazlo tú, yo no pienso mover un solo dedo por pasearla.

—Gracias —farfulló con ironía Alec.

—Espera —dijo Sam antes de que Alec y al parecer su hermana Jane salieran de la casa—. Yo quiero ir a la feria —anunció en tono infantil y con una sonrisa adorable mi amiga.

—Puede venir con nosotros, Alec —no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

—Por favor —susurró en tono de suplica Sam.

—Si, Alec; me cae bien ella —me encantan los niños chiquitos; no te conocen y ya les caes bien sin tener que hacer algo.

—¿Yo te caigo bien? —pregunté con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —contestó Jane.

—Entonces, ¿nos llevas? —preguntó Sam dirigiéndose a Alec.

—Vengo en moto, y solo puedo llevar a una, y será mi hermana; lo siento, pero no.

—No te preocupes, venimos en mi coche —sin más, salimos de la casa con una sonrisa arrogante y dejando a Alec un poco enojado.

_*** Adelanto del próximo capítulo en nota de autor.**_

En cuanto llegamos a la Feria, Jane tomó de la mano a Sam para llevársela a todos los juegos. Creo que Jane se lleva muy bien con Sam por que ésta se comporta como de su edad cuando no lo es.

—Nos dejan solos a nosotros —bufó, ceñudo Alec.

—Sí, pero deberíamos de estar haciendo algo en vez de esperarlas a ellas —dije alzando mis manos para señalarlas en los puestos de comida.

—Tienes razón, ¿hay algo en especial que quieras hacer? —cuando no se portaba grosero podría llegar a ser bastante agradable.

—¿Qué tal la rueda de la fortuna? Tengo mucho tiempo sin que me suba a ese tipo de juegos —le ofrecí.

—Claro, ven —tomó mi mano y nos echamos a correr para llegar a la fila de la rueda de la fortuna.

—No te he viso en el Instituto, ¿en qué año vas? —pregunté haciendo platica mientras esperábamos.

—Pues yo si te he visto y a Sam también; sólo que no conocía sus nombres. Estoy en el segundo semestre, es increíble que nunca me hayas visto.

—Soy distraída. Yo también voy en el segundo semestre; no tengo ninguna clase contigo, ¿o sí?

—No, pero comparto una con tu amiga.

—Oh —luego de eso, siguió un profundo silencio hasta que entramos al juego.

Alec se veía notablemente nervioso, estaba totalmente rojo y todo el tiempo mantuvo sus ojos cerrados en el juego. Me dio risa su cara.

—¿Qué?, ¿le tienes miedo a las alturas?

—¡No! —su grito salió ahogado.

—Yo creo que sí; necesitas relajarte.

—Que no tengo miedo.

—¿En serio? —tuve una idea un poquito cruel.

—Si, en serio.

—Está bien —empecé a balancear la canasta para delante y atrás mientras reía de la cara que puso Alec.

—¡Basta! —chilló desesperado.

—Admítelo —grité.

—¿Admitir que? —preguntó abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Que tienes miedo.

—¿Es necesario decirlo?, digo, porque estoy a punto de orinarme, ¿no te basta? —decía con un tono raro.

—No, eres orgulloso; tienes que admitir que eres un cobarde.

—Eres cruel, Nessie.

—Y tu un gallina, Alec.

—No lo admitiré.

—Bueno, yo no pararé de hacer esto —dije aumentando la fuerza en el impulso.

—Ok, tengo miedo; basta, por favor —admitió al fin. Paré de hacer eso.

—Pensé que sería más divertido —murmuré un tanto molesta.

—Yo creí que sería menos alto… —dijo Alec viendo hacia abajo.

—Miedoso.

—Tonta.

—Idiota.

—Babosa.

—Estúpido.

—Tarada.

Nos la pasamos el resto del juego ofendiéndonos, Alec hacia el intento de disimular su miedo, pero no lo logró.

Cuando bajamos, los dos estábamos demasiado irritados por estar con el otro; vimos a Jane y a Sam cerca de un juego que daba vueltas demasiado rápido, y luego las daba para atrás.

—¿Se divirtieron en la rueda de la fortuna? —preguntó Sam divertida.

—No —respondimos al unísono Alec y yo.

—Bueno, nosotras queríamos subirnos a este, ¿les parece? —preguntó Sam dejando el tema.

—Yo quiero ir contigo —corrí para abrazar a Sam.

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero con Sam! —dijo molesta la pequeña Jane.

—Tú ya estuviste con ella —resoplé; increíble, ahora discutía con una niña chiquita.

—Déjala, Jane; yo me subiré contigo —dijo Alec con tono cansado.

—Pero yo quería con Sam —hizo un pequeño puchero Jane. Me dio ternura, y estuve a punto de ceder.

—Luego me subo contigo, chiquita —le dijo Sam en tono tierno a Jane.

—Ok —se aguantó Jane.

Fue muy mala idea que Alec se subiera al juego, cuando bajamos empezó a vomitar, fue bastante asqueroso; y bueno… yo también vomité por el asco que me dio verlo.

—Tienes un estomago muy débil —comentó Sam divertida hacia Alec.

—Deja de molestar.

—¡Huy! el niño ya se enojo —Sam lo dijo en un tono aniñado, haciéndole burla.

Pasamos muy cerca del carrusel; donde hay animales de plástico que dan vueltas.

—¡Yo quiero el caballo! —chilló muy emocionada Sam.

—¡No, ese yo lo quiero! —gritó enfurecida Jane por la idea que no se iba a subir en el caballo imaginario.

Simplemente se fueron corriendo y peleando por el juego.

—Tu amiga es muy graciosa e infantil —comentó divertido Alec.

—Ah ¿sí?, te gusta, ¿no es así? —pregunté fingiendo no interesarme.

—Bueno… es linda, pero creo que no —dijo sin importancia, yo no pude evitar sonreír.

Vimos como Sam y Jane compartieron el caballo en el carrusel.

—Oye, la otra vez vi a tu ex primo —comentó Alec

—¿Qué ex primo? —pregunté sorprendida y con el ceño fruncido.

—Este —y tomó su verga encima de su pantalón, soltando una carcajada.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —exclamé dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar a _no-sé-donde_.

—¡Oh, vamos!, no me digas que nunca lo habías escuchado —él me siguió.

—No, nunca lo había escuchado y tampoco me habían Hecho esa broma —me volteé para verlo a la cara.

—Para todo hay una primera vez, ¿no? —le volví a dar la espalda para seguir mi camino.

—Eres increíble —mascullé.

—Ya, está bien. Me pasé, perdón —me di la vuelta para verlo; él seguía sonriendo.

—No, no lo dices sinceramente.

—Es que es una broma… je, je; tómalo con calma, ¿va? —me extendió la mano para chocarla.

—Ok —e hicimos un saludo un tanto extraño; un chócalas con un puñetazo en la mano.

Sam y Jane volvieron corriendo. Sam, al ver que ya no estaba tan enojada con Alec y viendo las sonrisas que traíamos los dos, alzó las cejas en tono insinuante; yo solo puse los ojos en blanco.

—Alec, quiero un peluche —Jane señalaba un puesto de tiro al blanco donde te puedes ganar un juguete.

—Claro, linda —le acarició los rubios cabellos a su hermana y se fue al puesto de tiro al blanco. Nosotras lo seguimos.

—Tres balas, por cinco dólares —dijo un señor fornido cuando estuvimos cerca del puesto. Alec puso cinco billetes en la barra; el señor le dio un rifle cargado con balas de plástico para que jugara.

—¿Me das un beso de buena suerte? —le preguntó Alec a su hermana; ella le dio uno tronado en la mejilla. Que tiernos.

En el primer tiro, Alec lo falló, no le dio al pato.

El segundo, le logró dar.

Y en el tercero, lo volvió a fallar.

—¿Qué gané? —preguntó emocionado Alec; el señor le enseñó dos peluches del tamaño de mi mano; una jirafa, y un osito. Jane tomó el osito.

—Gracias, hermanito —dijo con voz chillona Jane y le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno, sigo yo —dijo Sam muy emocionada.

El señor le dio el rifle. Sam empezó a tirar a lo estúpido, cuando me di cuenta había tirado a los tres patitos.

—Voy de cacería con papá, ¿recuerdas?— dijo excusándose.

Le mostraron un oso panda gigante. Sam lo tomó y lo abrazó muy fuerte; Alec se quedó con cara de sorpresa y Jane se rió divertida.

Fuimos a otro puesto donde tenías que aventar aros y tenían que entrar en botellas de vidrio.

Esta vez yo jugué, y me fue bien; metí tres aros de cinco, lo malo fue el premio que me dio la señora que atendía. Fue una caja llena de huevos, y creo que estaban echados a perder.

—Oiga, este no es un premio —me quejé con la señora.

—Aguántate, niña; eso es lo que hay.

—¡No es justo! —le gritó Sam a la señora.

—¿A ti que te importa? —le acusó la señora.

Sam estuvo a punto de lanzársele a la enorme señora, pero Alec la detuvo jalándola por los brazos y deteniéndola de la babosada que iba a hacer.

—¿Qué haré con esto? —dije ya lejos del puesto y haciendo una cara de asco.

—No lo sé, tal vez nos sirva para algo. Guárdalo —me sorprendió que Sam dijera eso ¿guardar esos huevos?, ¿para qué?

Antes de tirarlos en un bote, Sam me los jaloneó, —Te dije que los guardaras; mejor dámelos —fue un poco brusca.

Fuimos hacia el auto para guardar los huevos, y al parecer Jane estaba cansada.

—¿Puedo irme con Sam? —preguntó cerrando los ojos Jane.

—Claro —le contesté.

—Pero tu ve con Alec; sólo quiero estar con Sam —fruncí el ceño sorprendida.

—¿Alec, hay problema con ello? —preguntó Sam.

—No, no hay problema. ¿Nos vamos, Nessie? —asentí con la cabeza un poco patidifusa y me dirigí a sentarme detrás de él en la moto.

—Espero que te guste la velocidad —gritó antes de arrancar.

Y cielos, se sentía genial, aunque el casco me incomodó demasiado. Íbamos siguiendo al coche de Sam, pero ésta se estacionó cerca de un parque; nosotros también lo hicimos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté corriendo hacia ella.

—Creo que sería buena idea pasear por la noche; quiero sentir aire —contestó extendiendo sus brazos hacia el cielo.

—Me parece genial —comentó Alec. Todos voltearon a verme, supongo a esperar mi opinión.

—Está bien —solté una risa.

Sam sacó los huevos _quien-sabe-por-qué,_ pero lo hizo. Y nos fuimos caminando por las casas.

—¿Por qué Félix vive con ustedes? —pregunté curiosa.

—Bueno, digamos que fuimos unos accidentes mi hermana y yo; y como mi mamá no podía cuidarnos sola, mi tío le ayuda; pero para mí en realidad es una carga más en la casa —rió melancólico—, es como si fuera alguien más a quien cuidar. Pero es un gran tipo.

—Ness también fue un accidente —comentó Sam, divertida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Alec.

—Bueno, en realidad no lo sé. Mamá dice que papá se fue por un error. Estoy descubriendo quién es hasta ahorita.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mi mamá piensa que hasta ahorita tengo la suficiente madurez para entender lo que pasó.

—Entonces, hasta ahorita te está diciendo la verdad, ¿cierto?

—Sí, solo que… en vez de decirlo, estoy leyendo su diario cuando se embarazó de mí.

—Es demasiado divertido, por eso fuimos con tu tío —intervino Sam.

—No entiendo… —dijo confundido Alec.

—Bueno, mi madre era muy liberal cuando joven… y digamos que vino a Forks para tener noches de sexo —solté una carcajada—, pero en vez de eso, tuvo todo lo contrario; las peores noches de su vida.

—¿Quieres decir que tu mamá escribía en su diario con quien se acostaba, pero que nunca tuvo un buen polvo?

—Exacto, solo que todavía no he llegado a saber quién es mi papá.

—¿Mi tío que tiene que ver?

—Resulta que fue una de sus víctimas, pero que de igual forma que las anteriores salió mal.

—Dime un ejemplo de "las peores noches de su vida" —dijo simulando las comillas en el aire.

—Una vez se iba a acostar con uno que era gay, pero ella no lo sabía; él tuvo mucho miedo cuando pasó, aunque no tuvieron nada. Al final, mi mamá terminó en medio de una escena con dos gais teniendo sesiones de besos —Alec se carcajeó.

—Supongo que le fue muy mal, y dime, ¿con mi tío le fue tan así?

—Sí. Estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero tu abuela los encontró así y sacó a mi mamá de la casa.

—Oh, por Dios —decía entre risas Alec.

Era muy cómodo hablar con él sobre eso; creo que inspiraba bastante confianza.

—Saben, me pregunto por qué no nos habíamos llevado nunca en el instituto —dijo Alec pensativo.

—Yo no te hablaba por qué te me hacías un niño de mami —respondió Sam.

—Yo nunca te he visto hasta hoy.

—Soy algo tímido; en especial con chicas lindas —se defendió Alec del insulto de Sam.

—Eso no aparentabas cuando saludaste a Sam —comenté.

—Bueno… eso tiene explicación, aposté con mi tío que podía coquetear con una chica linda y ligármela al instante, solo que ustedes son muy extrañas. Perdí la apuesta —se encogió de hombros.

Seguíamos caminando con huevos apestosos por la noche; cuando de repente a Sam se le ocurrió algo:

—Aquí es donde vive el profesor de química —señaló una pequeña casa —; hay que usar los huevos en ella.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo Alec nervioso pero cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, Sam había lanzado un huevo en la puerta; se empezó a reír como loca. Al ver la divertida expresión de mi amiga, yo le seguí.

—Tome eso, curso de regularización —ese y otro tipo de comentarios gritábamos Sam y yo.

—Deben de parar; puede llegar la policía —chillaba Alec.

—¡No seas aguafiestas! —gritó Sam.

Pero Alec tenía razón, cuando dijo eso Sam, se vieron los colores representativos de un coche-patrulla.

—Quedan detenidos por alterar el orden —dijo el policía que estaba metiendo a Sam al auto.

—Pero si soy inocente —decía Alec como niña chiquita.

—Mejor cállate, Alec —mascullé.

Bueno mi sábado fue un tanto raro; conocimos a otra "victima de mamá", salimos con su pervertido sobrino a la feria, nos "vengamos" del profesor de química y fuimos detenidos. Sí, creo que había sido genial.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de policías, a Alec, Sam y a mí nos metieron en una pequeña celda, mientras que a Jane la dejaron estar afuera acompañando a uno de los policías.

—Muy bien, soy Mark, muchachos; denme sus nombres.

—Yo me llamo Renesmee Swan, ella Samantha McCarthy, él Alec… ¿Cómo te apellidas? —le pregunté a Alec en susurros.

—Volturi.

—Igual que mi doctor —sonreí al recordar el día de ayer —. Alec Volturi y la pequeña que está afuera con usted, es Jane Volturi —respondí señalando a mis amigos respectivamente.

—Sé que atacaron la casa de un profesor con huevos podridos, lo que no sé es ¿por qué demonios lo hicieron? —preguntó un policía caminando alrededor de la celda una y otra vez.

—Tres palabras, oficial: curso de regularización —respondió Sam aburrida.

—¿Y eso que tiene? —preguntó frustrado Mark.

—¿Sabe lo que es estar en las vacaciones de Navidad teniendo clases de química? —pregunté devuelta.

—Oh. Entiendo —susurró el oficial —. Bueno, como son menores y no causaron tantos problemas, llamaremos a sus padres o a un mayor para que los recojan —tomó el teléfono —. El numero de tu casa, Swan.

Le di mi número.

—Samantha… ¿tú papá es Emmet? —le preguntó Mark.

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—No necesito tu teléfono, al parecer eres igual de busca problemas que tu padre —Sam sonrió en respuesta —. Volturi, el teléfono de tutor.

Procedió a darle el número, que me di cuenta era el de Félix, lo supe porque lo buscamos en el directorio.

—Vale, les explicaré lo que pasó, van a recibir un buen castigo, jovencitos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Jane se acercó a las rejas que nos dividían.

—¿Quién es tu mejor amiga? —había preguntado una curiosa Jane dirigiéndose a Sam.

—En realidad, nadie —¿Qué diablos decía Sam?, al ver la cara de confusión de Jane, aclaró—. Bueno, creo que todos los amigos que tengo se complementan entre sí; pero no tengo un "mejor amigo" —simuló las comillas en el aire.

¡Auch! Eso fue un golpe bajo; lo único que pude hacer fue secarme una estúpida lágrima que rodaba por mi mejilla. Al parecer, Alec fue el único que se dio cuenta de mi acción, pues me había regalado una sonrisa tranquilizadora y pasado su brazo por mis hombros.

Simplemente nos quedamos en silencio, quería gritarle a Sam varias cosas, pero no valía la pena hacerle un teatro en este momento; aparte, no me quería enojar ni dejar de hablar a mi amiga.

Estuvimos esperando a que llegaran nuestros padres, hasta que escuché un gran alboroto afuera.

—¡Es mi hija y claro que sé como criarla! —esa era… la voz de mi mamá.

—Pues no lo parece; en un internado la sabrían educar mejor —maldito Riley.

—¿Me estás diciendo que he sido una mala madre?

—¡Claro que no!, pero te hace falta tener control sobre ella.

—Ahora, me estás diciendo cómo debería de educarla.

—Le hace falta disciplina.

—¿A qué te refieres con disciplina?, ¿a pegarle?

—Eso es lo que todos en algún momento necesitan.

—Escúchame bien, a Nessie no se le tocará nunca un solo pelo, ¿entiendes?

—Eso yo lo puedo cambiar.

Se escuchó un golpe, como si fuera una cachetada.

—No te permitiré tocar a Renesmee mientras yo lo pueda detener. Esto se acabó, eres un imbécil.

Oh, acababa de escuchar como mi mamá se defendía del estúpido de Riley y me defendía a mí. No le dio la razón…

—¿Mamá? —grité a lo lejos.

—¿Si, mi vida? —preguntó de vuelta.

—¡Te quiero! —chillé a lo lejos.

—Yo igual, pero no te salvas del castigo, jovencita —bueno, al menos Riley ya no iba a estar en nuestras vidas.

Vi como se iba acercando mi madre a la celda.

—¿Usted es la señora Swan? —preguntó el oficial.

—Sí, ¿ya me puedo llevar a Nessie?

—Sí, sólo que la próxima vez que su hija vuelva a visitarnos de esa forma, tendrá que pagar una fianza.

—Sí, no creo que haya próxima vez, ¿o si, Nessie?

—Claro que no, mamá.

En cuanto subimos al auto, mamá me empezó a regañar.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió lanzar huevos a la casa de tu profesor?

—No lo sé, fue idea de Sam…

—Si Sam se avienta por la ventana, tú la sigues.

—Claro, la salvaría de la desgracia, y si fallo me voy con ella.

—Deja de hacerte la chistosita. Ahora, el profesor te puede reprobar en su materia.

—No me va muy bien en su materia de por sí.

—Por Dios, ya estuvo de bromas, ponte seria; no todos los días estas en la cárcel.

—Vale.

—Prométeme que no volverás a hacer una tontería como esa, ¿sí?

—Está bien, mamá.

Después de un silencio, a mamá se le ocurrió preguntar algo.

—¿Y quién era el rubio que estaba con ustedes en la celda?

—Ah, es el sobrino de Félix, se llama Alec —contesté con indiferencia.

—Es guapo —insinuó mi mamá.

—Lo sé —susurré concordando.

_Sentía frío y también el lugar donde estaba acostada no era nada cómodo. Abrí de a poco los ojos, y me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación llena de espejos y blanca, todo se veía muy iluminado; se sentía incómodo por que estaba acostada en el piso de madera._

_Otra vez volví a escuchar esa melodía._

—_Diecisiete años y aún sin señales de ti… —escuché un susurro de la voz de mi sueño anterior._

—_¿Dónde estás? —¿Por qué no pude preguntar 'quién eres'?_

—_Lejos de ti… —¿Qué significaba eso?_

_Me fui volteando para ver detrás de mí un piano de cola negro._

_Nadie estaba cerca de él. De a poco la melodía se fue apagando, para que una guitarra se escuchara. Me di cuenta que la pieza ya la había escuchado, era Antes de Obie Bermúdez. La voz del joven empezó a cantar._

"_Jamás imaginé que llegaría este día  
donde apostaría yo toda mi vida  
por amarte y por hablarte otra vez.  
Pero qué diablos, ya perdí todo mi tiempo  
y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo,  
quisiera regresar."_

_Siguió cantando; yo lo busqué con la mirada por toda la habitación, parecía un estudio donde se daban clases de música._

"_Antes, de olvidar  
quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte  
antes, del libro cerrar  
quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.  
Antes..."_

_._

Y ahora, en vez de escuchar esa perfecta voz, oí el ruido de mi despertador.

No pude dormir muy bien hasta que tuve ese sueño; me la había pasado pensando lo que ocurrió con Sam… ¿no era su mejor amiga?

Se me ocurrió algo, un tanto extraño pero serviría: Le escribiría una carta a Sam, y se la daría en el parque.

Le llamé a Sam para que nos encontráramos en el parque y fuéramos a correr.

Ya en el parque, la encontré.

—Hola, Ness —me saludó.

—Hola. Sam… te quería dar esto —le tendí la carta y la tomó rápidamente.

Ella como era su costumbre, la leyó en voz alta

_._

_¡Hola, Sam!_

_En primera, quiero decir que eres la mejor persona que he conocido._

_Cuando estábamos en la cárcel XD, —_Sam simuló una cara parecida a la que había escrito en la carta_— te escuché hablar con Jane sobre los mejores amigos._

_Sabes, pienso que tienes un estereotipo incorrecto; yo creo que un mejor amigo es alguien con el que puedes ser tu mismo… no tienen características especiales, solo eso…_

_Si no puedes ser tú misma conmigo; entonces me has engañado desde chiquita. Pensé que eras mi mejor amiga :( —_de nuevo, Sam simuló la carita que estaba en la carta_—._

_Piensa en eso…_

_Nessie_

_**.**_

Sam me abrazó fuertemente mientras yo sollozaba silenciosamente.

—No, tú eres la mejor. Nunca te he engañado, siempre he sido yo misma contigo.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué dijiste eso? —le pregunté hipando.

—Por que no le quería romper el corazón a la chiquilla.

—No entiendo…

—Jane me cae bien, pero nunca te reemplazara, y como no quería que se pusiera llorar, le dije eso; aunque de por si tienes razón, un mejor amigo es con el que eres tú mismo…

—Ay nena, lo siento por echarte en cara lo que nunca pensaste —me lamenté en pensar que Sam no me quería.

—Te quiero; nunca dudes de eso, Ness.

Nos mantuvimos abrazadas por un buen ratito de esa forma, hasta que Sam rompió el silencio.

—¿Alec te gustó?

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, está justo detrás de nosotras… —susurró.

Y ahí estaba el chico que me había hecho reír y que también era diferente…

_**.

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola!  
Capitulo largo, me encantó Alec :)**_

_**PREGUNTAS EN COMÚN:  
¿Ya saldrá Edward? ¡Sí! ¡Ah!  
¿Habrá un buen lemmon en el próximo capítulo?  
¿Qué onda con los sueños de Nessie?  
¡¿Por qué no hubo diario? XD  
Respuestas en el próximo capítulo titulado: RETIRO LO DICHO…**_

_**En total son 7 fechas diferentes que vendrán en el diario de Bella la próxima vez. Y para que no se enojen por qué no hubo diario en este capítulo, aquí una pequeña probadita, espero que la disfruten ;)**_

_**.**_

_**Adelanto de ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS, El diario de Bella Swan  
CAPITULO RETIRO LO DICHO…**_

_*Estúpido propietario de un Volvo, que no sabe conducir y chocó con mi camioneta. Solo había un profundo silencio en cuanto subí a su coche, excepto donde le indicaba mi casa._

"_Gracias" mascullé mientras abría la puerta del auto._

"_Espera" volteé a encararlo; "Feliz Navidad, desconocida" y lo que me tomó por sorpresa fue el casto beso que me robó. "Adiós", sonrió de lado. Cuando salí del auto, no pude evitar el sonrojo ni mucho menos la sonrisa de boba enamorada._

_*Mientras esperábamos a que terminaran los cortos de la película empecé a lanzarle palomitas a Edward, comenzando una guerra; hasta que las personas nos callaron._

_*La gente me cargaba y se sentía increíble, pero cuando vi que Edward se lanzaba y nadie lo cachaba, me morí de la risa._

_*"Esta pieza es de mis canciones favoritas y te la quiero dedicar a ti". Distinguí que las notas eran de Solo Déjate amar de Calimba._

_*No sabía bailar reggaetón y solo movía las manos de arriba abajo sacudiendo la cadera. Supongo que Edward, para no hacerme sentir mal hacia pasos estilo de los 70's haciendo el ridículo y provocando que me divirtiera._

_*"Brindemos por tu monovolumen, que nos hizo conocernos" antes de chocar la copa, el brazo de Edward tiró la botella de vino y se rompió su copa por que la soltó._

_*Edward era totalmente diferente a todas mis victimas, especialmente porque era perfectamente imperfecto…_

.

_**¿Qué tal? Je, je… Si, viene revuelto, digamos q es una parte de cada una de las fechas…**_

_**Gracias a **__Twilight-Crazy-Girl__** quien sigue la historia desde hace mucho, ¡besos chica!**_

_**Biie..!**_


	8. Retiro lo Dicho

**SUMMARY: "¿Quién habría pensado que Bella era una completa zorra a los dieciséis años?" Insinuó Sam ojeando el diario de la mamá de su amiga. "Deja de burlarte, Sam, aquí lo importante es saber quién es mi padre." TH/AH.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de SM, la trama mía, y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia (XD)**

…

* * *

**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**

_**EL DIARIO DE BELLA SWAN**_

**RETIRO LO DICHO…**

_Si no te hubieras ido – Maná._

—Vamos a dar un poco de repaso. ¿Qué es un átomo, Weber? —llamó el profesor.

—Es la unidad más pequeña de un elemento químico —me sorprende que no se duerma en su clase.

—Si, correcto. Leeré una explicación sobre los átomos:

"_El concepto de átomo como bloque básico e indivisible que compone la __materia__ del __universo__ fue postulado por la __escuela atomista__ en la __Antigua Grecia__. Sin embargo…_ —y ahí fue cuando dejé de escuchar al profesor de química. Su materia me dormía.

Comencé a divagar un poco dentro de mi cabeza.

Bueno, esta semana ha cambiado demasiado.

En primera, Sam y yo ya no nos sentamos solas en el almuerzo pues Alec nos ha estado invitando a acompañarlo con sus amigos.

Y por ultimo, Riley desapareció de nuestras vidas. Al fin.

Los sueños con el extraño joven y la melodía siguen, principalmente con la canción de _Antes de Obie Bermúdez._

Estoy demasiado ansiosa, tal vez al fin aparezca mi padre en el diario de mi mamá. Lo que no sé es lo que haré cuando sepa lo que ocurrió: ¿Lo buscaré como a las demás victimas? ¿O simplemente me olvidaré de él? Aun no lo sé… pero dentro de poco lo descubriré.

Sentí un leve toque en mi hombro. Volteé a ver y era el profesor con cara de pocos amigos, por suerte su mirada estaba dirigida a Sam.

—Le hice una pregunta, McCarthy.

—¿En serio? —no tengo idea por que le contestó así, pero dio bastante risa su expresión.

—Sí, contéstela, me hace el favor —se veía como el profesor no aguantaba tanto a Sam.

—Si me la repite tal vez la contestaría —replicó; tenía que decir que Sam es graciosa sin querer.

—¿Qué son los protones? —masculló el profesor rojo de coraje.

—Partícula de carga positiva —contestó con despreocupación Sam.

—Eso es… —por un momento el profesor iba a decir incorrecto, pero no fue así—… correcto —sin más, el maestro regresó a su escritorio arrastrando los pies y con una expresión de sorpresa.

El resto de la clase fue totalmente aburrida hasta que sonó la campana para que saliéramos al almuerzo.

—Sam, ¿Cómo sabes algo de química? —seguía sin saber como supo contestar.

—Weber, que se sienta atrás, me sopló; al parecer le caigo bien —sonrió satisfecha.

Seguimos caminando para dirigirnos al comedor. En cuanto entramos al lugar, logramos ver como Alec hacía señas muy poco discretas para que viéramos donde estaba sentado. El rojo inundó mis mejillas y me acerqué con una tremenda vergüenza.

— ¿No comerán? —preguntó Alec mirándonos despectivamente a Sam y a mí.

—Yo no tengo hambre, ¿y tú, Nessie? —me preguntó Sam.

No sé por qué pero ahora estaba mucho más roja y me sentía muy tímida. Sólo negué con la cabeza.

El comedor se llenó de ruido y de a poco todos los amigos de Alec se enfrascaron en sus propias conversaciones.

—Oye, ¿tienes ese juego? —preguntó de pasada Alec.

—¿Qué juego? —pregunté por inercia.

—Este —y de nuevo, tomo su verga sobre su pantalón.

—Eres un pervertido —por más que me esforcé, me salió una pequeña risa contenida.

—Pero me sigues queriendo —hizo una sonrisa adorable mirándome a los ojos.

—Esa de rojo, me la cojo —escuché como uno de los amigos de Alec hacia un comentario morboso mirándome. Si, desgraciadamente el albur estaba dirigido a mí; tenía una blusa de manga larga roja.

—Aprende a respetar, Aftón —rugió entre dientes Alec, estaba furioso.

—Creí que tu amiga se llevaba —rezongó Aftón.

—No, no se lleva —no estoy segura si seguían hablando de mí.

—Pues lo siento —contestó Aftón.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —le advirtió Alec.

Pareciera como si Alec me estuviera defendiendo de otra cosa en vez de una broma. Todo se calmó hasta que el tal Aftón dijo más que una grosería a Alec y ni si quiera sé la razón.

—Eres un hijo de puta —sin previo aviso Alec se le aventó. Empezaron a lanzarse puñetazos a todas partes, creo que Alec estaba muy furioso pero, aún así, estaba perdiendo. Todos en la cafetería se empezaron a juntar en círculo cerca de donde estaban, gritaban una y otra vez "_pelea, pelea_". Aftón logró cargar a Alec y lo azotó en una mesa llena de comida, entonces él también se encimó en la mesa y aplastó a Alec. Poco a poco se vio que Alec recuperó fuerza y logró tomarle del cuello a Aftón.

—Con mi madre no te metas, cabrón —y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

— ¡¿Qué sucede aquí? —era el grito de nuestro director.

Todos callaron, pero aún así Alec y Aftón seguían peleando encima de la mesa. El director se acercó a ellos y los tomó por los brazos.

—Acompáñenme a recibir su castigo —me habría gustado detenerlo, pero no sabía que decirle para que no se llevara a Alec.

Fue hasta después de clases cuando volví a ver a Alec.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunté ansiosa. Después que pregunté me di cuenta que la pregunta era demasiado estúpida viendo en lo que se acababa de meter.

—He estado peor, no me quejo del todo —hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que tenía un ojo terriblemente hinchado.

—Por Dios, te ves muy mal —le dije sin pensar.

—Oh, que gran halago —dijo sarcástico.

—Lo siento, es solo que… no sé qué decir después de verte pelear con Aftón.

—Lo sé, ¿y sabes?, no te preocupes, Aftón y yo… somos muy conflictivos, no nos llevamos del todo bien —sonaba demasiado calmado.

— ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza? —le pregunté mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

—Ness, estoy bien. El director no fue tan duro y solo nos dijo que dos sábados ayudaremos a hacer trabajo comunitario en la escuela.

—Me alegro —dije sinceramente.

—Bueno, antes de que iniciara la pelea con Aftón y que el director nos llamara la atención, planeaba decirles a Sam y a ti… ¿que si querían salir hoy? —preguntó nervioso, supongo para ver si lo rechazaba.

—Claro, no tenemos nada que hacer… bueno, sólo leer un diario, pero eso lo podemos hacer mañana, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Algunos amigos querían ir hoy a una discoteca a bailar y a tomar unos tragos, ¿te parece?

—Claro, solo le preguntó a Sam. ¿Pasas por nosotras?

—Si, le pediré el auto a Félix; a las ocho estoy en tu puerta. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde. Adiós —me dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

En cuanto pasó aquello vi a Sam corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mí.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó emocionada.

— ¿Por qué la prisa, qué ocurre?

—Es que los amigos de Alec nos invitaron a una discoteca en la noche, y pues tengo unas ganas de bailar —empezó a dar vueltas a lo estúpido haciéndome reír mucho.

—Si, Alec ya me dijo, pasa por nosotras a las ocho, ¿ya nos vamos? —le pregunté divertida.

—Claro.

En cuanto llegamos a mi casa comimos lo más rápido que pudimos para que nos diera tiempo de arreglarnos.

Yo me planché el cabello para que se viera diferente, y Sam hizo lo mismo.

Me puse un vestido lila sin tirantes y con terminación en globito, también usé unos accesorios plateados y me maquillé ligeramente.

Sam usó un vestido rojo sin tirantes y algo bombeado con accesorios discretos.

Lo que nos sorprendió es que eran apenas las 5 de la tarde cuando ya estábamos listas.

—Oye, ¿y si leemos el diario para no aburrirnos? Nos da tiempo —me propuso Sam.

—Vale.

Sam sacó el diario de su mochila ahora ordenada y empezó a leer.

.

_**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**_

_25 de Diciembre de 2005_

_Querida Carlie:_

_Hoy ha sido un día extremadamente raro._

_Es medianoche y como no puedo dormir, decidí escribir lo que me ha pasado en el día en el libro donde se supone escribo sobre mis victimas._

_Acompañé a Rosalie y a Emmett al ultrasonido para ver que sexo es su bebé. Fue muy emocionante para ellos saberlo, te lo explico con detalle:_

_Carlisle le colocó ese frío gel a Rosalie en la panza y fue recorriendo poco a poco con algo para ver en la pantalla a su bebé._

"_Tienen una niña", anunció el doctor._

"_¡Cielos!" gritó emocionada Rosalie. Emmett le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia._

"_Será una hermosa niña" dijo tiernamente Emmett._

"_Por cierto, feliz navidad, muchachos", nos felicitó Carlisle._

"_Igualmente", contestamos al unísono._

"_¿Qué hará en año nuevo, Carlisle?", preguntó curioso Emmett._

"_Bueno, estoy de vacaciones con mi ahijado. Pero no tenemos nada planeado"_

"_¿Te gustaría pasar la cena de año nuevo en mi casa, Carlisle?", pregunté amablemente._

"_Claro; gracias, Bella. Bueno, tengo que hablar con la pareja sobre los cuidados y las fechas próximas del parto, así que ya te puedes ir," sabía que esas pláticas eran solo para la pareja y como no quería sobrar, mejor me fui._

_Ya en el estacionamiento vi a mi camioneta a unos pasos de mí, me acerqué lentamente a ella, caminando feliz de la vida pero, de repente, algo muy desafortunado pasó: un Volvo a toda velocidad chocó con mi monovolumen, haciéndolo puré._

"_¡Maldición!", escuché como el conductor gritaba y se bajaba de su carrocería, me estaba dando la espalda y no lo pude ver del todo bien._

"_¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?". Le grité desesperada._

"_Tranquila… yo…lo siento", ¿Cómo quería que me calmara después de que destruyeran mi auto?_

"_¡Hiciste pedazos a mi troca!", le eché en cara._

"_Pero si ya lo estaba" dijo irónicamente dándose la vuelta y dejándome algo deslumbrado. Si lo pudiera describir con una sola palabra sería perfecto. Cabello cobrizo profundamente desordenado que daban ganas de pasar los dedos entre él para ver qué tan suave era, de aspecto fuerte pero sin llegar a los extremos, su camisa, como era estrecha, dejaba ver que tenía un pecho muy bien trabajado; y con unos ojos verde esmeralda que me hacían flotar. Lastima que fuera el estúpido que arruinó mi troca._

"_Cállate", fue lo único que se me ocurrió después de salir del trance que me había dejado su físico._

"_Lo siento, se me fue el comentario". Dijo nervioso al ver que estaba bastante molesta "Yo… puedo llevarte si quieres, luego hablamos a la aseguradora", se ofreció._

_Bueno, no me iba a pasar toda la tarde esperando por unos papeles. Además, quería cenar en casa de los Hale._

"_Ok, pero solo lo hago por que me debes un auto"._

_El chico sonrió satisfecho._

_Estúpido propietario de un Volvo, que no sabe conducir y chocó con mi camioneta. Se formó un profundo silencio en cuanto me subí a su auto, excepto cuando le indiqué cómo llegar a mi casa._

"_Gracias", mascullé mientras abría __la puerta del auto._

"_Espera" volteé a encararlo. "Ten mi numero del seguro"; me tendió una tarjetita que sólo tenía números; "y, por cierto, Feliz Navidad, desconocida" y lo que me tomó por sorpresa fue el casto beso que me robó. Sus labios se sentían demasiado suaves, deseé ganas de que no parara. Sentí un fuerte cosquilleo entre nosotros, lo cual me sorprende, por que nunca he sentido eso ni con los que he llegado más allá de los fajes. "Adiós", sonrió de lado. Cuando salí del auto, no pude evitar el sonrojo ni mucho menos la sonrisa de boba enamorada._

_No he podido dormir por que sigo recordando al adonis que hizo polvo a mi camioneta. Sus labios me daban ganas de acariciarlos, sus dientes, sus ojos… en fin, es hasta ahora el más guapo que he visto, y dudo que encuentre a alguien más._

_Lo que me tiene mal es que no sé ni como se llama, de donde viene, por que nunca lo he visto… y no sé si lo volveré a ver; sólo espero que si._

_Adiós, Carlie._

_._

_Pelo cobrizo_. Mi corazón se paró al recordar eso.

_Ojos verde esmeralda_. Y de repente volvió a cobrar vida mi corazón, pero esta vez al mil.

Empecé a gritar como loca. Mi corazón y mi respiración eran erráticos. Salté en la cama una y otra vez, sin importar si me despeinaba o se arrugaba el vestido. Él tenía que serlo, él lo era. ¡Por dios! Hizo que mi madre se sonrojase con solamente robarle un beso.

¡Ese era mi papá! Estaba segura. Una lágrima se derramó por mi ojo sin saber muy bien su significado.

—¡Él es! —grité emocionada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida Sam.

—Es mi papá el que destruyó la camioneta de mi madre —dije apresuradamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó escéptica Sam.

—Bueno, dijo que su cabello es cobrizo y sus ojos son verdes; no hay nadie más en Forks o en el diario con características parecidas.

—Puede ser, ¿seguimos leyendo? Todavía tenemos tiempo para la disco.

—Si, continua Sam —le dije emocionada y con el corazón a mil.

_**.**_

_**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**_

_1 de enero de 2006_

_Querida Carlie:_

_Acaba de terminar la fiesta de año nuevo en mi casa y estoy totalmente sorprendida._

_Yo no sabía que el ahijado de Carlisle era quien hizo papilla a mi troca._

_Quiero gritar todo lo que me pasó._

_La cena se suponía que iba a ser muy sencilla pero cuando me di cuenta Rosalie, Emmett, James, Victoria, Félix y el ahijado de mi doctor estaban ahí junto con mi padre, y, por supuesto, Carlisle._

_Todos, menos Rosalie y Emmett, me sorprendieron, no me había acordado que le pedí a Rose que invitara a algunos amigos._

_Cuando vi al ahijado de Carlisle me puse muy ansiosa sin saber la razón._

"_¡Eres tú!", nos gritamos contentos en cuanto estuvimos de frente._

_El chico me tendió la mano para besarla tiernamente diciendo: "Me llamo Edward Masen, nunca te pregunté ni como te llamabas en el estacionamiento"_

"_Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella". Por alguna razón no podía dejar de sonreír y deleitarme con sus hermosos ojos y tampoco podía estar molesta con él por lo de mi camioneta._

"_Siento haberte robado el beso… es solo que me nació hacerlo por que pensaba que no te volvería a ver. No vayas a pensar que eso hago con cualquier chica que se me cruza, solo que… sentí como si hubiera sido una necesidad", a pesar de que lo decía bastante nervioso, fue como si hubiera escuchado las mejores palabras del mundo._

"_La verdad, me habría gustado que el beso no se terminara", las palabras salieron de mi boca sin saber la razón y haciéndome sonrojar como tomate por la vergüenza._

"_Te ves muy tierna cuando te sonrojas", y mi color rojo aumentó de volumen._

"_¿Tu también vienes de Chicago?, ¿Igual que Carlisle?"_

"_Si, vine a pasar la temporada navideña con él, ya que lo vi bastante solo"._

"_Que lindo eres al acompañar a tu tío"._

"_Lo sé", dijo con arrogancia fingida, haciéndome soltar una risita._

"_En mis vacaciones nunca te había visto en Forks, debo suponer que vienes de otro lado, ¿no es así?"_

"_Sí, de Phoenix"._

"_Bueno, ¿y por qué decidiste venir al pueblo más lluvioso de todo Washington?", me daba vergüenza tener que decirle: —es solo que en Phoenix los chicos con los que me acostaba siempre planeaban casarse conmigo e intenté probar suerte en Forks, lo cual no salió del todo bien._

"_Por razones personales", dije desviando la mirada._

"_¿Tan malo es?", preguntó intentando mirar mis ojos, yo solo asentí._

_Félix se nos acercó en ese instante._

"_Hola, ¿qué tal?" saludó alegremente dándole la mano a Edward, "Bella, ¿quieres bailar un momento?"; sin esperar mi respuesta me jaló para poder bailar un poco más apartados._

"_¿Quién es él?", preguntó sin parar de sonreír._

"_Edward, el que hizo chatarra a mi troca", Félix sacó una carcajada estruendosa._

"_Bueno, parece que te gusta y mucho", dijo con picardía._

"_¿Qué intentas decir?"_

"_Sólo que… si quieres algo más con él, no se te acurra meterte en sus pantalones", me guiñó el ojo._

"_Por Dios, no seas ridículo, ni si quiera lo había pensado"._

"_Parece un tipo… muy recatado", dijo mientras miraba algo a mis espaldas muy fijamente, supongo que a Edward._

"_No lo creo, te dije que me robó un beso sin conocerme"._

"_Pero eso no hace que sea demasiado extrovertido. Puedo apostar que si te quieres meter con él, saldrán mucho"._

"_No creo que importe eso…"_

"_¿Recuerdas que te molestaste con Mike que pasó mucho tiempo para que él quisiera acostarse contigo y que eso te fastidió?"_

"_Sí… pero, no creo que él sea igual"._

"_Bueno, creo que el tal Edwin busca algo más serio contigo, no busca jueguitos", gruñí entre dientes._

"_Se llama Edward… pero creo que yo también quiero algo más serio con él"._

"_Bueno, no le rompas el corazón, Bella", pareciera como si Félix me hablara como si fuera una verdadera zorra, aunque creo que tenía razón… también pareciera que me hablaba por que ya había enamorado a Edward, una parte de mí sabía que era cierto._

_En cuanto terminó la canción, Félix me tomó de la mano y caminó decidido hacía donde estaba Edward. "Te la devuelvo" dijo alegremente._

_Sonaba Look After You de The Fray. __Edward me tomó suavemente de la cintura y yo envolví mis brazos en su cuello. Sentí mis manos sudar y mis piernas temblar mucho, pero a pesar de eso no paraba de sonreír._

"_Sabes, eres muy linda", dijo viendo mis ojos y haciendo que me perdiera en ese color esmeralda._

"_Gracias", susurré._

"_Me gustaría… salir contigo", me invitó en un tono nervioso._

"_A mí también", respondí emocionada._

"_¿Qué te parece el jueves? Los demás días voy a ayudar a mi tío en el hospital"._

"_Sí, solo que… tendrías que pasar por mí, recuerda que hiciste pedazos a mi camioneta", él rió divertido._

"_De todos modos lo planeaba hacer. Bueno, vamos a cenar, ¿no? Ya son las once y media, y la verdad, es que no he comido desde la una de la tarde", solté una risita._

_Primero fuimos con Rose para decirle que ya casi era media noche y que teníamos que cenar, que se lo anunciara a todos._

_Edward se sentó a un lado de mí para la cena. Encendimos la radio para ver la cuenta regresiva. Todos empezamos a contar emocionas los diez segundos que quedaban._

_Cuando fue el número uno, Edward me abrazó fuertemente por detrás, "Deseo que nos ocurra lo mejor en este año" me había susurrado en el oído. Me habría gustado besar sus labios suaves y sonrojados, pero recordé las palabras de Félix._

_Bueno, hasta las tres de la mañana me la pasé con Edward, bailando, platicando y mucho más, pero como su tío se fue temprano, él también se marchó._

_Estoy ansiosa por que ya sea jueves, Edward en verdad me gustó._

_Adiós, Carlie._

_._

_Edward. _Se llamaba Edward.

Grité como loca.

—Nessie, no te emociones, ¿Qué tal si no es él? —dijo Sam haciendo que me calmara y me enojara.

—Sam, yo estoy segura que es él. Aparte, creo que fue muy lindo.

—Está bien. Oye, aún son las seis, ¿seguimos leyendo?

— ¡Si! —grité emocionada.

_._

_**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**_

_5 de enero de 2006_

_Querida Carlie:_

_Sí, otra noche con insomnio. Creo que le hecho la culpa a Edward por eso._

_Ha sido un día bastante divertido. En serio, no me había divertido tanto desde que llegué a Forks._

_Edward me invitó al cine a ver una película que se llama Zathura, es como Juman ji, solo que futurista._

_Fue un completo caballero, no como mis demás citas. Me abría la puerta del auto, era puntual, él era quien pagaba, me dejo elegir la película… creo que se me hizo bastante tierno._

_Mientras esperábamos a que terminaran los cortos de la película empecé a lanzarle palomitas a Edward, comenzando una guerra, hasta que las demás personas nos callaron; fueron unos verdaderos aguafiestas._

_En la película, me daba total ternura el chico más pequeño, creo que se llamaba Daniel y Edward me fastidiaba por ello… pero es que se veía bien lindo ese niño._

_Cuando salió la hermana "adolescente" de los chicos, creo que Liza, Edward se me quedaba viendo raro. Y pues le pregunté, y me dijo:_

"_La verdad, siento que te pareces mucho a ella", me enojé porque yo no era tan payasa, él rodó los ojos; "Me refiero al físico, las dos son muy… guapas", me sonrojé por el cumplido, pero me sentí celosa de la actriz…_

_En la escena que salió un lagarto, todos en el cine saltaron y… Edward regó su refresco en sus pantalones._

"_Son nuevos", se quejó mientras intentaba limpiarse._

"_Déjame ayudarte", él se tensó en cuanto dije eso._

"_No. Yo puedo solo", creo que dejó de respirar._

"_Vamos, no te violaré", me reí en mis adentros cuando dije eso._

"_No… es solo que… Mira Bella, no quiero tener un problema en mis pantalones el resto de la película y tampoco planeo hacer cosas contigo… en este momento", creo que muy dentro de él, me estaba llamando pervertida._

"_Como quieras". Sí, estaba ofendida pero de todos modos no pude dejar de pensar como regó el refresco en sus pantalones._

_La verdad, aunque no nos hayamos besado ni nada parecido, me gustó salir con Edward, quiero volver a hacerlo. _

_Adiós, Carlie._

_._

Terminé soltando un largo suspiro como si estuviera enamorada.

—Sigamos leyendo, por fis —le dije con un puchero a Sam.

—Si, falta mucho para las ocho. Sigamos.

_**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**_

_8 de enero de 2006_

_Querida Carlie:_

_Son las tres de la mañana y sigo sin poder dormir._

_Si, creo que en tu cabeza ronda que salí con Edward… y tienes razón._

_Esta vez me invitó al concierto de un grupo mexicano llamado Maná. La verdad no lo conocía y acepté sólo por que Edward me invitó. Tocan… increíble. Aunque varias letras Edward me tuvo que decir que significaban pues no entendía bien su idioma._

_El camino hacia Seattle —que era el lugar del concierto— nos la pasamos platicando, y bueno… la verdad, no sé por qué demonios le dije a Edward la razón del por qué vine a Forks._

"_Ya, deja el misterio, y dime porque viniste a Forks"._

"_Bueno… es algo vergonzoso… pero te lo diré. En Phoenix cada vez que me acostaba con un muchacho… ellos casi, casi me estaban pidiendo matrimonio al día siguiente, y bueno… tenía dieciséis, y daba terror pensar en una boda. Créeme". Se lo dije bastante nerviosa, y hasta me estremecí al recordar la primera vez que me pidieron matrimonio._

"_Creí que las chicas les gustaba eso… que se acostaran con alguien especial", comentó distraídamente._

"_No me mal interpretes, sólo que… perdí mi virginidad con mi mejor amigo y que digamos fue por curiosidad y no otra cosa", Edward soltó una carcajada._

"_¿Y los demás era por placer?", cielos, lo decía de una manera que no me sentía tan zorra._

"_Esto da vergüenza, ¿sabes?", soltó otra carcajada._

"_Ok. Yo perdí mi virginidad con una prostituta", no estaba segura si lo decía en broma y lo miré como si estuviera loco, al ver mi expresión se aclaró "Ok, era una broma. La perdí en una fiesta con una desconocida, no quiero recordarlo", dijo desviando la mirada._

_Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que él lo rompió._

"_Bueno, dices que escapaste de Phoenix por que te pedían matrimonio al día siguiente, pero… ¿quieres decir que viniste a Forks a conseguir sexo?"_

"_Si lo dices de esa forma suena cruel. Pero digamos que vine para probar suerte"._

"_¿Y la has tenido?", me atraganté con mi propia saliva cuando me preguntó aquello._

"_La verdad no…", se me quedó viendo como si dijera que siguiera, "He tenido muy mala suerte"; arqueó una ceja al no comprender._

"_Te contaré… Llevó ocho meses de abstinencia… bueno, no completa abstinencia. Pero no he podido llegar lejos por los tipos que encuentro"._

"_Explícate mejor"._

"_Bueno… He estado con cuatro personas y con ninguna de ellas… pues… no he llegado al clímax", aunque mi voz sonará confiada, estaba totalmente roja y pidiendo que me tragara la tierra._

"_Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?", preguntó escéptico._

"_El primero… lo tenía chiquito, y pues… no llegó ni a mi entrada. El segundo, era gay y me montaron una escenita de unos homosexuales. El tercero, Hm… era impotente. Y el cuarto… no tenía ningún problema pero su madre nos encontró en plena acción". Edward se atragantó de tanta carcajada que soltaba._

"_Estás loca", murmuró cuando se recompuso la postura._

"_Yo no tengo la culpa, Edward", el resto del camino nos la pasamos escuchando música._

_Teníamos lugares __en primera fila, por lo que la euforia se sentía a mil._

_La primera que tocaron fue 'Vivir sin aire'. Edward me explicó que era como si se separara de ella era como vivir sin aire o agua… y me dio ternura como cantaba._

_Pasaron como otras tres canciones y a Edward le tendieron el micrófono para que cantara. Y ¡por Dios! Me derrito al recordar como sus delgados y rosados labios acariciaban el micrófono. Y el gesto que hacía cada que cantaba. No estoy segura, pero yo creo Edward cantó mejor que el vocalista._

_Después de ello me dijo que la canción se llamaba 'Si No te Hubieras Ido', y cuando me explicó la letra se me apretó el corazoncito._

_Edward hizo que nos subieran al escenario y bueno… se me ocurrió aventarme como un artista en un concierto de rock._

_La gente me cargaba y se sentía increíble, pero cuando vi que Edward se lanzaba y nadie lo cachaba, me morí de la risa. Pobre, debió haber recibido un fuerte golpe… Creo que dejo tan deslumbradas a las chicas que ni lo pudieron cargar._

_En fin, me alegro poder hablar como si nada con Edward y también haber pasado un gran concierto. Me cago de la risa al recordar como nadie lo cachó._

_Adiós, Carlie._

_._

Terminamos de leer con una estruendosa risa Sam y yo.

—Que mala suerte tiene el tal Edward… —Sam se estaba burlando.

— ¿Te das cuenta que es al único que le ha dedicado más de cuatro fechas?

—Si, es obvio que le encantó.

—Bueno, sigamos leyendo.

_._

_**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**_

_9 de enero de 2006_

_Querida Carlie:_

_Me siento flotar, y eso que no fumé marihuana._

_Las plantas de los pies me dan cosquillas, y como que siento un calor dentro de mí a pesar de que está lloviendo._

_Sí, son las dos de la mañana y no puedo dormir. Mi cabeza tiene en mente todas las imágenes de Edward: sus ojos color esmeralda que se siente como si mirara dentro de él; sus labios sonrojados que son suaves y dulces; su cabello mojado que está todavía más alborotado de lo normal…_

_Hoy, o más bien ayer, Edward me invitó a que conociera la casa en la que está con su tío. Para ser sólo de vacaciones me sorprende lo grande que es._

_Estábamos al pie de las escaleras, no recuerdo bien que fue lo que nos impulsó, pero el chiste es que me beso de una forma que me sentí única. Aparte de un cosquilleo que sentía en los labios, lo hizo de una manera que me sentí especial… sentí que Edward no era nada igual a los chicos que he conocido. El beso inició dulce y tierno y así terminó, pues… no sentí urgencia por avanzar más. Quería conocerlo poco a poco, sin prisas… y creo que Edward pensaba lo mismo._

_Me empezó a guiar por toda su casa, y me angustió un poco la conversación que tuvimos._

"_Vine solo de vacaciones con Carlisle, tendré que volver para la universidad en octubre"._

"_¿Cómo?, creí que estabas en el mismo curso que yo…"._

"_Tengo tu edad, pero me adelanté un año cuando chico… y, bueno, tomé este año de sabático para estar con gente de mi edad. Y… ya estoy inscrito en la Universidad de Chicago"._

"_Quieres decir que… te irás en algún momento, ¿cierto?"_

"_Si, pero tu no te preocupes; falta mucho para octubre."_

_A pesar de lo que me había dicho, no me sentía tranquila. Creí que estudiaría aquí._

_Edward me dirigió a un piano negro de cola y tomamos asiento en ella._

"_Esta pieza es de mis canciones favoritas y te la quiero dedicar a ti". Distinguí que las notas eran de 'Solo Déjate Amar' de Kalimba._

_Edward cantaba como un ángel. En el coro empecé a lagrimar por lo que decía, no sé por qué lo hice pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo. Yo sentía lo mismo que decía la canción y bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo estoy volviendo a lagrimar._

_Después de eso, vimos la película de Titanic y como toda chica, lloré en silencio a pesar que me diera pena hacerlo frente a Edward._

_Edward me presentó a su perrito llamado Jake, me reí por el recuerdo de Jacob… ja, ja. Pero no me calló muy bien que digamos su perro. ¡Me orinó! ¡Sí! Y Edward en vez de regañarlo, se empezó a reír…_

_Pero, a pesar de eso… la canción que Edward me dedicó me llegó mucho y bueno… se me aprieta el corazón cada vez que recuerdo la forma en que cantó._

_Parezco una adolescente enamorada, y lo soy…_

"_Pronuncié aquellas palabras que juré un  
día que no las diría,  
me traicioné a mí misma y a todas  
aquellas ideas  
que cierto día las hice mías;  
¿Cómo pudo pasar?,  
he abandonado el principio de mis teorías.  
Pero cómo no decirme enamorada,  
saberme ilusionada,  
encontrarme ruborizada,  
sorprenderme inspirada,  
reflejarme en tu mirada;  
si te amo tanto desde el momento de tu  
llegada." _

_Ese poema lo leí de un libro, creo que se llama Pensamientos de Amor, no tiene autor, pero me siento exactamente igual…_

_Por eso retiro lo dicho: el amor sí existe a mi edad, en todas las edades, cuando encuentras una verdad es pura y no existe ni celos, rencor, ni nada de eso. Retiro lo dicho._

_Adiós, Carlie._

_._

Cielos, creo que esas eran palabras profundas.

—Sigamos leyendo, aún falta mucho… —me apremió Sam.

—Si, pero… no creo que nos de tiempo de acabarlo hoy.

—Eso no importa. Tenemos muchos días.

—Ok… entonces, lee, Sam.  
.

_**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**_

_10 de enero de 2006_

_Querida Carlie:_

_Ok, son las tres de la mañana y sigo sin poder dormir._

_Creo que Edward hace que me mantenga ansiosa, pero da igual, me encanta estar con él._

_¿Puedes amar a alguien en diez días? Bueno, yo digo que sí._

_Fuimos a bailar en la noche y bueno, no sé bailar muy bien que digamos. Y Edward… puede que sepa bailar salsa, merengue, reggae, ska, tectónica y muchas más, pero lo que descubrí hoy es que no sabe bailar reggaetón._

_Y fue muy chistoso, por que sinceramente, yo tampoco lo bailo muy bien._

_Comencé a mover mis nalgas de una forma que hasta me avergüenzo en este instante… intenté que mis caderas se pegaran a las de Edward pero él se incomodó, de la cercanía. Supongo que Edward, para no hacerme sentir mal hacía pasos estilo de los 70's haciendo el ridículo y provocando que me divirtiera._

_Yo hice lo mismo para que al menos fuéramos los dos quienes caían en el ridículo. La gente empezó a formar un círculo a nuestro alrededor, para presenciar nuestra vergüenza, y a pesar de eso… me seguí divirtiendo. La música cambió a rock de los 70's, y fue mucho más cómodo._

_En fin, tal vez Edward y yo no sepamos bailar reggaetón y nos incomode intentarlo… pero ¿qué más da? Me divierto con su presencia. _

_Adiós, Carlie._

_._

Ya veo de donde lo saqué: yo tampoco bailo reggaetón.

— ¿Qué tierno, no? —dijo Sam.

—Sí, me pregunto por que ya no están… juntos… —comenté pensativa.

—Eso hay que leerlo… son las siete y media. Leemos una fecha más y nos retocamos el maquillaje, ¿vale?

—Sip.

_**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**_

_12 de enero de 2006_

_Querida Carlie:_

_Otra noche sin sueño. Estoy con el corazón acelerado, me sorprende no poder dormir a pesar de todo lo que he hecho hasta hace poco._

_Edward me invitó a cenar y fue formal. En un restaurante italiano._

_No recuerdo las conversaciones que tuvimos, pero todo fue tan… lindo y divertido. Edward tiene sus errores, pero lo adoro por eso._

"_Sabes, quiero regalarte algo", me dijo Edward buscando algo en su bolsillo._

"_Edward… no, la verdad, me da pena que me regales cosas. No tengo nada que darte"._

"_Bella, es un regalo; no es necesario que me lo pagues", Me respondió divertido._

_Sacó una pulsera de plata con un dije de una mariposa; parecía ser de un diamante. Era azul y brillaba mucho._

"_Oh, por Dios. Es… hermoso. Gracias", dije nerviosamente, como acto involuntario me la pasé mordiéndome el labio._

_Después de cenar a Edward se le ocurrió brindar, lo malo fue que… no salió del todo bien. _

"_Brindemos por tu monovolumen, que nos hizo conocernos", antes de chocar la copa, el brazo de Edward tiró la botella de vino y se rompió su copa por que la soltó._

_Él se quedó congelado, y de repente se empezó a reír y, claro, yo lo acompañé con las carcajadas._

"_Tengo muy mala suerte", murmuró._

"_Yo igual, pero me encanta nuestra mala suerte", sonó estúpido lo que dije, pero al parecer a Edward le gustó pues me regaló una sonrisa torcida que me dejó sin habla._

_Hubo algo muy divertido que ni si quiera pasó por mí cabeza._

_Edward se levantó para ir al baño, pero un mesero con una charola llena de postres estaba detrás de él. De repente Edward golpeó con su cabeza la charola y un pastel salió volando hacia mí._

_Estuve embarrada de pastel, pero en vez de enojarme con Edward o el mesero, me empecé a reír._

_Edward tenía la cara totalmente angustiada y el mesero lleno de sorpresa. Sus expresiones eran divertidas._

_El vestido se hecho a perder… pero de todos modos no me gustan tanto, y la verdad es que me la pase muy bien. _

_Edward es totalmente diferente a todas mis victimas, especialmente por que es perfectamente imperfecto…_

_Si, suena muy cliché, pero a pesar de eso, es cierto, y me gusta su forma de ser, con sus defectos y virtudes._

_Adiós, Carlie._

_._

Creo que si se separaron por un error y no por que él la abandonó. En realidad, no lo sé, pero me gustaría pensar eso. Que en verdad la quiso y la amó como ella a él.

Sam y yo nos retocamos el maquillaje y escuchamos como el timbre sonaba. Era Alec y uno de sus amigos, creo que un tal Tyler.

Llegamos a la discoteca y estaba llena de gente, seguramente por que era viernes, en fin. La música era electrónica y me puse a bailar con Alec.

Él me tomó de la cintura mientras yo tenía los brazos alzados, estuvimos "bailando" o al menos eso intentábamos hasta que me cansé.

— ¿Podemos ir a un lugar… con menos gente? —le grité para que me escuchará, ya que la música nos impedía hablar normalmente.

—Ese es el chiste de estos lugares —me respondió de igual forma.

Ja, que chistosito. A pesar de lo que me dijo, me tomó de la mano y salimos de ahí para tomar aire. En la calle estaba lloviznando pero no le tome tanta cuenta a eso, me quedé parada admirando los ojos azules de Alec, y también su rubio pelo humedecido, se veía tan… sexy.

—Hay algo que he querido hacer desde que te vi en mi casa —susurró. Yo estaba perdida en la forma en que sus labios se movían para hablar. Me daban ganas de tocarlos para comprobar si eran tan suaves como me los imaginaba, o si sabían de la misma forma o si…

— ¿Ness? —al parecer me había quedado mucho tiempo imaginando cosas y no le prestaba tanta atención.

—Lo siento. Has… lo que querías hacer —dije nerviosamente.

—Solo que… cierra los ojos —y yo bien obediente los cerré. Sentí su acompasada respiración muy cerca de mi boca; podía oler su aliento y sentirlo. Mi respiración se hizo más profunda, como si intentara de no ahogarme o dejar de respirar. Luego, sentí algo tocar mis labios, obviamente supe que eran sus labios. La forma en que me imaginaba cómo se sentirían sus labios no le hacían nada en justicia, nada. Poco a poco, fue moviendo sus labios y yo intenté que fuéramos acompasados.

En las películas dicen que un beso se siente como mil descargas eléctricas, y una mentira, puedo jurar que se sienten mucho más… se siente como si el tiempo no transcurriera, que se congeló para que ese momento se volviera infinito y nunca se acabe, pero esa sensación se acaba en cuanto te separas.  
Puede que el beso haya sido torpe… pero sé que fue mi primer beso. Torpe, pero el primero.

_Te extraño más que nunca y no sé qué hacer._

_Despierto y te recuerdo al amanecer._

_Me espera otro día por vivir sin ti._

_El espejo no miente, me veo tan diferente._

_Me haces falta tú._

_La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual._

_El ritmo de la vida me parece mal._

_Era tan diferente cuando estabas tú,_

_Sí que era diferente cuando estabas tú._

_No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti._

_No._

_Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar._

_El frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti,_

_Y no sé donde estás._

_Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz._

.

* * *

**¡Hola..!**

**Capitulo dedicado a TODOS LO QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA EN FANFICTION Y LEEN MIS PORQUERÍAS.**

**Capitulo terriblemente largo, ¡por Dios! Ja, ja… ustedes deciden si en verdad valió la pena esperar tanto. Lo siento por no actualizar, pero tengo una excusa genial XD, en serio, pasa que me fui de campamento una semana, y pues no usé la computadora en todo ese tiempo, y como ya vieron, me tardé mucho escribiéndolo, lo hice con amor :) je, je.**

**PREGUNTAS EN COMUN:  
¿Qué pasó con Edward?  
¿Por qué se fue? Se sabrá en el próximo.  
¿Habrá lemmon? ¡Sí!, bueno, mas bien yo lo llamaría lime.  
¿Por qué Bella no especifica tanto en su diario? Para ese tipo de preguntas, al final las contestaré…  
¿Cuántos capítulos planeas que tenga el fic? Bueno, le calculé, y creo que tendrá quince con una breve explicación, pero aun no estoy segura.  
¿Cómo se llamará el próximo capitulo? ERRAR ES DE HUMANOS.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me tardé mucho je, je.**

**¡Gracias por leer mis porquerías!**

**Bueno, ¡biie..!  
¡Gely..!**


	9. Errar es de Humanos

**SUMMARY: "¿Quién habría pensado que Bella era una completa zorra a los dieciséis años?" Insinuó Sam ojeando el diario de la mamá de su amiga. "Deja de burlarte, Sam, aquí lo importante es saber quién es mi padre." UA/AH.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de SM, la trama mía, y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia (XD)**

…

* * *

**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**

_**EL DIARIO DE BELLA SWAN**_

**ERRAR ES DE HUMANOS**

¿Qué puedo decir?

¿Qué mis pies se derriten cada que hablo con Alec?

¿O que escucharlo es como música para mis oídos?

No. Tal vez debería decir que cuando miró sus ojos es como ver una parte de un todo.

No, tampoco sirve.

Mejor: que simplemente he conocido lo que es el primer amor, y como toda chica enamorada… lo quiero más que a nadie.

Sigo pensando que no son suficientes las palabras con que describirlo… pero en fin.

¿Sobre el diario y los sueños?

Bueno, a pesar de que nos faltan muy poquitas paginas, Sam sigue con lo de "leer solo los viernes". Y los sueños… son más vividos, veo a alguien con pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes, y sigue cantando la misma canción una y otra vez.

No he hablado con mamá con lo que respecta al diario, pero planeo hacerlo.

Alec nos ha invitado de compras a Sam y a mí… Si, yo tampoco estoy segura del por que un chico quiere ir de compras, pero iré para disfrutar de su compañía.

El profesor de química últimamente nos ha estado regañando más seguido a Sam y a mí. Para ser sincera, sospecho que ya se enteró de quien le arrojó huevos a su casa…

—Pásame la 5 —me susurró Sam.

Estábamos en un parcial de química.

—No la tengo —le devolví.

—Bueno, la 12.

—Tampoco.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál tie…? —Sam ni si quiera había terminado de preguntar cuando el maestro se dio cuenta.

—Señorita Swan y McCartney, entreguen sus exámenes, no permitiré que se copien.

—¡Pero si no nos estábamos copiando! —alegué. No le había pasado ninguna, así que no nos copiamos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué se susurraban? —me quedé helada.

—Le pedí un borrador; no traigo el mío —contestó una furiosa Sam.

—No me hable en ese tono, McCartney.

—Es que no es justo que me acuse de algo que no hice —que cínica era Sam, pero al menos me alegraba que sabía mentir muy bien.

—¿Quiere explicarle eso al director?

—Claro. De una vez que lo despidan por hacer falsos cargos —debo admitir que me moría de la risa por dentro. Sam parecía una abogada en vez de una niña diciendo que no estaba copiando. Y si en algo debe temer el profesor, es que si lo pueden correr.

Digamos que Sam es muy buena amiga del director. Ha ido varias veces a su sala, y se hace de niña inocente, pero… ¡el director le cree!, supongo que sacó algo de actuación de sus padres.

Sam se paró decidido de su lugar, pero el profesor la detuvo.

—Espera, mejor termina tu examen. Te creeré por esta vez McCartney.

Rodé los ojos, el maestro si le tenía miedo.

Después de unos minutos me di cuenta que Weber le estaba pasando las respuestas por papelitos.

.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Le caigo bien a Angela —me paré en seco.

—¿Quién?

—Como si no supieras el nombre de Weber… —bueno, soy muy distraída con los nombres. Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Y sabes por que le caes bien? —le pregunté burlona.

—En realidad no lo sé. Pero ella solita me dio el papelito, ni si quiera le tuve que decir el numero de pregunta —dijo arrogante.

—Tal vez es tu fan —le dije con sarcasmo.

—A de ser —Sam sonrió ampliamente.

—Estoy de broma; no creo que sea tu fan —entrecerró los ojos.

—Lastimas mi ego —luego soltó una risita —.Bueno, siempre la he visto reírse cada que me burló de un maestro o cuando simplemente les contestó —rodé los ojos, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta?

—¡Todos se ríen cuando haces eso!

—Entonces soy el bufón de la escuela —fingió estar ofendida.

—Sabes que no, aunque te estas ganando ese lugar…

—Bueno, tal vez soy la reina de los bufones, pero sigo creyendo que le caigo muy bien a Weber.

Estábamos en el almuerzo, bueno, más bien mi cuerpo se encontraba ahí; por que mi mente estaba ocupada en Alec.

—Entonces, ¿vendrán de compras? —preguntó Alec.

—Claro, pero no sé por que quieres ir de compras… —le contesté frunciendo el ceño.

—Oigan, no quiero ser un mal trío, eh —comentó Sam algo ocupada en su pasta.

—Bueno, la verdad es que Jane va a ir a una fiesta de una de sus compañeras, y quiere comprar un vestido pero como no sé de ropa y mamá no la puede acompañar, pensé en que ustedes me podrían ayudar —me hizo soltar un tierno "aw". Él le quería comprar a su hermana un vestido.

—De todos modos, sigo creyendo que soy un mal tercio —volvió a decir Sam.

—No te preocupes, volví a invitar a Tyler —contestó orgulloso Alec.

—Ugh. ¡No! ¿Sabes, lo que sufrí en la discoteca la otra vez? —retó Sam.

—Vamos, no es tan malo.

—¿Qué no es tan malo? ¡Se propasó el hijo de la chinita! —Sam había gritado tan fuerte que todos empezaron a reír por su expresión.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó alguien burlonamente, corrigiéndola.

—¿Y tu que te metes, pendejo? ¡Dejen de mirarme!, ¿quieren? —lo dijo de una forma que hasta a mí me dio miedo que hiciera algo.

—¿Cómo que se propasó? —preguntó un poco más serio Alec.

—Tu sabes… —dijo incomoda Sam.

—No, no sé —contraatacó Alec.

—Es que… me tocó las nalgas —¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Es cierto lo que veo? ¿Sam, ruborizada?

—¿Solo eso? Con la música que ponían cualquiera hubiera aprovechado —dijo Alec despreocupado.

—No, no entiendes —su color aumentó —. Me torteó (*), y también… —hizo una mueca de horror —me tocó los pechos —lo ultimo lo dijo a penas audible.

—Espera, ¿no hiciste nada para detenerlo?—le pregunté preocupada, no me había contado todo.

—Todo fue muy rápido; de repente estábamos bailando, y después con sus manos asquerosas empezó a manosearme, al otro instante yo le solté una bofetada —la verdad, lo contaba de una manera que me sentía muy molesta con Tyler.

—Si va Tyler, no iremos —dije decidida.

—Ness… —se quejó Alec.

—No, es alguien repugnante, ¿no ves como está Sam? ¿Cada cuanto la ves ruborizada? —le eché en cara.

—Está bien, le diré que no pudieron ir por un compromiso de emergencia.

—Así está mejor.

.

En el centro comercial fue toda una odisea; vestido que le gustaba a Sam a mí no, y vestido que me gustaba a Jane no…

Así que decidimos que Alec traería uno, y fue muy chistoso. Eligió uno que parecía de viejita.

—Alec, no sirves para esto —se burló Sam.

—A mi me gusta —el aludido se encogió de hombros.

De repente vimos un vestido perfecto para una niña de siete años. Era un vestido verde limón, muy parecido al de campanita.

—¡Ese es! —gritamos al mismo tiempo Sam y yo.

—No… ¿campanita? No dejaré que mi hermanita enseñe sus piernitas —se quejó Alec.

—Es el chiste de los vestidos, Alec —le dije en un tono evidenciando que era obvio.

—Pero… no. —Alec no cedió.

—Por favor —Jane hizo un pucherito exactamente que al de Sam, y claro, Alec no se pudo resistir a su hermana.

—Bueno, ¿Cuánto cuesta? —me preguntó Alec. Revisé el precio que tenía y le contesté.

—Ciento diez.

—¿Por donde? —preguntó Alec, sin una razón Sam empezó a reírse.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, ceñuda.

—¡Es un albur! —me contestó Sam.

—Pero… no lo creo.

—Ness, ¡ciento diez! Cambia la c por la s.

Ahí fue cuando mi cerebro se activó y descubrió que me preguntó "¿por donde?" por que… ¡Argg!

—¡Imbécil! —le grité a mi novio.

—Debes estar atenta, Ness —que descaro.

—En frente de tu hermana.

—No lo va a entender.

—¿Quieres que le explique? —reté molesta.

—Ness, cálmate. No es para tanto.

—Ok… —si, estaba exagerando, pero era la tercera vez que me lo hacía.

Empecé a dar mis respiraciones con los ojos cerrados, y de pronto, sentí una manos abrazar mi cintura y algo devorar mis labios. Sabía que era Alec, y me deje llevar.

.

—Jane se veía tan adorable con su vestidito —le chilló Sam emocionada a su madre.

—Que linda —dijo Rosalie con una genuina sonrisa.

—Si, y luego Ness se probó un vestido azul perfecto. Lastima que Alec no traía suficiente dinero —Sam tronó lo dedos y se pegó en la pierna, haciéndole énfasis a esa parte —, por que sino estoy segura que se lo compraba.

—¿No llevaron las tarjetas?

—No, no sentimos que fuera necesario.

—¡Niñas! —Rosalie soltó un grito sin una razón.

—¿Qué? —preguntamos espantadas Sam y yo.

—El diario, ¿Cómo van? —suspiré aliviada.

—¡Descubrimos que mi padre se llama Edward Masen! —grité emocionada.

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó con una ceja alzada Rosalie.

—Bueno… no hemos llegado a la parte de la procreación —respondió Sam por mí, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y que esperan? Ustedes me contaran que fue lo que ocurrió, Bella me dejó con la duda… —nos empujó escaleras arriba.

Fui negando con la cabeza una y otra vez. Si que éramos raros.

—Bueno, hay que leer —apremió Sam.

—Estoy cansada… —me quejé.

—Yo soy la que leo, no te preocupes.

Me recosté en su cama con la cabeza colgando de un lado y Sam comenzó a leer.

_**.**_

_**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**_

_21 de Enero de 2006_

_Querida, Carlie:_

_Son las diez de la mañana y en lo único que puedo pensar es que… Me siento flotar._

_Ayer… fue el mejor día __de mi vida._

_Edward me había dicho que iríamos a un lugar divertido, y que no era necesario arreglarme tanto. Pero nada me impidió vestirme con unas botas de militar, un vestido rojo suelto y un bolero de mezclilla. Según yo, logré que Edward no me detuviera de mirar, pero… básicamente yo me lo comí con la mirada al verlo tan informal._

_Edward me llevó a un partido de futbol americano en Seattle. Los _seahawks_ de Seattle contra Los cardenales de Arizona. Era un partido amistoso pero de todas formas ganaron los Cardenales. Edward apoyaba a los Seahawks._

_Yo no entiendo mucho del futbol, pero cuando veía a la gente gritar yo la imitaba. Si, eso es estúpido, pero no lo pude evitar. Edward simplemente se reía cada vez que gritaba en una anotación de los cardenales._

_Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que el partido terminara, empezó a lloviznar, y muchas personas, sabiendo como iba a terminar el partido, se fueron; ya que el marcador era 20 a 40 favor los cardenales._

_Yo también me quería ir, por que no quería que en la carretera nos agarrara una tremenda lluvia, pero al parecer Edward no tenía los mismos planes que yo._

_En cuanto terminó el partido las salidas estuvieron realmente llenas de tanta gente, y nosotros en vez de irnos nos dirigimos a la cancha._

"_Edward, ¿Por qué quieres estar aquí? No quiero que manejes bajo la lluvia. Vámonos." Le reproché en cuanto estuvimos exactamente a media cancha._

"_No, Bella. Espera. Es que… no lo sé, ¿no sientes algo?" hasta que me preguntó eso, me di cuenta que sentía algo por dentro… Si, es algo ridículo, pero no sé. Es como si dentro de mi cuerpo me albergara algo caliente. No estoy segura de cómo explicarlo pero era como si no caminara, como si mis pies ya no los necesitara y tampoco las manos, que simplemente una fuerza mayor a mí me mantuviera cerca de Edward._

"_Eso creo…" me acerqué más a él abrazándolo por la cintura y él me abrazó por los hombros. Fue algo realmente extraño, no estoy segura del tiempo qué pasó y nos mantuvimos en esa posición, simplemente cuando me di cuenta ya no había nadie en el estadio._

"_A pesar de la lluvia, parece que todo es perfecto por un instante" me susurró al oído Edward._

"_Y lo es" concordé._

_Seguimos así durante un instante de silencio hasta que Edward lo rompió._

"_Mira" señaló algo en el cielo. "Un arcoíris" Fue algo chistoso, fue como si regresara a cuando tenía cinco años, no recordaba haber visto un arcoíris en años. En Phoenix casi no llueve, y en Forks, todo el tiempo está nublado. Comencé a brincar y a decir "Mira eso" y una y otra vez hasta que mis torpes pies se tropezaron entre ellos e hicieron que me callera._

_En vez de quejarme del dolor me empecé a reír con ganas y a dar pataletas. Edward se veía divertido, intentó acercarse a mí para ayudarme, pero al parecer mis pataletas al aire tiraron a Edward sobre mí._

_De pronto, toda la risa que tenía se fue al ver los profundos ojos verdes de Edward. En ese momento me di cuenta que me encantaba absolutamente todo de Edward Masen, desde sus ojos esmeralda hasta su encantadora actitud… tan despreocupada y a la vez descuidada. No era un simple "me gusta" sino que… quería estar con él todo el tiempo que el mundo me diera. Escuchar su melodiosa risa cada día, ver las estrellas a lado de él… compartir un momento tan simple de la vida pero a la vez el más hermoso. Quería compartir mi vida con él…_

_Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y hambrientos. Lo besé con urgencia, pronto se hizo más profundo al unir nuestras lenguas en una guerra que nadie sabría quien era el ganador._

_Por primera vez sus manos fueron curiosas conmigo, me empezó a acariciar por todos lados y hasta en algunas partes que estoy segura nadie había tocado. Yo también tomé libertad al acariciar su abdomen y su pecho._

_Ya no quería que esto fuera lento, quería conocerlo todo en un instante. _

_Me restregué a sus pantalones para que sintiera mi urgencia y él al comprenderlo me…_

_._

—¡Sam! —grité histérica y haciéndola detener la lectura.

—Espera, espera… —respondió distraídamente a mis gritos. Al parecer a ella le emocionaba aquello por que tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara.

—¡No!, no sigas —le dije con urgencia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—No sigas leyendo. Por favor —le supliqué.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó histérica.

—Por que no está bien —mascullé.

—¿A que te refieres? —cuestionó irritada.

—Que… no quiero escuchar como mis padres me crearon —le contesté nerviosa.

—Pero si es la parte que más he esperado del diario —se quejó Sam.

—Aun así no, ¡no quiero!

—Ness… escucha, no creo que Bella lo haya escrito letra por letra como: _Entró a mi coño y fue tan…_

—Oh, cállate —le corté.

—Vamos, Ness. No pasará nada si leemos esto —me crucé de brazos.

—Es falta de ética leer las intimidades de los demás —le dije indignada.

—No vayas a sacar con el cuento de la ética y la moral, Ness.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por que desde que iniciamos el diario sabíamos que iban a venir partes de ese tipo, es más, cuando pasó por Jacob, Mike, James y Félix nunca te quejaste pero ahora… —dejó inconclusa la oración.

—Es que… con ellos sabía que no eran nada míos, pero Edward… escuchar como se tocan y eso no, que horror, prefiero hacerlo que leerlo.

—No te preocupes, querida. Solo escucharas.

—¡Ha! Si, que chistosa. ¿Te gustaría escuchar como tus padres te concibieron?

—Solo te diré que es mejor leer que ver —por un momento no le entendí hasta que me di cuenta… que Emmett ni Rosalie son discretos al tener sexo y en una de esas… Sam los vio. Me estremecí al imaginarme eso, sacudí la cabeza como si de esa forma me quitara las imágenes.

—Pero… no lo sé. Siento que invado la privacidad de alguien más…

—Si tu mamá te dio el diario, no creo que sería invadir su privacidad. Vamos, ¿Qué puede pasar?

—Bueno… no es solo eso. Sino que siento que es como si vieras pornografía…

—No es lo mismo ver como algunos soquetes tienen relaciones con alguien por dinero a leer como alguien que amaba a otra persona se entrega.

—Me pones en duda… —susurré.

—Es que… no es igual. En una película porno no creo que nunca se trate sobre "hacer el amor" sino que… básicamente prostituirse. No sé como marcar la diferencia, pero simplemente no es lo mismo, ¿ok?

—Pero de todos modos no quiero leer.

—No te preocupes, yo lo haré —en serio, traté de detenerla o al menos dejar de escuchar, pero la curiosidad me ganó.

.

_Me restregué a sus pantalones para que sintiera mi urgencia y él al comprenderlo me separó de él. Por un instante pensé que no quería, pero no fue así. Se puso de pie para cargarme. El camino hacia el auto lo sentí eterno, aunque sé que no fue así. Lo besé por todas las partes que alcancé, y me entretuve besando, chupando y lamiendo su cuello todo lo que podía._

_Edward, —no estoy segura de cómo lo hizo— abrió la puerta trasera del auto. Me recostó con suavidad en el asiento y cerró la puerta._

_La ropa desapareció de nosotros en unos instantes. Aunque él se quitó los pantalones y con ello los bóxers, no pude dejar de ver sus ojos llenos de lujuria y mucho menos su sonrisa. No nos dimos el tiempo de apreciar nuestros cuerpos con la mirada, no por la urgencia sino por que no lo sentí necesario en el momento. Aunque me arrepiento un poco el no haber visto el tamaño de su socio._

_Nuestras manos viajaron a donde nunca habían tocado, y fue increíble._

_La posición en la que estábamos la cambiamos, yo estuve arriba de él, a horcajadas. Las ventanas del auto estaban totalmente empañadas debido a nuestras respiraciones y gemidos._

_No se necesitaron palabras ni nada de eso, simplemente los sonidos de gemidos contenidos y nuestros cuerpos tocándose se escuchaban. _

_Su expresión al llegar al orgasmo fue hermosa. Tenía el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus ojos parecían que hablaban diciendo "me he ganado lo mejor del mundo". Y llegando al momento, su boca totalmente abierta sacando gemidos._

_Me dejé caer sobre él, aferrándome lo más que pude y descansando._

"_Quédate por siempre" le susurré cuando recuperé el aliento._

"_El tiempo que quieras" me respondió._

_No estoy segura de donde sacó una manta para acobijarnos. _

_Nos quedamos dormidos en el asiento trasero de su auto iluminados por la bella luz que la luna llena desprendía._

_._

—Y ves, no fue tan malo —dijo Sam.

—Hummm… de todas formas no quisiera ver eso…

—¿Seguimos leyendo? Ya faltan muy pocas paginas… —ofreció Sam.

—Claro.

.

_**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**_

_23 de Abril de 2006_

_Querida, Carlie:_

_Sé que llevo más de tres meses sin escribir, pero es algo muy importante lo que voy a contar._

_Me siento tan feliz… es como si mi amor por Edward aumentara de una extraña manera. No quepo de la emoción._

_¡Estoy embarazada!_

_Desde hace meses que lo estoy._

_He amanecido cada d__ía viendo los ojos más bonitos que he encontrado._

_He amanecido con el olor más delicioso del mundo._

_He amanecido sintiendo la caricia que me ha dado más felicidad._

_He amanecido, con el único hombre que he amado._

_Adiós, Carlie._

_._

—¿Entendiste eso? —preguntó Sam con una expresión un tanto graciosa.

—Eso creo… —le contesté con una gran sonrisa. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Pues explícame, por que yo no —dijo esto como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Supongo que después de la noche de "mhmh" —no quería decir "después de su revolcón en el estadio" —se pasaron los días… pues durmiendo juntos.

—O sea, sexo diario —insinuó Sam alzando las cejas varias veces.

—Si, como sea —le respondí indiferente por estar incomoda.

—Hay que seguir leyendo —juraría que la vi temblar de la emoción.

—Ok, empieza.

.

_**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**_

_17 de Septiembre de 2006_

_Querida, Carlie:_

_Sé que llevo más de cinco meses sin escribir, pero me la he pasado muy ocupada por lo de Renesmee y Edward._

_El 10 de septiembre nació mi bebé. La llamamos Renesmee. Fue una combinación de Esme, la tía de Edward y de Reneé, mi madre. La verdad es que creí que sería niño… pero es hermosa y tan especial._

_Estoy segura de que será igual de lista que su padre. Ojala no saqué lo torpe de mí, y mucho menos que se junte con lo de Edward…_

_Pero creo que no importará eso, pues la amo a pesar de todo._

_A pesar de que llore, vomite, llene los pañales, me haga desvelarme… es algo hermoso verla dormir o ser cargada por su padre._

_Lo que me tiene más angustiada, es que a finales de Octubre, Edward se irá a estudiar la universidad en Chicago, y no lo podré ver más. Aunque escribirá cartas y llamará._

_Sé que no debería dudar en nuestra relación, pero… ¿y si conoce a alguien más?_

_Bueno, esto me tiene algo angustiada._

_Adiós, Carlie._

_._

Me di cuenta que Sam había cerrado la ultima pagina del diario… ¿Cómo sabré la verdad?, ¿será horrible? ¿Habrá conocido a alguien más Edward? O peor aun… ¿si Edward murió?

No.

No podía pensar en eso.

—¿¡Ness! —gritó preocupada Sam.

—¿Qué? —le grité con el ceño frunció. Ella me alzó más la voz.

—No me hables así. Es que estabas paralizada, como si fuera algo muy malo en lo que pensaste.

—Solo tonterías —dije con indiferencia. No quería que se preocupara solo por contarle una paranoia.

Le preguntaría a mamá que fue lo que ocurrió.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos? —preguntó Sam.

—Creo que dormir —fingí un bostezo; en realidad, no creía llegar a dormir esta noche.

.

_Abrí los ojos de a poco y me encontré con una mirada esmeralda. De momento me sentí perdida, hasta que alcé mi mirada y vi unos cabellos cobrizos desordenados. Me di cuenta que la persona que estaba frente a mi era mi padre; Edward._

_Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y mis ojos me empezaron a arder. Mi respiración se fue acelerando de a poco, quería decir tantas cosas a la vez pero no salían palabras de mi boca._

—_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿en que me equivoqué? —se lamentó Edward con una voz aterciopelada. Mis labios empezaron a temblarme, me contuve; no quería llorar. Tomé valor, y me aclaré la garganta. Intenté de no ver los ojos de mi pare, si lo hacía podría que llorara._

—_¿Por qué no estas conmigo? —mi voz salió en un pequeño susurro, apenas lo suficientemente audible para él._

—_Por un error —sollozó sin lágrimas Edward._

—_Me alegra que estés aquí —en ese momento no soporté más y comencé a llorar fuertemente. Mi vista se nubló, apreté mis dientes para evitar llorar más de lo que había echo, pero mis sollozos no cesaron._

—_Yo quisiera volver atrás —sentí una caricia en mi espalda. Limpié un poco mis ojos con la manga de mi suéter para aclararme vista. En ese instante me di cuenta que mi padre se acercaba para abrazarme. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y sentí un casto beso en mi frente._

—_Quiero decirte que… —habló tranquilamente Edward, pero sentí que me estaba cayendo y…_

_._

Me desperté con la cara llena de lágrimas. Solo había sido un sueño.

Cuanto daría para que fuera real lo que acababa de soñar.

—¿Ness? —preguntó perezosa Sam.

—¿Si? —respondí con la voz rota.

Sam se enderezó rápidamente y empezó a hablar tan rápida que no estoy segura de todo lo que decía.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pegaste con algo? Parece que estás demacrada o que alguien acaba de morir… Espera, ¿Alec está bien o que ocurre? —Intenté decir algo, pero el nudo en la garganta me lo impedía, me ardía demasiado —¿Por qué estás llorando de esa manera? ¿O Bella te corrió de la casa? No te preocupes por eso, podemos ir a hablar con ella como lo hicimos en marzo, todo estará bien… —la corté en es instante, al fin había podido encontrar mi voz.

—No, no Sam. No todo estará bien. Mamá no me corrió de la casa, y Alec está bien, y nadie ha muerto… Tuve un sueño donde… —mi voz se estaba rompiendo, así que hable entre sollozos —donde salía Edward, y… no lo sé. Quisiera que hubiese sido real y no sólo un sueño.

—Bueno… no te preocupes, lo encontraremos —alentó Sam abrazándome por los hombros.

—Pero… ¿Y si le pasó algo y por eso ya no está con mi mamá? —pregunté entre sollozos.

—Hay que preguntarle a Bella que fue lo que ocurrió —contestó con algo de preocupación en su voz.

—Ok…

.

Decidí que esto lo debía hacer sola, sé que podía contar con Sam para lo qué sea, pero tenía que hacerlo sola.

Entré al cuarto de mi madre para verla sentada en forma de flor de loto en su cama frente a una pequeña caja. Mamá estaba vestida de forma casual, normalmente se arregla de vestidos o faldas para ir a trabajar a la editorial o salir con algunos hombres, pero hoy no. Hoy era uno de esos días en lo que pasaba tiempo a solas. Hasta ese momento me daba cuenta de algo importante: mi madre llevaba siempre una pulsera de una mariposa azul y creo que era la que Edward le regaló…

—Ness, debes de tocar antes de entrar —dijo con una pequeña risa en su voz.

—Bueno, no interrumpí algo importante ¿o si? —pregunté preocupada.

—¿Más importante que tu? —Preguntó pensativamente, viéndome directamente —No, claro que no, Nessie.

—Que bien —dije contenta acercándome a la cama y tomando asiento al pie de ésta.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, cariño? —preguntó tiernamente.

—Bueno, quería hablar sobre algo, mamá —dije estirando mis labios a modo de sonrisa.

—No me digas —rodó los ojos —Déjame adivinar, el sobrino de Félix, el rubio sexy es tu novio —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, haciéndome sonrojar.

—No en realidad, no vine a hablar de eso… —antes de terminar la oración mamá me interrumpió.

—¿No es tu novio? —cuestionó alzando una ceja y con la vista fija en mis ojos.

—Si lo es… pero no es sobre eso —dije sintiéndome cohibida.

—Ok, ¿Qué ocurre, Ness? —preguntó a modo que empezara.

—Es sobre Edward Masen… —sentí mi boca seca, quitándome valor. En el rostro de mi madre vi una expresión de tristeza —Quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó.

—Sabía que lo preguntarías algún día —mamá intentó sonreír, pero no le llegó a los ojos —Pero antes de decirte algo, quiero enseñarte muchas cosas; cosas que ni si quiera en el diario hay.

—¿Y que es?

—Esto —dijo tendiéndome la caja que hasta unos instantes tenía en frente suyo.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté antes de abrirlo.

—Ahí están algunas cartas, anotaciones y… un álbum de fotos —dijo soltando un profundo suspiro.

Abrí la caja y me encontré con un álbum de piel. Lo tomé y pasé la primera pagina que eran fotos de mi madre de chiquitas, las cuales nunca había visto.

Cumpleaños, fiestas, con amigos y con familia. Eran muchas fotos, y cada que pasaba una pagina miraba a mi madre como preguntando "¿Pero que tiene que ver con mi padre?" y ella respondía que solo siguiera. Y así lo hice. En varias fotos a mi madre se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, hasta que entendí por qué me lo dio.

En unas hojas venían repletas de fotos de un chico atractivo. Sonrisa de encanto, cabello cobrizo y revuelto y claro, unos ojos profundamente esmeraldas. A como salía en mis sueños no le hacían justicia. El chico que estaba viendo era perfecto y totalmente atractivo, y ése era mi padre.

Mi corazón se vio totalmente acelerado, saltando de la alegría. Una sonrisa fue ensanchándose en mi rostro, haciendo que me dolieran un poco las mejillas. De mi ojo derecho se escapó una lágrima fugaz, pero no de tristeza, sino que de alegría.

Voltee a ver a mi madre, para poder su expresión, pero era totalmente la contraria a la mía. Tenía los labios haciendo un pequeño puchero. En sus ojos no había más que tristeza. Puedo jurar que escuchaba a su corazón, pero no creo que de alegría. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, apunto de explotar. Sus manos estaban de un modo que parecía que se las estaba lavando, jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y cerró los ojos dejando las lágrimas bañar sus mejillas.

Me sentí mal al ver a mi mamá, sin una razón, el nudo volvió a mi garganta, y buscando consuelo abracé a mi madre y le acuné en mi pecho. Le acaricié la espalda suavemente, y oculté mi rostro en sus cabellos, evitando que me viera llorar. Debió haberse visto extraño; una hija apapachando a su mamá…

Después de unos minutos en esa posición, deje de sentir lo sollozos de mi mamá, y me separé de ella, tomando con mis manos sus hombros.

—¿Mamá, que pasó? —sé que no estaba bien preguntar eso, después de verla llorar de esa manera, pero tal vez así podría ayudar.

—Espera, quiero enseñarte algo más —tomó un CD de la caja, y la metió en una de esas cosas que lo leen. Era muy vieja, y siempre me había preguntado por que lo tenemos si existen cosas más modernas.

—Es un video casero —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Me senté en la cabecera de la cama, mientras mamá se acomodaba a lado de mí.

El video empezó con un pequeño dialogo.

—_Edward, ¿Cómo se prendé ésta cosa?_ —era la voz de Emmett, la pantalla se veía negra.

—_Idiota_ —se escuchó una voz aterciopelada y una risa musical acompañándolo —_La tienes prendida, pero no le has quitado la tapa, Emmett._

Mamá soltó una risita.

—_Oh, es cierto_ —respondió Emmett.

—_¿Listo, cariño?_ —en la pantalla se veía a Rosalie muy joven en un jardín.

—_Claro_ —contestó animado Emmett, aunque no se vio en la pantalla.

—_Ok_, —la voz de mi madre se escuchaba y Emmett movió la cámara para que saliera ella a un lado de Rose —_esta es una película por producciones Masen. Lo principal de aquí es enseñarles quienes somos y por qué quisiéramos que nos recordasen. Empieza tú, Rose._

—_Gracias, Bella. Bueno, soy Rosalie Hale. Quiero ser una actriz y futuro ejemplo para mi hija_ —la cámara bajó para ver la panza de embarazada que Rose presumía —_Se llamará Sam, tengo 7 meses y nacerá en abril. Estoy emocionada _—y fue interrumpida por Emmett —_Claro que estamos emocionados, será una niña perfecta, igual que mi Rose_ —Emmett volteó la cámara para que saliera él.

—_Bueno, déjenos hablar a nosotros también, ¿no? _—preguntó una hermosa voz con tono burlón.

—_Señor perfección quiere atención —_Rose se burló con voz de niño chiquito y haciendo un puchero.

—_Ya déjenos salir_ —esa fue la risa de mi madre.

—_Esta bien_ —Emmett volteó la cámara y mostró a Edward y a mi mamá.

—_Soy Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, productor de esta película_ —mamá sacó la lengua haciéndole burla _—y quiero ser un gran músico en un futuro cercano. Pienso estudiar en la universidad de Chicago para…_

—_Blah, blah, demasiado, Edward. Deja hablar a Bella —_se quejó Emmett con voz monótona. Edward hizo una mueca ante la cámara, pero cedió.

—_Yo soy Isabella Mary Swan, novia del productor de la película_ —soltó una risita y prosiguió —_quiero estudiar filología inglesa, para ser una futura escritora. Te toca Emmet_ —gritó innecesariamente.

—_Claro, yo soy el protagonista de esta película, ya que soy el más guapo —_se burló de Edward pasando su mano por sus rizos _negros —Igual que mi adorable Rose, quiero ser actor y un gran padre para Samantha —_terminó con una dulce sonrisa.

—_Bueno, este fue la presentación de La Película, que aun no sabemos como se llama. Esperemos que la disfruten —_terminó diciendo Edward.

El video por unos instantes se puso en negro, para llegar a un momento muy… traumático.

—Es el nacimiento de Sam —explicó mi mamá algo que ya había dado por hecho.

—_¡Puja, Rose! Tienes que hacerlo_ —apremió Emmett desde la cámara.

—_Emmett, mejor yo grabó y tu ve a apoyar a tu esposa_ —dijo algo angustiado Edward.

—_Gracias, amigo —_hubo cambio de cámara para ver a Emmett ayudar a Rosalie. De repente, un doctor sacó a un bebé ensangrentado de un lugar que mi papá no quiso grabar.

—_¡Es niña!_ —anunció el doctor tendiéndole a Rosalie el bebé envuelto en una cobijita, Rose lo aceptó de inmediato y se vio como lo acunaba y a Emmett besarle en una pequeña frente.

Y el video volvió a cambiar.

Era en una playa en el crepúsculo. Se veía a Rosalie acunar a un bebé en sus brazos y a mis padres un poco más lejos apreciando el paisaje. A mamá ya se le notaba la pancita de embarazada, y papá se la acariciaba tiernamente una y otra vez. No había sonido en ese video, pero la imágenes de mis padres y de Emmett y Rosalie bastaron para explicar el gran amor que compartían entre ellos.

La imagen volvió a cambiar.

Mamá estaba sentada en un sillón a un lado de Edward.

—_¿En verdad tengo que hacerlo?_ —preguntó mi mamá con una mueca.

—_Hazlo por nuestro bebé_ —respondió Edward acariciando tiernamente su panza.

—_Está bien_ —mamá tomó una profunda respiración en el video _—Este es mi bebé, tiene siete meses de vida. Aun no sabemos su sexo, ya que queremos que sea sorpresa, pero si es niña, se llamará Carlie, y si es niño… _—Edward la cortó.

—_No, espera, ¿Cómo que Carlie?, ¿Por qué? —_preguntó entre molesto y divertido.

—_Si, bueno… Carlisle ha sido mi medico desde los cinco años, y lo combine con Charlie. Car-lie._

—_No me gusta —_dijo quejumbroso Edward. Mamá frunció el ceño.

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Me suena como una niña consentida… No me gusta y ya._

—_¿Y si es niña le ponemos dos nombres? _—preguntó irritada mamá.

—_Si, sería muy bueno… ¿Qué tal Renesmee? —_propuso papá.

—_Es difícil de pronunciar._

—_De cariño podríamos llamarle Nessie._

—_Renesmee Carlie Masen. Me encanta —_dijo satisfecha mamá.

—_¿Y si es niño?_ —preguntó Emmett desde atrás de la cámara.

—_Edward Anthony —_respondió mamá, papá volvió a hacer una mueca.

—_No, ¿sabes lo que se sufre con ese nombre? Desde Eddie hasta Toño, no permitiré que a mi hijo lo llamen Toño._

—_Pues a mi me gusta tu nombre, así que aguántate._

—_Bella —_se quejó papá.

—_No. Bueno, sigamos. El bebé nacerá por finales de septiembre, o a menos que se adelante. Y a finales de octubre, Edward se irá a estudiar en Chicago mientras que Charlie me ayudara_.

—_Y nosotros, Bella_ —interrumpió Rosalie fuera de foco.

—_Gracias. Pero para navidad y año nuevo, Edward volverá. Haremos a nuestro bebé la persona más feliz de este mundo_ —dijo satisfecha.

—_Lo cuidaremos como podremos —_terminó Edward.

El video se volvió a cortar.

Era mi nacimiento. Un sonrojo profundo se asomó por mis mejillas.

—_¡Emmett, apaga la maldita cámara!_ —gritó mi madre llena de sudor y apretando los dientes.

—_Me lo agradecerás cuando tu hijo crezca _—se defendió Emmett, mamá solo gruñó y empezó a pujar.

—_Vamos, mi amor_ —alentó mi padre sosteniéndole la mano.

El doctor sacó a un bebé del lugar donde Edward no quería grabar pero Emmett si.

—_Es una hermosa niña —_anunció el doctor.

—_Quiero cargarla —_mi madre extendió sus brazos, y me acunó en ellos. Edward acarició mi frente y le dio un beso a mamá.

El video cambió.

Era una playa, viendo el atardecer.

—_Siempre te querré —_escuché a mi madre. Esa parte me pareció conocida… Creo que había sido un sueño. Mi madre me tenía en brazos y Edward la tomaba de la mano para caminar juntos.

—_Y yo las amaré por siempre —_dijo mi padre.

El video se acabó por completo ya que salió estática.

Sin saber la razón, sentí una lágrima rodando por mi mejilla. Voltee a ver a mamá, y esta vez lloraba de felicidad.

—Entonces, ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté intentando no ser tan brusca con la pregunta.

—Espera, hay una cosa más que quiero mostrarte — dijo sacando unos papeles de la cajita —Ésta es una carta de Edward, cuando estuvo en Chicago.

La letra de la carta era tan hermosa. Parecía de alguien del siglo pasado, era legible y ligera. Era perfecta.

"_15 de Noviembre de 2006_

_Querida, Bella:_

_Las extraño con todo mi ser, me siento solo cada que amanezco y no escuchó a Nessie ni tampoco veo tus ojos achocolatados._

_He aprendido más de música. Prefiero tocar el piano, pero piden que al menos sepamos tocas tres instrumentos. Creo que será la guitarra y tal el violín._

_Con cada día que pasa sé que te amo más que a nada en este absurdo mundo._

_Al menos en un mes iré a Forks por Navidad y las veré. Te amo._

_No te prometo amarte más allá de la vida  
en un cielo o un infierno,  
no te prometo un amor eterno a pesar de  
que vivimos en un mundo de mentiras,  
me es imposible decir que te obsequio una de las estrellas  
o hasta que el cielo te llevaría.  
Sin embargo, te prometo  
no renunciar a ti ni siquiera en este instante de mi vida._

_Con amor, Edward."_

El poema que había dejado era demasiado tierno, básicamente me enamore de ese poema… era tan dulce y a la vez tan profundo.

—¿Lindo, cierto? —preguntó mamá, yo solo asentí. —Bueno, y esta es otra carta… —me tendió una muy maltratada —Hubo un momento, en que Rosalie y Emmett fueron a los Angeles a probar su suerte en la actuación, y me pidieron que los acompañara, ya que me sentía muy sola en Forks sin Edward. Como no sabía cual era el teléfono de Edward y tampoco la dirección para enviar las cartas, le pedí a Charlie que le avisará a Edward en cuanto llamará cual era mi nuevo número, pero no todo salió como esperaba…

Esta carta, era echa a computadora.

"_25 de Noviembre de 2006_

_Isabella:_

_Sé que vivimos once meses juntos, pero no puedo fingir más. No quiero criar a un hijo con alguien que no amo. Llámame cobarde o como quieras, pero no pienso volver a hablarte tampoco quiero._

_Isabella Swan, ya no te quiero y nunca lo hice, Habría sido más fácil para ambos no tener a Renesmee, o simplemente no conocernos._

_No te preocupes, no volveré en Navidad, tampoco llamaré o enviaré más cartas… no sabrás nada de mí y yo tampoco de ti._

_Lo único que disfruté fueron las noches de sexo… fueron un verdadero placer._

_Por cierto, eres una maldita perra, eso hará las cosas mucho más fácil para ti._

_Edward."_

No podía creer en esas palabras. Eran tan frías…

Como si en todo ese momento no le habría importado ni mi madre ni yo. Sentí coraje al tal Edward, era tan… imbécil.

Empecé a lagrimar de coraje por impotencia que sentí al no poder hacer nada… fue un patán.

—Nessie… aunque parezca que es verdad, no lo es… Esa carta es el peor error que ha habido en mi vida —la voz de mi madre sonaba rota, ¿Cómo podía defender a Edward después de todo eso?

—¿Mamá, estas loca? Es un… patán, ¡mi padre es un patán! —grité con lagrimas en los ojos. Me sentía horrible. Llegué a pensar que mi madre tenía razón sobre que fueron victimas de las circunstancias… pero ahora me doy cuenta que mamá ha sido muy ciega. Quería gritarle mil cosas sobre lo imbécil que era ese tal… Edward Masen, pero no pude, no quería. Había deseado tanto que él fuera mi padre que también me cegué…

—Pasaron dos años con ese vacio en mi interior y con la incertidumbre de qué la habrá ocurrido a Edward, pero una parte de mí sabía que me seguía amando a pesar de la carta. Sino habría sido por ti, seguramente hubiera echo una locura como suicidarme…

—Fueron meses de sufrimiento hasta que Charlie -tu abuelo- no soportó la culpa y me dijo que él había escrito la carta, y que cuando llamó Edward le dijo que yo ya no quería saber nada de él. Edward vino a Forks cuando seguíamos en los Angeles y Charlie lo echó de la casa diciéndole que yo ya ni si quiera lo quería ver.

—Debí haberme dado cuenta que por una simple carta no diría eso Edward. Él no era ningún cobarde, ni tampoco un patán. Cada noche añoraba con que volviera a llamar por teléfono, pero también me di cuenta que Charlie cambió el teléfono, así que… me cansé de esperar a que un milagro pasará. Me mudé e intenté olvidar a Edward, pero no se puede olvidar el primer amor. Hay un poema que cada noche se la decía a las estrellas, sé que suena a cursilería, pero esperaba que por algo muy especial Edward me pudiera escuchar, es este poema:

"_Es tan complicado esto del amor,  
aunque parece que todo es bello,  
creo que podría estar mejor,  
pero quema como un disparo hecho a traición,  
y aunque intento volverme a enamorar,  
arrancándote para siempre de mi vida,  
me asfixia la simple idea de que puedas amar a alguien más,  
por que sólo puedo recordar que en tus manos  
tocaba el cielo envuelta sólo de tu luz  
y hoy que no estás, todo lo veo negro  
y quisiera saber si tú también me puedes extrañar."_

—Perdoné a Charlie, pero desearía que no lo hubiera echo...—hasta ese momento mamá rompió en llanto. Todo era tan raro…

Mi abuelo por no aceptar la relación que tenían Edward y Bella hizo hasta lo pero por separarlas… y solo para terminar así: Con una nieta sin su padre; una bastarda.

Tenía que hacer algo para arreglar lo que había ocurrido. En algún lado había escuchado ésta frase:

"_Errar es de humanos, perdonar de dioses y rectificar de sabios…"_

Mi abuelo cometió un grave error, mi madre lo perdonó y yo… yo intentaría rectificar el error, sé que será difícil, pero todo sea por que mi madre vuelva a estar con el mejor hombre para ella: Edward Masen.

_._

_**(*)**__ Torteó: del verbo tortear XD, no es cierto… en pocas palabras es como manosear._

**NA**: Al inicio del capitulo, en el diario aparece cuando Edward y Bella tienen sexo, y Ness no quiere leer por que siente que es incorrecto y falta de ética. Siendo sincera, es el mismo conflicto que tuve cuando leí mi primer lemmon.

**

* * *

**

.

**¡Hola..!  
Perdón por tardarme mucho, tengo la peor excusa del mundo: La hueva (flojera) me domina XD. Y también hubo problemas al corregir u.u Hay muchos sentimientos que tuve al escribirlo, y la verdad, no sé si me quedó coherente, pero ahí me dicen si me salió de la mierda XD.**

**PREGUNTAS EN COMÚN:  
¿Cómo encontrarán a Edward?  
¿Edward está casado o tiene novia?  
¿Saldrán Alice y Jasper? Recuerdo que una vez una chica me dejó un review pidiéndolos, pero je, je, hasta ahorita saldrán XD  
¿Qué pasará?  
¿Dónde está Edward?  
Respuestas en el próximo capitulo, titulado: BUSCANDO A UN PIANISTA.**

**Bueno, agradecimientos a JayLopez, quien sigue la historia desde hace mucho, ¡besos, chica!**

**Bueno, ¡Gracias por leer mis porquerías!**

**¡Biie..!  
¡Gely..!**


	10. Buscando a un Pianista

**SUMMARY: "¿Quién habría pensado que Bella era una completa zorra a los dieciséis años?" Insinuó Sam ojeando el diario de la mamá de su amiga. "Deja de burlarte, Sam, aquí lo importante es saber quién es mi padre." UA/AH.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de SM, la trama mía, y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia (XD)**

_N/A: LAS INVITO A QUE PASEN A MIS DEMÁS HISTORIAS, PRINCIPALMENTE LAS QUE ESCRIBO CON AnNelice' Y Javii-firsst, LOS LINKS EN PERFIL :D_

**...

* * *

**

**ACTIVIDADES PECAMINOSAS**

_**EL DIARIO DE BELLA SWAN**_

**BUSCANDO A UN PIANISTA**

_ 14 de diciembre de 2006_

_Cuando el amor nos falta,  
cuando el amor se pierde,  
seguimos viviendo,  
seguimos amando,  
seguimos transcurriendo,  
y en la necesidad de remediar la pérdida  
encontramos nuevamente la razón de vivir,  
de buscar y hasta una nueva razón  
para volver a amar._

_Cuando uno lee ese poema, le da un significado propio; pero se imagina que el autor de aquellas palabras, había perdido al ser amado, y sin embargo, encontró a otra razón para vivir y amar. Es cierto que cuando amas a alguien, no amaras a otra persona con la misma intensidad pero puedes encontrar alguien que te haga recordarlo; será masoquista pero si no fuera por Nessie, que me hace recordarlo, no creo estar viviendo para escribir estas palabras._

_ Bella Swan*_

_._

—… Se cansó de esperar a que un milagro pasara. Se mudó e intentó olvidar a Edward —le conté a Sam todo lo sucedido; ella me tenía que ayudar. —Entonces, ¿me ayudaras?

—¿Ayudarte a qué?—respondió Sam con otra pregunta.

—A encontrarlo —le grité ya algo desesperada.

—Tranquila, Ness. Respira hondo, y suéltalo —en vez de hacer caso a las indicaciones de Sam, le solté una bofetada. Ella dejó que su cara se girara con el golpe, abrió la boca y la torció.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —interrogó bajito, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Perdón, pero entiende mi desesperación —Volteó su cara para encararme. Sus ojos brillaban de furia.

—¿Qué te comprenda? Trato de tranquilizarte y tú —me señaló —me bofeteas como una salvaje. Te dices llamar mi amiga y eres una vil bestia… —le corté antes de que siguiera y dijera algo que me molestara realmente.

—Ya, ya… En verdad, estoy con los nervios de punta con esta noticia… —dije llevándome los dedos a la boca para mordisquearme las uñas.

—Que asqueroso hábito tienes —masculló Sam confundiéndome por completo.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño totalmente.

—De tus uñas —gritó horrorizada. Rodé los ojos, y murmuré varias blasfemias. En cuanto me tranquilicé, hablé:

—Esto es serio, Sam… No estamos hablando de Alec ni tampoco de tus calificaciones. Estamos hablando de MI PA-DRE —las últimas dos palabras las deletree alzándole la voz.

—O sea que cuando repruebo no es importante —espetó molesta.

—No estás escuchando —murmuré seria.

—Si lo estoy haciendo, pero estás demasiado perdida y no has escuchado mi plan —ya me estaba empezando a sacar de quicio Sam; que si no la escucho, que si no le hago caso. Al carajo, tendría que recurrir a alguien más.

—Iré con Alec —me levanté de la cama para tomar mi abrigo pero ella saltó de la cama, tomándome desprevenidamente.

—¡Ves! Te digo que tengo un plan, y dices que iras con Alec —puso sus brazos en jarras.

—¿Cuál plan? ¿Cuándo dijiste que tenías un plan? —pregunté irritada y con un poco de sorpresa.

—Lo acabo de decir —puso un leve puchero y frunció su ceño; mostrando que estaba molesta.

—Llevo mucho tiempo aquí y no he escuchado nada sobre un plan —dije algo desesperada e irritada.

—Eres increíble —se sentó en la orilla de su cama, y se cruzó de brazos. Habría sido adorable ver eso: una Sam cruzada de brazos en su cama con un enorme puchero y su ceño fruncido, pero esta vez no se me hizo adorable. Estábamos haciendo un completo drama cuando deberíamos de estar buscando a mi padre.

—Dime cuál es tu plan —susurré con molestia contenida y seriamente.

—Buscarlo en la sección amarilla —cerró los ojos de irritación.

—No sabemos en qué estado está… —comencé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

—Pero no muchas personas se llaman Edward Masen; tienes que admitirlo, es un nombre de viejito —su comentario me hizo sonreír ligeramente. Ya un poco más calmada le dije:

—Ok, buscaremos en la sección amarilla, pero si no lo encontramos, tendrás que pensar en un mejor plan.

Como si Sam no estuviera enojada, se paró de la cama y empezó a correr hasta el directorio.

—Busquemos… —murmuró frente al enorme libro. Se sentó en el piso en forma flor de loto, y colocó el libro a sus pies. Buscó apresurada, como si estuviera poseída. Fue sorprendente verla de esa forma; nunca había visto a Sam trabajar tan duro frente a una especie de libro.

—¡Encontré a un Edward Anthony Masen! —gritó emocionada, después de un rato. Fui hacia ella y me di cuenta de ello. Con pequeñas letras, al final de la página decía: _Masen Edward Anthony_.

—Genial —una enorme sonrisa fue creciendo en mi cara.

—Espera, hay que comprobar que no haya más —dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Pasó la hoja lentamente hasta que la abrió totalmente.

—Oh, decepción —cuchicheó para darle un manotazo a la página. No entendí qué quería decir hasta que vi la página.

Aquella hoja estaba llena de "_Masen Edward Anthony_" y lo peor es que eran de diferentes estados algunos.

—Mierda —grité frustrada.

—Así nunca lo encontraremos —murmuró molesta Sam.

—Si —al ver que mi cerebro solo había una pequeña oración, la dije sin haberlo pensado: —¡Puta madre!

Sam empezó a reírse calladamente. —Es raro escucharte decir "palabrotas", Ness.

—Cállate —mascullé algo ofendida.

—Hey, no sé que más hacer. Checaré mi _facebook_. Mientras, piensa tú —me dio una palmada en la espalda, y se dirigió a su computadora de escritorio.

¿Cómo encontrar a una persona que no sabes si está en el país al menos?, ¿Cómo encontrar a una persona que no sabes mucho sobre ella, que solo sabes que es tu padre?

Me quedé divagando al respecto, había sido buena la idea de Sam sobre buscarlo en la sección, pero no había funcionado. Nadie sabe dónde está el tal Edward…

Volteé a ver qué estaba haciendo Sam; respondía preguntas estúpidas del facebook, y de repente, se me ocurrió algo.

—Hey, Sam… —llamé dirigiéndome cerca de su computadora.

—¿Mande? —preguntó distraídamente.

—¿Recuerdas cómo buscábamos a varios compañeros en el facebook? —pregunté esperando que se diera cuenta.

—Sip, solo poníamos su nombre en ese recuadro y aparecían…

—¿Crees que mi papá esté ahí? —pregunté con esperanzas.

—¿Pero no crees que está grande para esto…? —murmuró Sam.

—Vamos, inténtalo —animé.

—Está bien.

Sam escribió el nombre de Edward Anthony Masen en el buscador del facebook; luego aparecieron varias personas…

—Esto será complicado… —murmuró Sam frente al computador.

—Será más tardado, y viendo esto… No creo que tenga Facebook —acepté.

—Piensa en otra cosa. Por cierto, ya me aburrí; ya vi mis notificaciones y no quiero seguir haciendo ése juego de "_pregúntale a tus amigos_". Mejor haré otra cosa —mientras yo me quebraba con la cabeza, Sam abrió el google y…

Empezó a _goglear_ su nombre…

Fruncí me ceño quebrándome la cabeza.

Eso era.

_Goglear_ su nombre.

—¡Sam, deja de hacer eso! —grité emocionada.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó espantada por mi grito.

—Escribe Edward Anthony Masen en el google —grité emocionada.

—Será casi como en el facebook, Ness —alegó.

—No importa, inténtalo —apremié.

Aparecieron varios resultados de una página que decía "_EMBach_" donde mencionaban mucho a un maestro de piano llamado Edward Anthony Masen.

Salté de alegría.

—Apuesto a que es él —aseguré, con la voz bastante emocionada.

—Vamos a checar esa página —Sam le dio clic al link y decía:

_Escuela de Música Bach_

_¿Quieres aprender a tocar cualquier instrumento pero no sabes a dónde ir? Sigue leyendo y descúbrelo:_

_Clases de:_

_Guitarra acústica/eléctrica_

_Piano/teclado_

_Batería_

_Bajo_

_Violín_

_Cello_

_Saxofón_

_Flauta_

_Xilófono_

_Canto_

_Y mucho más (información __aquí__)_

_Si aún no cuentas con el instrumento que quieres tocar, la Escuela de Música Bach, te lo proporcionará en sus clases. _

_Contamos con grandes profesores en música; titulados en Julliard._

_Nos ubicamos en Lakeview, Avenida Devon, Chicago, Illinois. Búscanos._

_Profesores._

_Directora del colegio: Alice Mary Brandon._

Sam entró al link de profesores, donde se supone estaba la biografía de cada uno de ellos; estaba un tal Jasper Whitlock, Bree Tanner, Diego, Fred, Raoul, Kristie, Sara, Shelly, Jen y…_Edward Anthony Masen_.

Decía:

_Edward Anthony Masen_

_20 de junio de 1988_

_Estudió en la universidad de Chicago unos meses, se trasladó a Julliard el 2007. Se graduó con honores el 2009._

_Da clases de piano, canto y guitarra._

_Nuestro mejor profesor._

Y aparecía una foto de él tocando el piano.

Lagrimas de emoción salieron de mis ojos.

Ya sabía dónde estaba.

—Estamos buscando a un pianista; mi padre es un pianista —elevé la voz en la última frase y sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Hay que ir a Chicago —dijo decidida Sam.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté desesperada. Esto iba a ser grandioso.

—Necesitaremos una coartada, Ness —susurró Sam.

Una coartada. Necesitaba que alguien me la respaldara. Y a alguien que nos llevará a Chicago. Sí, eso necesitaba.

.

Había invitado a Sam a comer, mientras pensaba en mi coartada. No podía decirle a mi madre: "Hey, iré a Chicago por papá. Nos vemos en una semana" Eso sería demasiado absurdo.

—Ness, te habla tu abuelo —me llamó mi madre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—No quiero hablar —respondí, desinteresada. No quería hablar con él.

—Tienes que hacerlo —insistió mamá y yo cedí. Era cierto, tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Bueno? —hablé por el teléfono.

—Hola, cariño —saludó contento mi abuelo.

—¿Qué quieres? —mascullé molesta.

—Ya te dijo, ¿cierto? —me dieron tantas ganas de decir _"¿Querías guardar tu secretito por más tiempo?"_

—¿Tu qué crees? —pregunté secamente.

—Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho — _"¿Y por qué lo hiciste?"_ gritó una voz dentro de mí.

—No más que yo —entrecerré los ojos.

—Tuve mis razones… —contestó, él iba a decir algo más pero yo lo corté.

—No creo que importen ahora. —No quería escuchar sus razones.

—Solo escucha… —lo dejé hablar, y por un momento, supe que no me agradaría lo que me diría. Suspiró profundamente antes de seguir —Sabía cómo era tu madre, y no lo soportaba del todo. Escuchaba como todos decían: "La hija del jefe Swan es una zorra igual que su madre…" o que no se merecía a ningún chico del pueblo, que se aprovechaba de todos, que se acostaba con los profesores. —su voz sonaba como si estuviera agonizando —Y lo peor era cada vez que hablaban de los chicos con los que salió. Que si botó a Jacob; avergonzó a Newton y divulgó que era gay; si sedujo a James e hizo que le fuera infiel a su prometida; o hasta que asaltó en la casa de Félix para acostarse con él… —tomó una profunda respiración —Podría decirse que era una pesadilla.

"Llegué a pensar que Bella no cambiaría y se quedaría sola… —rió tristemente —Y luego llegó ese chico, que hacía que volviera la apariencia inocente de Bella… —dijo con ternura y juraría que había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro —Se veía tan contenta ella. Aunque, supe que Edward no merecía aquello. En cualquier momento ella le podría ser infiel; no quería que el chico sufriera _—"Maldito egoísta"_ pensé.

—Pero de seguro lo está haciendo. Está sufriendo —dije con algo de dolor.

—Eso ni tu ni yo lo sabemos —respondió mi abuelo.

—Pero hiciste que tu nieta no tuviera un padre —lo acusé tristemente.

—No pensé que todo se complicaría —se defendió, nervioso.

—Debiste haberlo pensado —mi voz sonó molesta, porque realmente lo estaba.

—Sí, y lamento no hacerlo. —"_ya lo dijiste una y otra vez_" quise decirle, pero me aguanté —Cuando le dije al chico la mentira, me sentí muy culpable instantes después. Me pidió, o más bien me exigió hablar con Bella por una explicación. Lo corrí, excusándome que Bella ya no lo quería ver y que había alguien más en su vida. Edward intentó aguantar sus lágrimas, pero no lo logró. Un momento me sentía terriblemente mal por él y en otro, se había derrumbado en mis brazos; yo le di consuelo. Él me pidió apoyo, pero no sabía que el verdadero villano de la historia era yo.

—Fuiste un bastardo —mascullé con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Lo sé, y lo lamento —volvió a decir.

—Con lamentar no resuelves nada —le acusé.

—Quisiera arreglarlo, pero no puedo —respondió con pesar.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté exaltada.

—Edward no será feliz con Bella —susurró débilmente.

—¿Eso como lo sabes tú? —le reté.

—Simplemente lo sé —contestó con sencillez.

—Te equivocas —le acusé.

—Por mi culpa no tienes padre; lo lamento —su voz era cada vez más baja.

—No lo hagas —Ya no quería escucharlo lamentarse; no serviría de nada.

—Perdón. Discúlpame —rogó de nuevo, sin haberme escuchado.

—Mi madre te perdonó, pero yo no lo haré —le respondí con la verdad. No me servía de nada perdonarlo cuando en el fondo lo culpaba de todo.

—¿Por qué?—interrogó agónico.

—Me quitaste a mi papá —respondí con un encogimiento de hombros a pesar de que no podía verme.

—Intenta perdonarme —pidió.

—¿Perdonar a la persona que hizo que pierda a alguien que es importante para cualquiera? —Entrecerré mis ojos y fruncí el ceño —Hasta este instante no sé lo que se siente tener a un padre. —Empecé a gritarle sin contener mi enojo —Todo este tiempo he vivido bajo una mentira; creyendo que él era un patán y que había abandonado a mi madre como si fuera basura pero ahora… me doy cuenta que el único patán siempre has sido tú: fingiendo ser un gran abuelo al que podía admirar, o verlo como si fuera un padre; simplemente un mentiroso —le acusé descaradamente.

—Nadie dijo que Edward había abandonado a Bella… Nadie te dijo eso —se defendió torpemente.

—Pero tampoco hiciste algo para desmentirlo —espeté.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer para arreglarlo, ¿cierto? —preguntó, cansado.

—Si lo hay… —pensé rápidamente. Tenía que ayudarme, de todos modos él había provocado todo esto.

—¿Hacer qué? —interrogó.

—Ayudarme a buscarlo —contesté sin dudar y con decisión.

—Estoy demasiado viejo para ello —se excusó.

—Por una vez en tu vida, ayúdame a tener un papá, mi verdadero padre —grité por el teléfono.

—¿Pero cómo te ayudaré? —preguntó en ruego.

—Tú tienes que averiguarlo —con eso, colgué suavemente.

—Fuiste muy dura con él —susurró Sam detrás de mí. Di un pequeño brinco; me había sorprendido.

—¿Lo crees? —pregunté bajito.

—Sí, pero a la vez tienes mucha razón —concordó.

—No quiere ayudarme a buscarlo —murmuré descontenta.

—Ya lo pensé, y mi madre puede llevarnos a Chicago; ella quiere saber cómo terminó la historia de Bella —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Pero, ¿Qué le diremos a mi madre? —pregunté un poco más tranquila.

—Podríamos… —dudó al decirlo, pero prosiguió —podríamos decirle que iremos a visitar a tu abuelo Charlie en Arizona —alzó las cejas en busca de aprobación.

—Ella hablaría con mi abuelo, y se daría cuenta de la mentira —hice una mueca de disgusto.

—Él _debe_ ayudarte —su sonrisa era cínica, pero me gustaba la idea. Era la coartada perfecta.

—¡Mamá! —Grité esperando que me escuchase —Tengo que ir a ver al abuelo Charlie para hablar.

Una sonrisa fue dibujándose en mi cara.

Iría a Chicago.

.

—Pero sigue habiendo escuela, Ness —se quejó Alec, encontrando otra escusa para que me quedara en Forks.

—Lo sé, pero quiero verlo… y entre más rápido, mejor —me dolía tener que dejarlo, pero ver a mi papá era más importante que un chico.

—Iré contigo —ofreció.

—Lo más seguro es que te aburras… —comencé a decir, pero me interrumpió.

—¿Acaso importa? Solo quiero hacerte compañía —me hizo sonreír ampliamente, era muy tierno.

—Para eso tengo a Sam —intenté defenderme, pero estaba nerviosa y la voz me tembló.

—Pero Sam no se parece a mí. Déjame ir contigo —pidió.

—Eres insistente —mascullé con fingida irritación.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó esperanzado, tomando mis mejillas.

—No —su brillo en sus ojos azules, se fue apangando de a poco —Esto es un sí —me incliné para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios y disfrutar del momento juntos.

.

—¿Ya tienes el equipaje listo? —preguntó mi madre inclinada en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

—Claro, solo falta que me llame Rosalie y salgo —dije distraídamente mientras apagaba mi computadora.

—Espero que arregles todo con tu abuelo —dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza.

—Yo también —mascullé culpable "Calma, Ness; en navidad podrás verlo y arreglar todo" me animó una voz en mi interior.

—Lamento no poder ir contigo; tengo una junta con la editorial y firmar varios papeles… —eso me hacía sentir peor. No quería que ella fuera para que no descubriera lo que haría.

—Tranquila. Entiendo; Rose me llevara —dije contenta.

—Mi niña está creciendo —Ok, eso no me lo vi llegar. Abrí mis ojos como platos al ver que mi madre comenzó a sollozar y acercarse a mí.

—No te preocupes mamá —"¿Por qué demonios estará llorando?" pregunté en mi mente.

_Madres _masculló otra voz en mi interior, contestándome.

Claro, el amor maternal tenía que ser.

—Prométeme que no harás nada malo —dijo entre sollozos.

—Lo prometo —la envolví en mis brazos, sintiéndome torpe al no saber qué hacer.

—Y también prométeme que seguirás siendo virgen cuando vuelvas a casa —¿Qué?

Abrí mis ojos más, espantada por lo que decía —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Alec irá con ustedes, y no quiero que hagan cosas que no estaría orgullosa de ver.

Ni si quiera había pensado en eso… Esto era tan… vergonzoso.

Mis mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse fuertemente, en realidad, nunca había tenido la plática de sexo con mi madre, y tampoco la quería tener en este momento y gracias a Dios, una bocina sonó desde afuera.

—Esa deber ser Rosalie. Me tengo que ir. Adiós, mamá —le di un beso en la cabeza, y me separé de ella.

Bajé las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo; tenía que escapar antes de que me diera la "charla"

Cuando vi el coche de Rose, ahí estaba ya Alec listo, sentado en la parte trasera del convertible.

—¿Por qué huyes? —gritó riendo Sam.

—Cosas… de madre a hija —no pude evitar el maldito rubor que se fue extendiendo por mis mejillas. Me senté en la parte trasera junto a Alec, y Rose arrancó el auto.

—Ya sé de que debieron haber hablado —insinuó Rose soltando una carcajada.

—¿De qué mamá? —preguntó Sam, divertida.

—De… —por favor Dios, que no lo diga, que no lo diga, que no lo diga —sexo —susurró suavemente —Genial, ni si quiera Dios escuchaba mis plegarias.

—Asco —Sam fingió un escalofrío. En cambio, Alec se ruborizó profundamente.

—¿Por qué eres así Rose? —pregunté más para mí, desesperada.

—Vamos, es divertido —dijo, colocándose los lentes de sol.

—Para ti —entrecerré los ojos.

—Sam y yo ya la tuvimos, así que en vez de decir "Asco" tendría que tomar el tema serio —"y tú no deberías de reírte", pensé.

—Pero Bella era tan… _liberal _—Sam lo dijo algo espantada —Quien sabe que le habrá dicho a Ness —"Como si Rosalie no hubiera sido _liberal"_ pensé y rodé los ojos.

—Al menos no estoy traumada, ¿cierto? —pregunté descaradamente hacia Sam. Ella sabía que me refería a cuando vio a sus padres tener sexo.

—¿Traumada de qué, Ness? —preguntó Rose perdida.

—Oh, que Sam te diga —Sam no abría la boca y cerró los ojos fuertemente —Vamos Sam, cuéntale a Rose de _aquello_ —dije la última palabra con un tono insinuador.

—Sí, cuéntame —apremió Rose.

—De… —Sam empezó a tartamudear torpemente. Era tan adorable verla así.

—¿De…? —preguntó Alec, curioso.

—De ti y papá, en la cocina. —Rose no entendía; "esto se pondría bueno" pensé con una gran sonrisa —Jarabe de chocolate. —Sam se sonrojó como un tomate —En la barra de la cocina. —tenía que admitir que nunca había escuchado exactamente cómo los vio —Haciendo…

Rose seguía sin entender, y siguió insistiendo.

—No te comprendo, cielo; vuélvelo a decir. —Sam tomó una profunda respiración.

—Papá y tú teniendo sexo en la barra de la cocina. Estabas cubierta de jarabe para choco… —Rosalie la cortó antes de que Sam terminase.

—Por dios, ¡detente! —gritó con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sam soltó el aire retenido, y se sintió aliviada.

No pude evitar mis pequeñas risitas.

—No es divertido —masculló Sam.

—Rose sabe que si —se burló Alec.

—¡Basta! —Rose se veía bastante avergonzada, pero no se veía molesta o algo parecido.

—Y no fue solo una vez —insinué.

—Ness —murmuró Rose.

—Cuéntale, Sam —animé burlonamente.

—Por Dios, no —suplicó Sam.

—Sí que debe estar traumada —susurró Alec.

—No lo digas, Sam —pidió Rosalie.

—Claro que no lo haré, ¿me crees capas? —preguntó histérica Sam.

—No, claro que no, cariño —dijo con calma Rose.

—¿Crees que diré la vez que los encontré en el Jeep, o cuando estaban jugando futbol sin ropa en el jardín, o acaso cuando creí que tú te estabas bañando sola y no con mi padre en la ducha y pase solo a lavarme la cara y los encontré en plena acción…? —antes de que Sam dijera algo más, Rose soltó el volante y le tapó la boca.

—Lo estás haciendo en este momento —susurró Rose.

Esto era divertido.

—Ups, perdón mamá —dijo Sam avergonzada. Rose volvió a tomar el volante, se acomodó un poco y empezó a decir:

—Pero no olvidemos que la canción de cuna de Nessie son golpes en la pared y unos gritos que dicen "Oh, sigue cariño. Eres la gloria. Me estoy corriendo"

—¡Ya! —grité desesperada. Sólo había sido una vez que ocurrió eso; tenía 13 años y para callarla tuve que tocar la puerta y gritar "Intento dormir; deja de gritar, mamá" En el momento no sabía muy bien lo que eran esas cosas, pero con el tiempo crecí y me di cuenta de la terrible verdad.

—¿Verdad que no es lo mismo? —preguntó cínicamente Sam.

—Claro que no es lo mismo —respondí molesta.

—Eso nos enseña a no hablar de sexo frente a las madres o contar la vez en la que vieron a sus padres tener sexo… —espetó Rose, poniéndole punto final al asunto.

Ahora que lo pienso, Alec se debió haber divertido bastante.

Idiota y suertudo.

El resto del viaje hacia el aeropuerto de Seattle fue tranquilo, bueno, se podría decir tranquilo, pero no lo fue teniendo a una avergonzada Sam, a una Rosalie enojada, a un Alec cagándose de la risa y a una Nessie ansiosa por llegar a Chicago.

Sí, creo que no fue tranquilo.

Ya en el avión, pude hablar con Alec.

—Así que… ¿disfrutaste de nuestras vergüenzas? —pregunté con sorna.

—Claro, nunca había imaginado nada de eso. Cielos, Rosalie es tan divertida… —se rió a carcajada suelta.

—Pero ahora, —murmuré suavemente —me dirás tu experiencia en esto.

—¿A qué te refieres, Ness? —toda la alegría despareció de su rostro.

—Vamos… Eres un hombre —pensé en la palabra correcta y di en el blanco —experimentado.

—¿En el sexo? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

—Si quieres podemos hablar de eso, o de las cosas que te han dejado traumado; elije el primero que quieras —le ofrecí descaradamente.

—Esto es incomodo —murmuró para sí.

—¿Cómo crees que me sentí en el auto? —le reté.

—Ok, ok —pensó un momento y empezó a decir en susurros —Una vez vi a mi madre haciéndole sexo oral a un tipo. Fue bastante asqueroso —verlo tan avergonzado me dio tanta risa, y solté mis carcajadas.

—Eres cruel —me acusó.

—Lo sé, lo sé —acepté cínicamente.

—¿Y si es cierto que escuchabas cosas sucias? —preguntó muy curioso.

—Solo fue una vez —aclaré —y fue cuando tenía trece años.

—Interesante —murmuró con una sonrisa enorme.

—Y vamos, cuéntame de tu primer beso —dije animada.

—Es raro contártelo —murmuró, incómodo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo contárselo a tu novia? —pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Quién dijo que eras mi novia? —preguntó seriamente y con el ceño fruncido. El ánimo se esfumó y empecé a sentir mi garganta arder cuando él dijo —Es broma —y estalló en carcajadas.

—Estúpido —acusé molesta.

—Pero la verdad, es que aún no te lo pido; así que oficialmente no lo somos —eso me confundió.

—¿Cuándo me lo pedirás? —pregunté cautelosa.

—En una lugar especial, y sabiendo que será mágico —mi novio era todo un cursi, ups, perdón; mi novio no oficial era todo un cursi.

—Bueno, ¿cómo fue tu primer beso? —pregunté dejando el tema a lado.

—Fue… —empezó a decir —corto. Para ser exactos, fue jugando la botella cuando iba en tercero de primaria —"tan chiquito y tan precoz" pensé, risueña —No recuerdo el nombre de la niña; no me gustaba, así que se lo di rápido —terminó sencillamente.

—Pensé que sería más divertido —murmuré con fingida decepción.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó.

—Fue contigo —dije satisfecha.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, ¿se notó? —le reté.

—Me sorprende, eres linda y apenas diste tu primer beso —ignoró mi pregunta, pero me halagó lo que dijo.

—Gracias —estaba sonrojándome —¿Y has pasado de segunda base?

—¡Ness! —Gritó, nervioso —eres una chismosa.

—Vamos —apremié.

—Solo una vez —empezó a sonrojarse profundamente —toqué los pechos de una chica en tercero de secundaria. Eso fue todo —acabó rápidamente.

—Bueno, al menos eres virgen igual que yo —dije contenta.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te preocupaba que te pegara una enfermedad si llegáramos a tener sexo? —preguntó desvergonzadamente y con sorna.

—No, pero me preocupaba que dijeras que no tuviera experiencia —la expresión de Alec cambió por completo, parecía entre enfadado y ofendido.

—¿Por qué las chicas piensan que somos así? —preguntó demasiado irritado y algo sorprendido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que piensan que los chicos somos iguales y por lo tanto, pensamos igual —aclaró.

—Yo nunca dije que eres igual a los demás chicos —me defendí.

—Pero lo pensaste —acusó con las cejas alzadas.

—Claro que no —negué con la cabeza.

—Vamos, ¿crees que todos pensamos en si una es experimentada o algo así? —preguntó ceñudo.

—Sí, la verdad sí. Sólo piensan en sexo —acusé.

—No, no sólo pensamos en eso. A parte, me vale madres si eres virgen o no —espetó con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué hubieras dicho si te dijera que no soy virgen? —reté con una ceja alzada.

—No me habría sorprendido; eres linda, y una chica tierna. Cualquiera se enamoraría de ti —a pesar de estar molesta, sus palabras me suavizaron.

—¿Pero qué habrías dicho? —pregunté un poco más seria. Él se puso nervioso y se ruborizó.

—La verdad, creo que me habría dado curiosidad morbosa, así que te habría seguido preguntado… sobre… tú ya sabes, —tomó un gran respiro — preguntaría sobre tu experiencia.

Pensé en lo que dijo, y yo también tenía más curiosidad sobre cómo tocó los pechos de una chica, pero me sentía demasiado avergonzada para preguntar. Será morboso, pero hay una curiosidad extrema en ello.

—Te creo —dije satisfecha.

—Está bien… ¿pero en verdad piensas que me importa que no seas experimentada? —preguntó serio, pero ésta vez, lo dijo sin un rastro de enojo.

—Sí lo pienso; creo que todos los chicos se la pasan diciendo que se acostaron con una chica después de haber tenido sexo. No son discretos, y presumen demasiado —respondí esperando a que la bomba explotara.

—Es un estereotipo estúpido —declaró Alec.

—¿Solo dirás eso? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Mira, es como si yo dijera que todas las chicas son zorras; no todas son así, así que no puedo juzgar a todas sólo por una persona. Y hablando al respecto, ¿alguien dijo que se acostó contigo o qué ocurre? —fue directo al grano.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunté ceñuda, él sólo rodó los ojos —Bueno, fue cuando entré al instituto; no tenía novio ni nada por el estilo, pero un tal —la furia se quedó atorada por un momento en mi garganta; sentía la bilis en la boca —Kevin, dijo que se había acostado conmigo, y que yo era una completa zorra —una lagrima se me iba a escapar, pero la detuve a medio camino —Fue tan molesto… por eso ninguna chica me habla; piensan que es cierto, y eso pasó hace un año. No lo han superado.

—Nunca había escuchado eso —espetó Alec.

—No importa; ese maldito rumor me hizo darme cuenta que varias personas del instituto se dejaban llevar por los rumores —me encogí de hombros. En su tiempo, había sido difícil; pero Sam me había ayudado a mandarlos a la verga; no debía hacer caso a algo que sé que no es cierto.

—Siento no haber estado en ese momento —se lamentó Alec.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo; yo tampoco te hablaba, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho —le regalé una sonrisa que no me llegó a los ojos.

—Te quiero, Ness —susurró para besar mi mejilla suavemente —Descansa, será un viaje largo —me abrazó y yo me dejé llevar, esperando que el sueño me ganase.

.

—Ness, despierta —llamó Alec, agitando un poco mi brazo —Ya casi llegamos, y tienes que ver esto —dijo suavemente.

Asomé mi cabeza por la ventanilla y estaba Illinois de día, un hermoso lugar. Se veían los lagos y los bosques que lo rodeaban.

—Increíble —susurré sorprendida.

—Sí que lo es —concordó Alec.

Me quedé admirando aquello por un largo momento, hasta que Alec me interrumpió.

—¿Conoces a Benito Camelo? —preguntó, ¿Qué?

—¿A quién?

—A este —respondió tocándose la polla encima del pantalón.

Cerré los ojos alterada, ¿otra vez lo había hecho? Solo que, de nuevo, no había entendido el albur. Sam se acercó a nuestro asiento.

—Bajen la voz; quiero dormir —se quejó, somnolienta. Estaba a punto de volver a su lugar, cuando la detuve.

—Espera, ¿Cuando te preguntan si conoces a Benito Camelo, cuál es el albur? —Sam soltó una risita y rodó los ojos.

—Ben-i-tócamelo —respondió separando las sílabas para que entendiera. Entrecerré los ojos; lo peor de todo esto es que no he aprendido a responder a los albures.

—Pervertido —mascullé en cuanto Sam se fue.

—Vamos, es divertido; y deberías de aprender a contestar antes que te hagan uno —acusó gracioso.

—Idiota —rodé los ojos.

—¿No me digas que otra vez harás tu drama? —Lo vi con ojos furiosos, pero él se veía divertido y no pude evitar reírme de su expresión —Eres bipolar —murmuró soltando risas.

—Es que no me puedo enojar cuando te ríes —me quejé.

—Pues no te enojes —dijo haciendo un pucherito.

—_Favor de abrocharse los cinturones, en unos momentos aterrizaremos —_dijo la voz de una aeromoza por el alto parlante.

.

Minutos después, ya estábamos en un taxi dándole la dirección de la escuela de Música al conductor.

Me encontraba temblando de arriba abajo, un sudor frío se escurría por mi frente y me mordía las uñas como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Nerviosa era quedarse corto.

—¿Qué le diré? —pregunté, alterada.

—Ya lo habíamos dicho: Te inscribes para clases en dos semanas, excusándote que son de prueba o son sueltas; obviamente a piano y pide al profesor Masen; cuando estés frente a él, empiezas a practicar y sacas preguntas sobre sus gustos —dijo con voz monótona Sam.

—¿Y si no funciona? —pregunté preocupada.

—Funcionará —alentó Alec.

—Aquí es —dijo el taxista.

—Gracias —Sam le pagó y salimos para ver a un enorme edificio con letras musicales en frente de nosotros.

—Cielos —murmuré, asombrada por el local; no me imaginaba que fuera tan… tan grande.

Un chico güero, con el cabello negro y lindo —tenía que admitirlo aunque estuviera con Alec. Aunque el chico iba vestido como si fuera abuelito: camisa blanca y chaleco de rombitos— salía del aquél lugar.

No iba a darle importancia, hasta que vi a esta Sam embobada viéndolo —Es… lindo.

Sam nunca decía eso de ningún chico, ni si quiera se quedaba observándolos durante tanto tiempo. Lo miré detenidamente, en realidad, era lindo pero se vestía de una manera que se veía… teto. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Había escuchado bien a Sam?

—¿Sam? —la llamé, pero ella seguía perdida.

—¿Por qué no vas hacia él? —preguntó Alec, palmeándole la espalda.

—Es que… —Sam empezó a tartamudear muchas veces; se veía, adorable.

—Ve por él —la animé.

Sam caminó hacia aquel chico con un profundo sonrojo.

—¿Disculpa? —El chico tardó en reaccionar, pero en cuanto vio a Sam, se sonrojó profundamente —¿Es esta la escuela de música Bach? —"Por Dios, es demasiado obvia" pensé. Quería ayudar a mi amiga, pero Alec me detuvo.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro, creo que te confirmaría leer el gran letrero enfrente de ti —dijo burlonamente el chico.

—Niño de mami —masculló Sam. Sé que fue difícil para ella, pero me dio bastante risa verla enfurruñada.

—Oye, ¿te conozco o de donde sabes mi apodo? —al parecer al chico se le había zafado esa, ya que se tapó la boca y se sonrojó.

—En realidad, no soy de aquí; por eso no sabía si esta era la escuela —dijo con un poco de irritación y diversión; era raro ver a Sam con esas dos emociones juntas, en realidad, nunca la había visto así.

—Oh, lo siento; debería darte la bienvenida, ¿de dónde eres? —Cielos, estaba empezando a creer que era una completa chismosa, y que Alec no se quedaba atrás.

—Washington —Sam sonrió ampliamente.

—Muy lejos, ¿a qué instrumento te inscribirás? —preguntó el chico.

—Yo no tocaré ningún instrumento —dijo Sam como si fuera obvio —mi amiga vino a clases de prueba —Sam me señaló; yo alcé mi mano en señal de saludo.

—¿Por qué tan lejos? —preguntó con una ceja alzada el chico.

—Cosas… personales —Sam hizo una mueca.

—Entiendo… —murmuró el chico distraídamente, de repente, chocó su palma contra su frente —Se me olvidaba, me llamo Austin Whitlock —extendió la mano para tomar la de Sam y llevársela a los labios, luego para soltar un leve beso. Sam se sonrojó profundamente, y no faltó su sonrisa de boba enamorada.

—Samantha McCarthy —respondió Sam con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Necesitas que te enseñen la ciudad? —preguntó Austin aun con su mano sosteniendo la de Sam, cerca de su cara.

—Sé cuidarme sola —Sam necesitaba ayuda para esto, es demasiado despistada.

—¡Acepta, Sam! —grité sin pensar; ella se sonrojó profundamente y Austin simplemente soltó una pequeña risita.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó el chico con la voz temblándole.

—Que me invites a comer; en el vuelo no dieron nada y estoy que muero —Sam soltó su mano para llevarla a estomago. Ésa era la Sam que conocía; la quien le valía lo que pensaran los demás por sus ocurrencias y muy confiada.

—Claro —sonrió ampliamente Austin —solo que...acompáñame a sacarle copias a estas notas —señaló los papeles que tenía en la mano.

—¿El chico de las copias? —preguntó Sam, divertida.

—Algo así —y así se fueron a la papelería que no veía por el camino.

—Sólo quedamos tú y yo —susurró a mi oído Alec.

—Y dentro de poco, solo yo —subimos los escalones, y entramos a la oficina.

—Alice Brandon, ¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó una señorita detrás de un escritorio; sus cabellos eran revueltos, y por alguna razón se parecía bastante a Austin.

—Quisiera ver si puedo tomar clases de prueba —murmuré nerviosa.

—Claro que sí, pero te costaría más que pagar por el mes —dijo tecleando varias cosas en su computador.

—No importa; clases sueltas quiero —esta vez, soné más segura.

—¿En qué instrumento? —preguntó distraídamente.

—Piano —respondí.

—¿Horario?

—A cualquier hora podría.

—Ok, su profesor sería… —leyó una lista y encontró el que buscaba: —Bree Tanner.

—¡No! —grité, horrorizada.

—¿Disculpa? —la señorita soltó una risita, al parecer se le hizo gracioso.

—Leí su página de internet, y me interesó el profesor Edward Masen —dije titubeante.

—Lo siento, pero él está muy ocupado —dijo checando otros horarios.

—Vamos, debe haber un vacante —su teléfono del escritorio comenzó a sonar.

—Espera un momento —me dijo apresurada.

—¿Bueno? —Llamó por la línea —Ah, hola, Ed.… No, no estoy tan ocupada —rodé los ojos ¿Qué no me estaba atendiendo? —Espera, espera, ¿por qué? Es una excelente alumna; es de las que paga puntual… ¿acoso sexual? ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?... Claro, claro. Hey, espera, ¿tienes espacio para darle clase a alguien más? —preguntó, viéndome, ¿Cuánto se tardaría? —Genial. Al parecer, tienes admiradores. Bueno, adiós, Jazz te espera para cenar. Nos vemos —al fin cortó la llamada.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté con una gran sonrisa e intentado no fruncir el ceño.

—Al parecer, El profesor Masen tiene espacio para una alumna más —dijo con tono profesional. Yo solté un grito y abracé a Alec. Al darme cuenta que estaba en un lugar público, me acomodé y voltee a ver a la señorita, la cual estaba muy sonriente.

—Estupendo —le dije a la señorita.

—Muy bien, ¿Cuántas clases quieres que te den? —preguntó.

—¿Podría ser todos los días durante estos quince días? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Claro que si… —tecleó en una calculadora unos números y rápidamente dijo: —Serían 375 dólares, a veinticinco la clase —casi me desmayo cuando dijo la cantidad; era mucho dineral, tendría que pagar con la de crédito, no traía tanto en efectivo.

—¿Acepta tarjeta? —mi sonrisa no se apagó en ningún instante.

.

Rosalie nos veía ceñuda a Alec y a mí desde el comedor del Hotel.

—¿No harán nada? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —levanté mi cabeza del pecho de Alec para verla mejor.

—¿No se besaran?, ¿No tendrán sexo?, ¿No intentarán nada? —sonó totalmente sorprendida. Mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar, y mucho menos el de Alec.

—¡Rose! —grité mostrando mi incomodidad.

—No tiene nada de malo, me sorprende que no sean… precoces —dijo con los ojos como platos; me sonrojé aun más si era posible.

—Que aburridos son. Yo a su edad ya… —gracias a Dios la puerta se abrió e hizo que interrumpiera a Rose a punto de contar una de sus experiencias sexuales.

—¡Me siento… bien! —juraría que Sam se acababa de drogar; sonaba demasiado relajada.

—¿Sam, te drogaste? —preguntó horrorizada su madre; al parecer, yo no era la única que lo pensó.

—Seee… —contestó de una forma muy extraña.

—Oh, por Dios, ¿con qué? —pregunté apresurada.

—Con el amor —sonaba ridículo en una situación así, pero me hizo reír bastante.

—¿El amor de quién? —preguntó alzando una y otra vez las cejas Alec.

—De… Austin —tomó un gran respiro, como si transpirara algo.

—¿Sam enamorada?, ¿Qué pasó hoy? —preguntó totalmente perdida Rose.

—Conoció a un chico —dije con una boba sonrisa en la cara; estaba muy feliz por Sam, nunca la había visto así por algún chico.

—Sorprendente —susurró Rose contenta.

—Iré a bañarme y a dormir, me he cansado mucho —Sam no había dejado su tono de "estoy-drogada" pero a pesar de eso no importó mucho, ya que mañana le preguntaría después de ir a practicar el piano.

Sería un día largo.

.

Esa mañana desperté totalmente ansiosa; vería por primera vez a mi padre en carne viva. Esto era totalmente desconocido para mí; pensar que hace menos de unos meses, creía que a mi padre no le importaba y que había abandonado a mi madre, ahora pensaba que era totalmente absurdo.

La única pregunta que tengo es… ¿por qué mi madre no buscó a Edward? Ese tipo de preguntas se arremolinaban en mi mente, ¿en verdad lo habrá querido? ¿O mi abuelo Charlie tenía razón? Eso no lo sabía, pero al menos estaba seguro que mi padre me quería.

Tardé mucho para arreglarme; traía maletas repletas de ropa para éste viaje y ninguna prenda se me hacía adecuada para la primera vez que vería a mi padre… ¿debía vestirme como si me gustara el rock; de gótica? ¿O como si mi pasión fuera la música clásica, vestida de una forma como el tal Austin; de camisas y chaleco de rombitos?

No traía nada de ese tipo, pero con solo pensar qué le parecería a mi padre, me ponía nerviosa.

Sam entró a la habitación.

—Dice mamá que el desayuno está listo —se sorprendió al verme en ropa interior —¿Aún no te vistes? —negué con la cabeza y contesté:

—No sé qué ponerme, ¿debería ir de gótica o clásica? —pregunté nerviosa.

—Sólo debes ser tú misma; si vas a fingir que eres otra persona con tu padre, no vale la pena ir a verlo —susurró colocando sus brazos en mis hombros. Sonreí tímidamente, me había sorprendido que Sam hablara así, pero tenía razón.

—Gracias —la abracé y se alejó para que me vistiera cómodamente.

Minutos después me encontraba con Sam frente aquella escuela de música; ella esperaba a Austin, mientras yo esperaba que dieran las nueve y media.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó Sam emocionada. Me puse nerviosa, esperando ver a mi papá en donde señalaba, pero me equivocaba, era sólo Austin.

—Me has dado un gran susto —mascullé algo molesta.

—¿Verdad que es lindo? —preguntó Sam admirándolo e ignorando mi comentario.

—Sí lo es, pero no sé… ¿no crees que es algo… niño de mami? —pregunté bajito.

—Lo sé pero… es tan caballeroso; como si lo hubieran hecho a la antigua —sonrió bobamente.

—Lo que digas Sam —Austin se nos acercó.

—Renesmee, —asintió con la cabeza hacia mi dirección —pensaba llevarme a Sam, si es que no te molesta —creo que me había pedido permiso o algo parecido; por completo, Austin era muy extraño.

—Claro que te la puedes llevar; yo estoy esperando a que inicie mi clase —sonreí en dirección al edificio.

Austin tomó la mano de Sam y se la llevó a la boca, besando parte de sus dedos. Sam soltó un suspiro tiernamente.

—Mi madre quiere verte —susurró Austin; Sam se sonrojó profundamente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

—Claro, y si quieres, lleva a tu amiga; sería para la comida —Oh, esto estaba siendo algo serio.

—¿Vas a ir, verdad Nessie? —preguntó Sam con un brillito en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, nos vamos. Nos vemos después —se despidió Sam, tomando la mano de Austin y arrastrándolo escaleras abajo.

Creo que se veían tiernos.

Volteé a ver mi reloj y eran las nueve veinticinco, entraría ahora, no aguantaría ni tres minutos más, sino, explotaría.

Entré por la puerta, y la señorita Brandon me saludó desde su escritorio, yo le sonreí devuelta, y me dirigí al salón B-1.

Antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, dudé en hacerlo; me encontraba temblando, con las manos sudando, el corazón latiendo una y otra vez, y mi respiración entrecortada."A esto vine" Cerré los ojos, girando el pomo y entré en aquella habitación. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, _y lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos llenos de tristeza, con un intenso color esmeralda._

—_Tú debes de ser Nessie_ —dijo el dueño de aquellos ojos.

_**.**_

_*Es una hoja que se encuentra en la caja de recuerdos de Bella; la había escrito esperando ponerla en el diario, pero preferí que fuera como anexo. El poema lo saqué de un libro de pensamientos de amor, no tiene autor._

**.

* * *

**

**¡Hola!  
¿Me extrañaron? D: Bueno, me tardé porque la verdad, he estado leyendo libros más que escribiendo; **_a veces_** también escribía otros fics o One-shots, pero ¡aquí estoy! Con un capitulo que me hizo acelerar el corazón y decir, ¡SIGUE! Ja, ja… El próximo capítulo es el que me hizo escribir el fic; fue el inicio de esta loca idea :D y por lo tanto, será el capítulo más ansiado para mí.  
Pronto llegará el final y ¿saben?, extrañaré los personajes y lo peor es que no quiero que termine :S**

**Quería mencionar algo que me tiene como que angustiada; si dejas de leer la historia, avísame, para saber si ya perdí la esencia que tenía al principio. Eso me haría un gran favor ;) **

LAS INVITO A QUE PASEN A MIS DEMÁS HISTORIAS, PRINCIPALMENTE LAS QUE ESCRIBO CON AnNelice' Y Javii-firsst, LOS LINKS EN MI PERFIL :D

**PREGUNTAS EN COMÚN:  
¿Cómo será Edward con Renesmee?  
¿Charlie tendrá razón?  
¿Edward está casado o tiene novia?  
¿Sam dirá cómo es Austin?  
¿Qué pasará?  
¿Cuándo le dirá Nessie a Edward que es su papá?  
Respuestas en el próximo capítulo, titulado: LOS AÑOS PERDIDOS**

**Bueno, agradecimientos a **_Isa_Culle_Pattinson_Volturi_**, quien sigue mis historias desde hace mucho, ¡besos, chica!**

**¡Y gracias a ti por leer mis porquerías XD!**

**¡Biie..!  
Gely**


	11. Mi nota :'(

Hola, chicas (:

Realmente no sé qué me ha ocurrido para publicar esta nota. Algunas de ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta que ha pasado más de un año desde que no he publicado absolutamente nada por aquí. Les ofresco una disculpa por mi irresponsabilidad. No es un bloqueo el que tengo, y la falta de tiempo no es una excusa sinceramente... Es sólo que... la empecé a escribir a los 13, ahora tengo 16 y supongo que ya no piensao de la misma manera. La escencia es la misma, el problema es que cada que leo un capítulo pienso en lo rídiculo que pensaba, haha... Mis gustos han cambiado y se han definido, es difícil pensar en que llegué a escribir muy negro xD

Les contaría el final, desde que empecé a escribir la historia, sabía exactamente lo que ocurriría en cada capítulo. El que se supone que es éste, es el más largo de todos. Pero ya no estoy segura el si agregarle cosas o quitárselas. Se supone que Nessie nunca ha tenido un padre, y Edward, en este capítulo, piensa que ella está enamorada de él D: Y... creo que se parece bastante a un One-Shot que escribí hace tiempo también, el de "¿Dónde está papi?" No he escrito nada, y cada que pienso en hacerlo me agarra la nostalgia de escribirlo y reír.

Me alegra que a muchas les guste la historia, pero creo que es un poco infantil. Aún no sé si llegaré algún día a volverla a escribir.

Las quiero, y saludos a todas. He leído cada mensaje y review (: Creo que he contestado en su mayoría, y si son anónimas, pongan su correo o agreguénme a mi FB. Publicaré el personal, porque el de Fanfiction ya no lo uso.


End file.
